El efecto Dory
by Boggartt
Summary: Ella tenía todo... pero su vida era aburrida, hasta que lo conoció a él, el muy idiota que era incapaz de recordarla, de retener su nombre, de saber el lugar en donde estaba, incluso de recordar lo que había desayunado... Qué rayos le pasa... E/T
1. El inicio

**"El Efecto Dory"**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos, que gusto saber de ustedes nuevamente :D

Aquí les tengo un nuevo fic que (espero... Por favor altisimo) no se ha visto por aquí.

Espero que les guste y lo acepten como un buen fic.

Mmm... O sí, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al grandioso grupo de CLAMP (lo escribí bien??)

**El Inicio  
**

Latitud: 35-33N.

Longitud: 139-47E.

Altitud: 5 m.

Viento: 11 Kt del norte-noreste.

Temperatura: 13ºC.

Humedad: 58%

Presión: 1014 hPa.

Un buen cartógrafo conocedor del mapa terrestre podría darse cuenta fácilmente que la latitud, longitud y altitud antes proporcionadas corresponden nada más y nada menos que a la región de Tokio Japón ("El país del origen del sol"), ubicada entre el océano Pacífico y el mar del Japón, al este de China, Rusia y la península de Corea, con una población aproximada de 30 millones de habitantes que la hacen nada más y nada menos que el área urbana más grande del mundo en términos de población.

Si se consulta a un climatólogo (hombre del clima), podrá decirnos que por la temperatura y la humedad, estamos en un tiempo de transición entre el invierno y la primavera.

--

Por los pasillos de la prestigiosa preparatoria de Seiji Tomoeda caminan todo tipo de personalidades. Desde jóvenes serios y estudiosos, nerds, alegres porristas, chicos teóricos, chicos físicos, aspirantes a abogados, locos artistas, pintores, músicos y soñadores… profesores chiflados y por qué no decirlo, alguno que otro alumno y/o docente con preferencias… ustedes entienden.

Y sin embargo, Seiji era como cualquier otra preparatoria de la región. Tenía buenos y malos alumnos y por supuesto, el sequito de populares y destacados, aquellos que lograban destacar en cualquier cosa (intelectual u otra) caminaban con la frente en alto, imperiosos y dominantes, atrayendo las miradas de todos a su alrededor.

Así era ella.

¿Quién?

Tomoyo Daidoji, la chica con más suerte del mundo, la favorita de los Dioses, la hija de Atenas, Afrodita y… Sonomi Daidoji, la exitosa empresaria. Esta chica lo tenía… prácticamente todo lo que cualquier chica pudiera desear y tener: fortuna, posición, nombre, estatus, belleza, temple, elegancia, porte. Gracias a su madre tenía todo lo materialmente necesario y un estatus social envidiable, ella por su parte era alta, de tez perfectamente blanca, cabellera larga y negra con unos curiosos rulos en las puntas, poseía el físico por el cual cualquier modelo mataría pero lo más sobresaliente en su apariencia eran el par de joyas amatistas que adornaban sus ojos.

La joven heredera llamaba la atención a todas partes donde iba, las miradas de las personas eran atraídas magnéticamente hacia ella, nadie sin excepción sentía cierta curiosidad hacia su persona… desafortunadamente para ella.

Sí, Tomoyo Daidoji era de esas sorprendentes personas que logran destacar y sobresalir naturalmente en el ambiente que se le impusiera, al mismo tiempo era el extraño caso que se sentía incómodo al ser el foco de atención. Sonreía con naturalidad y deseaba que la tierra se la tragara al mismo tiempo. Era más que extraña esa combinación en una persona así.

-Daidoji ¿podría por favor mostrarnos como se hace? – le pidió el profesor de música haciéndole señas para que pasara adelante.

La chica obedeció encarándose a su clase. No era raro para ella el que algún profesor le pidiera pasar al frente y mucho menos para cantar, eso era lo que ella hacia mejor: cantar.

Aclaró la garganta, abrió la boca y dejó fluir nota a nota con completo control y dominio de la pieza. Pudo notar con cierto regocijo como sus compañeros de clase se envelaban con su voz, acomodaban la cabeza en su mano, cerraban los ojos o tarareaban silenciosamente la canción.

-Y así, así damas y caballeros es como se hace – dijo el profesor palmeando el hombro de Tomoyo e indicándole que se sentara.

Al término de las clases, la chica suspiró resignada mientras salía de su salón. Sí, su vida era "perfecta" y "envidiable" pero eso no hacía que dejara de ser "aburrida". Todos los días la misma rutina, todo los días el mismo cansado camino de ida y de venida, todos los días las molestas miradas indiscretas puestas en ella…

-Tomoyo – escuchó como la llamaba una muy familiar voz - ¿cómo te fue?

-Muy bien Sakurita – respondió la chica con una sonrisa a la recién llegada. Sakura era su prima y mejor amiga de la infancia, si no fuera por ella posiblemente ya hubiera muerto de aburrimiento; desafortunadamente, ese año estaban en salones separados - ¿qué tal tú?

-Bueno, todo iba hasta que apareció ese baboso cretino – dijo Sakura apretando el puño.

La joven esmeralda, así era como muchos describían a su prima y todo gracias a sus impactantes ojos que tenían vueltos locos a muchos de sus compañeros. Sakura Kinomoto era la clásica chica torpe, distraída y heroína de cualquier shojo. Era simplemente la alegría en vida y el alma de su familia.

-Baboso cretino a las doce en punto – dijo Tomoyo localizando al susodicho.

-O mi Dios, ¿no puedes odiarme más? ¿A dónde quiera que vaya tengo que encontrarme con

So Boba Kinomoto? – Replico el chico observando detenidamente a Sakura – Hola Tommy.

-Hola Syaoran – correspondió el saludo.

Syaoran Lee, su mejor amigo varón. Él era el sueño de toda chica. Ojos ámbar, cabello castaño y alborotado, piel bronceada, cuerpo fornido, era simplemente un Adonis. Aunque su carácter era mucho más simple que su apariencia, serio y hasta cierto punto tímido (sobre todo con el sexo opuesto). El y Sakura formaban el clásico dueto que se odiaba y se amaba a la vez, que si lo sabía ella. A simple vista se aborrecían, se insultaban e incluso se mataban con la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba su irrefutable atracción.

-¿Cómo puedes tutearlo? – soltó Sakura molesta – no sé siquiera como lo soportas.

-Vamos Sakura, ustedes también deberían de llamarse por su nombre, hace siglos que se conocen.

-Por mis adorables ancestros, tengo prohibido juntarme con seres fuera de esta tierra – exclamó Syaoran – aparte, su nombre es difí… dififi…difififil de recordar. ¿Cómo dices que te bautizaron los de la Nasa? ¿Trébol? ¿Margarita? ¿Petunia? ¿Espinaca?

-Sakura, Sa-ku-ra – gritó ella saliéndose de sus cabales.

-Tranquilízate pequeña San-ku-da, no te exasperes – siguió Syaoran – para los de tu especie es de infarto enojarse y elevar la voz a más de dos octavas.

-Voy a matarte aborto de China.

Y salieron disparados a quién sabe dónde. La amatista volvió a suspirar, ansiaba el momento en que esos dos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y terminaran toda esa pantomima de estarse molestando. Aunque, por otro lado, cuando eso ocurriera terminaría una de sus más divertidas atracciones. Qué dilema.

Caminó sola de regreso a su casa pensando en nada en particular. Comida, tarea y el libro que había comenzado de un autor de nombre raro (Fedor… quién sabe qué) eran lo único que la esperaba en casa. Qué decepción.

Llevaba más de veinte minutos caminando medio inconsciente por el parque con sus aburridos pensamientos cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención. No es que le pasara muy seguido, solo que le pasó esa vez.

Tal parecía ser un extranjero… francés o inglés tal vez. Vestía casualmente jeans y playera de mangas largas. Su semblante sereno y sonriente, parecía una persona amable de cabello negro y perfectamente alborotado. Pero lo más sorprendente para ella fue ver a través de los cristales de sus anteojos los ojos más increíbles que hubiera visto en su vida. Azul y gris si no se equivocaba. Llevaba arrastrando una gran maleta, definitivamente acababa de llegar al país.

La chica estaba tan metida en su escaneo que no notaba la dificultad del desconocido para arrastrar sus pertenencias, fruncía el ceño al intentar localizarse y apenas era consciente de que había árboles a su alrededor. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue del gran agujero en el que quedó atorada la ruedita de su maleta que al intentar jalar usó fuerza contraria y lo obligó a caer graciosamente al pavimento tal cual lo hubiera hecho si llevara patines y fuera un mal patinador.

Tomoyo salió de su ensueño tan rápido como había entrado en él y como buena persona corrió a ayudar al joven.

-¿Está usted bien? – le preguntó.

-Eso creo – respondió él. Inglés, definitivamente inglés – gracias.

Se incorporó, rescató su maleta, se sacudió la retaguardia y pareció percatarse por primera vez en donde estaba. Después, girando la vista de un lado al otro, viendo los árboles, las banquillas y por último percatándose de la chica que estaba a su lado sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Seguro que está bien? – insistió Tomoyo no muy convencida – debió darse un buen golpe.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

-Acaba de caerse – respondió la nívea señalando el piso.

-O bueno – murmuró para seguidamente sacar una libretita de su bolsillo – Instituto Seiji – leyó, hizo un gesto y se rascó la cabeza – ya me perdí.

-Es derecho y luego da la vuelta a la derecha – le dijo Tomoyo a lo que él volteó con los ojos muy abiertos – es fácil llegar.

-¿Lo dice en serio?, ¿voy bien?, genial – preguntó sin podérsela creer – ¿dice que es derecho y después a la derecha? – siguió escribiendo en la libreta.

-Sí – respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño – la reja es blanca y hay un gran letrero que lo dice.

-Reja blanca y un gran letrero – repitió mientras escribía – gracias, me ha salvado la vida – repuso cuando terminó – y no lo digo literalmente.

-De nada – dijo Tomoyo viendo como el joven tomaba sus cosas y seguía su camino – ni siquiera me dijo su nombre – pensó y retomó el suyo.

--

Al día siguiente, Instituto Seiji:

-¿Y se fue?, ¿así como así? – le preguntó Sakura – debiste preguntarle su nombre.

-No creo que se hubiera visto muy bien Saku – reprochó Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué no?, ni que le pidieras su mano – siguió la esmeralda moviendo enérgicamente las manos de arriba abajo.

-De cualquier forma no lo volveré a ver – dijo la nívea en cogiéndose de hombros.

-El timbre, rayos, llegaré tardeeeeeeee – gritó la castaña saliendo como relámpago.

-El salón está al lado, es imposible que llegue tarde – se dijo a sí misma la amatista, su prima definitivamente era única.

-Atención alumnos – llamó el profesor de matemáticas… sí, matemáticas a primera hora!!!! – les presentaré a un nuevo alumno de intercambio – informó haciendo pasar al susodicho.

Al verlo, Tomoyo casi cae de su lugar y es que, era él, él, el chico al que había ayudado el día anterior… ¿qué probabilidades hay de eso?, o era el destino o era una mala pasada.

-Todos, él es Eriol Hiraguisawa, viene de Inglaterra a terminar su educación media superior con nosotros, trátenlo bien – era más una orden que una petición.

-Wow

-Yo lo trataré bien.

-Directo del olimpo.

-Y este, ¿qué se cree?

-¿Será casado?

Toda clase de comentarios sonaron al instante, ninguno de los presentes le quitaba la vista de encima y él sonreía como si nada.

-Toma asiento detrás de la señorita Daidoji – le dijo el profesor – al final de la fila.

-¿Qué?

-Ultraje.

-Complot.

-Te sedo mi lugar, pero no me quitaré.

Tomoyo esperaba el momento en que sus ojos entraran en contacto y la reconociera, pero eso no pasó, vio como la pasó por alto y escuchó cuando recorrió la silla para sentarse. Tal vez no había logrado reconocerla por el terror del primer día, algo completamente comprensible.

Las clases transcurrieron con la misma naturalidad, en cada oportunidad que tenían, los alumnos se acercaban a su nuevo compañero e intentaban entablar conversación con él, incluso alumnos de salones distintos iban a verlo y él tímidamente apenas y respondía. A la hora del almuerzo, Tomoyo se sorprendió de la forma en que logró escabullirse perdiéndolo completamente de vista.

Las clases terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tal vez cosa de la nueva celebridad. El caso era que tenía práctica con el coro y no podría irse temprano.

Ingresó al salón, saludó a sus compañeros y… lo vio, sentado frente al piano con el profesor a un lado muy sorprendido y sin apartar los ojos de sus marmoleas manos sobre las teclas. Se sorprendió al verlo pero lo disimuló.

Era pianista, un pianista sorprendente. Interpretó a Mozart sin mayor dificultad y memorizó la melodía que estaban practicando a una velocidad de vértigo. Realmente increíble, tentador, irresistible… un segundo, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?

-Excelente práctica – los felicitó el profesor – nos vemos mañana equipo.

Salieron sin prisa. Eriol en cambió tomó su tiempo, arreglando sus partituras como si fueran un tesoro. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo y al fin quedaron solos.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar – le dijo como quien diera la cosa – no pensé que querías llegar aquí para inscribirte.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules – ¿me hablas a mí?

-¿A quién más? Estamos solos – observó ella desconcertada – me alegra ver que supiste llegar.

-¿Nos conocemos? – cuestionó el oji-azul serio.

-Sí, ayer, en el parque – respondió Tomoyo más que indignada ¿qué se creía? – te dije como llegar a aquí – el chico pareció pensárselo, retroceder en el tiempo tal vez, se notaba confundido – ¿en serio no me recuerdas?

-No, la verdad no – respondió como disculpándose.

Ahora si era el colmo, ¿cómo se atrevía? Ese chico ¿quién se creía que era, el príncipe de Inglaterra? Si, era lindo, con un cabello increíble, un acento envinagrarte y unos ojos hermosos pero y eso ¿qué? No era gran cosa, también ella era linda y eso no le daba el lujo de tratar así a las personas el muy…

-¿Estás molesta? – se atrevió a preguntarle, Tomoyo estaba a punto de golpearlo – lo siento es que…

-O no, no vayas a decir ahora que nunca olvidarías una cara linda y blablablabla, ¿ahora me dirás que si me recuerdas? – le dijo evidentemente molesta y es que era tan…

-Es que, la verdad no te recuerdo – siguió el chico a modo de disculpa – y creo que aun que viera la cara más linda del universo si la olvidaría.

Y eso era más que suficiente, Tomoyo había encontrado al chico más idiota, estúpido, altanero, egocéntrico, baboso, con su linda sonrisa y su estúpida expresión culpable no lograba engañarla era simplemente un casanova más, un maldito casanova.

-Pero creo que eres linda – dijo Eriol tímidamente, viéndola con evidente nerviosismo – creo.

-Me lleva, definitivamente IDIOTA.

**CONTINUARA**

------

Por el momento es to...too...totodo amigos. En el próximo capítulo sabremos porqué el nombre de esta historia, espero no desepcionarlos.

Ralmente espero que les haya gustado y lo demuestren pinchando en REVIEW.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que nos han agregado a sus favoritos =D y espero que la lista siga aumentando.

Demostrando que aun se respira

Ciaito


	2. Qué tienes qué?

**"El Efecto Dory"**

Holaito a todos, aquí con la actualización de esta historia (que espero les esté gustando).

a leer:

**¿Qué tienes qué?**

El muy idiota se le había escabullido, ese… estúpido hijo de China. Primero la insulta… bueno en teoría ella había comenzado, pero él, él… él se lo merecía, en verdad que se lo merecía. Ella no tenía la culpa de que fuera un… (por favor un insulto decente) un… taradúpido, sí eso era, un reverendo taradúpido con boca grande, ¿cómo se había atrevido a llamarla novia de Frankenstein versión japonesa?

Pero no se le escaparía, no, atravesaría los siete mares si era necesario. Lo atraparía y cuando lo hiciera, por el mismísimo Mushu que pagaría su insulto, con creces e intereses.

Sakura iba a toda velocidad corriendo de un lado al otro con estos pensamientos rondando su cabeza y es que el muy desvergonzado de Syaoran Lee se había atrevido a insultarla delante de toda la clase al finalizar el último periodo y para después darse a la fuga. Lo vio salir de la escuela con dirección al parque y ahí lo perdió de vista.

Como toda buena atleta pasaba a los peatones con gran facilidad esquivando a la izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha y… COLISION. Había chocado, y en qué forma. El individuo con el que había salió de la nada a una velocidad modestamente elevada, provocando un fuerte empujón, varios pasos hacia atrás y un golpazo en la retaguardia y otras partes para cada uno.

-Auch – se quejó Sakura sobándose.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que no la vi – Se disculpó el chico acercándose rápidamente a ella - ¿Estás usted bien? – le preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

-Se fue, lo perdí de vista, en un instante estaba ahí y luego… - se detuvo al ver al chico: pelinegro con unos agradables destellos azules, tez blanca, rasgos finos y ojos de un profundo zafiro, extranjero, y vaya que extranjero.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada – la reconfortó el desconocido.

-No no, tengo que encontrarlo – siguió la esmeralda recordando al retazo de ser humano ese – un chico castaño, no muy alto, medio baboso, con el cabello revuelto y una chaqueta azul.

-¿Chaqueta azul? – repitió el chico – oye yo vi a un chico de chaqueta azul, no sé si sea medio baboso, no lo toqué pero…

-¿En serio?

-Ajá, pasó corriendo por aquí hace un segundo – explicó señalando el área.

-¿Era chino?

-Más bien lacio diría yo – repuso el oji-azul – Eriol, mucho gusto – se presentó.

-¿Por dónde?, ¿hacia dónde se fue? Tengo que alcanzarlo – apuró la chica.

-O o o o o o – se urgió el chico explorando el lugar – por allá, se fue hacia allá, sígueme – y salió corriendo, sin pérdida de tiempo Sakura lo siguió.

-Te lo agradezco mucho – le gritó la chica apresurándose para darle alcance.

-No hay problema – escuchó que le decía.

Corrieron por una gran extensión de césped recién crecido y tupido de árboles. El chico era veloz, pero de pronto o Sakura se hizo mucho más rápida o él bajó la velocidad… definitivamente la segunda opción, y no solo bajó la velocidad parecía que iba trotando, extendió los brazos y comenzó a zigzaguear como si fuera un avión. De pronto pareció reparar en Sakura, dejó de jugar y volvió a tomar velocidad.

Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? El chico delante de ella corría a una velocidad no muy alta y se le notaba nervioso. Vio como giró la cabeza en dirección suya y giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda, pero no quedó ahí, aumentó tanto su velocidad que la castaña por poco lo pierde. No iba en línea recta, cruzaba matorrales, saltaba grandes piedras y corría por entre los árboles.

-Oye, oye, espera – le gritó la esmeralda.

Cruzaron a toda velocidad el pequeño puente, rodearon varios árboles y regresaron al camino pavimentado.

-Aléjate quieres – le dijo repentinamente parándose en seco y encarándola – déjame respirar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué la tierra no es suficientemente grande? – cuestionó molesto, Sakura estaba en una especie de shock - ¿qué te pasa amiga? Eh, eh, eh, ¿qué tienes conmigo?, ¿qué?, ¿qué?, ¿qué?, ¿acaso soy norte y tu sur?

-¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó Sakura completamente confundida.

-Deja de seguirme – le gritó el pelinegrodestellosazules.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando – admitió Sakura – solo me estabas mostrando por donde se fue el castaño de la chaqueta azul.

-¿Chaqueta azul? Oye yo vi a un chico de chaqueta azul, pasó corriendo por aquí hace un segundo – informó el chico emocionado – se fue por… - pensó detenidamente – allá, se fue por allá, sígueme.

-Espera – gritó Sakura desesperada ¿qué rayos pasaba?

Volvieron a correr uno detrás del otro y por increíble que parezca, el chico repitió todo lo que había hecho antes, disminuyó la velocidad, extendió los brazos y zigzagueó como niño pequeño jugando al avioncito. Nuevamente reparó en Sakura y poniéndose nervioso salió en fuga.

-Oye, espera quieres – le gritó la castaña - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?, más bien ¿qué pasa contigo amiga? – cuestionó el chico – Deja de seguirme, o no, ya sé que te pasa – afirmó entrecerrando los ojos – eres una de esas – exclamó.

-¿Una de quién? – interrogó la chica respirando profundamente.

-Una acosadora – dijo el níveo – acosadora, aquí hay una acosadora – gritó.

Por suerte para ella, el parque estaba desierto, a excepción de otra chica que se apresuró por darles alcance.

-Sakura – le gritó.

-Tommy ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaba buscándote, ¿qué pasa? – interrogó al notar la presencia de _ese_ tipo.

-Es una acosadora – se apresuró a declarar – no deja de seguirme – añadió frustrado.

-No soy una acosadora – se defendió Sakura perdiendo la compostura – me mostrabas por donde se fue Lee – gritó.

-¿Lee? – repitió el chico pensando – oye, yo vi a Lee y pasó corriendo por aquí hace un segundo – dijo emocionado – se fue por… allá, se fue por allá, sígueme.

-No de nuevo – exclamó Sakura, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas dieron y se posó frente a él impidiendo que continuara – espera, espera, espera, ¿qué rayos te sucede? Ya me has dicho dos veces hacia donde se fue.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el chico cohibido – o no.

-Si todo esto lo planeaste junto con Lee para ayudarlo a salirse con la suya – comenzó Sakura apretando los puños – eres muy cruel.

-No, no, no – se apresuró el chico – yo no cr… perdona es que sufro de falta de memoria de corto plazo – explicó.

-¿Qué tienes qué? – preguntaron las chicas al unisón.

-Falta de memoria de corto plazo – repitió medio sonriendo.

Ambas intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-No inventes – dijo Sakura.

-No puedo creerlo – agregó Tomoyo.

-No, es en serio – les dijo el inglés – olvido todo de inmediato, es herencia – se detuvo a pensar – ¿herencia viene de familia cierto?

-Sí.

-Es herencia – repitió – bueno, creo que así era – se giró noventa grados, se rascó la cabeza y después la barbilla – ehm, mmm, ¿dónde estarán? – siguió palpándose la barbilla pensando unos segundos más hasta que notó la presencia de las chicas, giró para quedar frente a ellas con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro – ¿se les ofrece algo?

-De veras tiene algo – le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo.

-Claro que no, es el casanova del que te hable – le dijo ella.

-A, es él – soltó Sakura dando un pequeño brinquito.

-Oigan, yo vi esa película – exclamó el pelinegrodestellosazules – creo, o tal vez era otra – se quedó pensando unos momentos – hola, soy Eriol.

-Eso ya lo sabemos – le dijo Sakura.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó el chico como apenado – entonces, ¿por qué yo no sé los suyos?

-Porque los olvidarías de entre treinta segundos a tres minutos – respondió Lee salido de quién sabe dónde con evidencias de haber reído mucho, se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta – en verdad eres el mejor Eriol.

-Lee – gritó el chico feliz de ver al recién llegado – que bien, llegare pronto a casa.

-Lo sabía, están en esto juntos – gritó Sakura enfurecida.

-¿Es tu nuevo método de conquista Syaoran? – le preguntó Tommy irritada.

-Claro que no – se defendió.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que se conocen? – quiso saber la amatista.

-Somos primos – respondió el chino – como ustedes dos.

-O, por favor – soltó la nívea mirando a uno y luego al otro - ¿Cómo es que te llama por tu apellido?

-Es que es más corto y fácil para él – les dijo – de hecho, suele acortar todos los nombres, a todos nosotros llama Lee, a excepción de Meiling, a ella la llama Mei. Es un lío cuando nos juntamos todos.

-Son las tres y cuarto – informó el inglés.

-¿Disculpa?

-Preguntaron la hora ¿cierto? – les dijo a las chicas.

-¿Qué?

-No Eriol, son amigas – lo corrigió el castaño – Tomoyo Daidoji y Sakura (daa) Kinomoto.

-¿No tienen unos más cortos?

-Lo ven.

-Debo de admitir que este nuevo método de conquista es realmente increíble y fastidioso – dijo la amatista masajeándose la cien.

-El en serio sufre de falta de memoria a corto plazo o como yo prefiero llamarlo, el efecto Dory – les dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

-¿El efecto Dory?

-Sip, ustedes saben, por esa película de Disney – explicó moviendo los brazos de forma graciosa – toda su familia de parte de su madre la sufren, a excepción de una de sus primas.

-Realmente no te creo.

Un sonoro gruñido interrumpió la conversación, el rugido de un estómago furioso y hambriento.

-¿Qué fue eso?, ¿escucharon eso? – preguntó el oji-azul asustado, poniéndose a la defensiva, girando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Tu estómago – informó el ambarino.

-¿Me va a estallar? – preguntó horrorizado y tocándose el estómago con sumo cuidado – No quiero morir aún Lee.

-No morirás, solo tienes que comer – le dijo su primo aguantando una carcajada.

-Pizza – gritó el otro.

--

-¿Recuérdame por qué vinimos? – le pidió la amatista a su prima.

Se encontraban en una de las pizzerías más famosas de la ciudad. Sakura y Tomoyo murmuraban por lo bajo mientras Syaoran leía el menú el otro extranjerito volteaba hacia todos lados curioso.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? – preguntó una mesera viendo intensamente a los chicos e ignorando a las otras dos.

-Ooooo – se apresuró el pelinegrodestellosazules - ¿dónde estamos?

-En una pizzería – le recordó su primo.

-Genial, una grande de esas cosas redondas y rojas – pidió haciendo la forma de un círculo con los dedos.

-De peperoni no – lo cortó el castaño – hawaiiana.

-No, definitivamente no – dijo el otro.

-O vamos, ¿Por qué no?, de cualquier forma tu olvidaras lo que comiste en cinco minutos y yo lo recordaré por varios días.

-¿Cuál es esa?

-La que tiene piña – respondió la esmeralda.

-O, soy alérgico a la piña – dijo Eriol.

-¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó el chino. El otro cambió el rostro a uno más pensador – olvídalo, la de peperoni está bien.

La mesera tomó la orden y antes de retirarse vio a Syaoran de una forma tan coqueta que incomodó a dos de las presentes (el otro parecía estar en órbita) y curiosamente puso de mal humor a la castaña.

-Tommy tienes razón, solo son un par de casanovas – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo soy Eriol.

-Deja de presentarte quieres – le pidió la nívea.

-¿Quiénes son? – le susurró a su primo.

-Son japonesas.

-Y ¿qué hacen aquí? – siguió sorprendido por la respuesta anterior.

-Supongo que tienen curiosidad por ti – respondió levantando una ceja.

-O, ya veo – repuso emocionado – Eriol, mucho gusto – las chicas no respondieron pero adoptaron una cara de pocos amigos – son muy jóvenes, ¿a qué edad se graduaron de la universidad?

-¿Disculpa? – cuestionó la joven Daidoji.

-Están cursando el último año de la preparatoria – le informó Syaoran con una radiante sonrisa – como tú.

-Lee, no creo poder confiar en unos doctores que no se han graduado de la universidad – le susurró.

-Ellas no son doctoras – le dijo el ambarino después de haber soltado una fuerte carcajada – son mis amigas, al menos una.

-Que bien – exclamó con una hermosa sonrisa que estremeció a las chicas – mucho gusto, soy Eriol, espero que seamos amigos.

-No sigas repitiendo tu nombre – le dijo Tomoyo exasperada – en serio Syaoran, lo golpearé si vuelve a hacerlo.

-Ehm, lo siento – dijo – es que olvido que ya me presente.

-Termina la broma ya quieren – por primera vez desde que habían comenzado su amistad, Tomoyo se veía realmente molesta con él – todo eso de la falta de memoria a corto plazo o efecto Dory, nunca había escuchado algo tan… estúpido.

-Ojalá fuera una broma Tommy – respondió serio.

-¿En dónde estamos? – cuestionó el oji-azul volviendo a inspeccionar el lugar, justo en ese momento su estómago volvió a rugir, abrió los ojos horrorizado y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia el castaño - ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Fuerte y claro.

-Creo que es una bomba – informó muy serio y nervioso.

-Buu – gritó el castaño haciendo saltar a su primo.

-Syaoran no seas cruel con él – lo reprendió Sakura.

-Jajajajaja – reía él – tranquilo primo, solo era tu estómago.

-La bomba está en mi estómago – se alarmó de forma tal que entristeció un poco a Tomoyo – ayúdame – le pidió a Syaoran de una forma tan tierna e irresistiblemente encantadora que Sakura no puso más en duda su enfermedad – por favor.

-Eriol, no tienes una bomba en tu estómago – lo tranquilizó – solo tienes hambre, cuando comas el ruido se irá.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente, como sé que Confucio estaba muy confundido y que Mulán era niña - respondió dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¿Era niña? – cuestionó sorprendido – Un segundo, ¿quién es Mulán?

-No era inglesa.

-Entiendo y, ¿quiénes son ellas? – preguntó refiriéndose a ambas primas.

-Son… - comenzó el castaño, se detuvo y sonrió malévolamente – es linda ¿no crees? – dijo señalando a Tomoyo a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Ehm, eso creo – respondió – no estoy muy seguro.

Pero quién se creía ese tipo, realmente era…

-La invitaste a salir y ella aceptó – le mintió dándole un golpe en el brazo – galán.

-¿Qué? – soltó la chica molesta.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó incrédulo - ¿yo hice eso?

- Claro, y muchos darían cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar – siguió.

-¿En serio?

Cómo que en serio?, ese chico era... Quién rayos se creía? lo iba a matar, en verdad que estaba a punto de... cometer un crimen.

-Si claro, se ve que le gustas.

-SYAORAN – gritó la amatista haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verlos.

-No parece muy feliz – observó el níveo hablando bajo.

-Es por que no le has puesto mucha atención – repuso divertido - ¿Qué tipo de cita eres?

-O lo siento, hola, soy Eriol – le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tomoyo no se detuvo a pensar, tan solo actuó y se sorprendió al descubrir la mejor forma para quitarse la frustración que ese chico le provocaba.

-Auch, Lee me golpeó – se quejó sobándose el hombro. En su asiento Lee se retorcía de la risa - ¿es alguna clase de costumbre de las chicas en…? ¿En dónde estamos?

-En Japón.

-Bien, ¿es alguna clase de costumbre de las chicas en Japón?

-Ya lo creo que sí – respondió sobándose la barriga – las cortejas y te golpean, ocurre todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? – le cuestionó furiosa la nívea.

-Es que tú le gustas – respondió Syaoran.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron al unisón ambos níveos.

-Claro, incluso escribió sobre ti – dijo – es la niña linda de ayer, la que te dio instrucciones para llegar al instituto.

-¿Niña linda? – repitió el chico sacando una pequeña libretita de su bolsillo, Syaoran se la arrebató al instante.

-Aquí está.

-Oye, devuélvela.

-Derecho y después a la derecha, blablablá… - comenzó a leer – una niña linda me dio estas instrucciones, ojalá recordara su nombre… o al menos su rostro… solo sé que era linda… creo.

Tomoyo se sonrojó al acto, y es que como imaginar que ese chico escribiría eso de ella. Realmente creía que era muy extraño pero tal parecía que no era una mala persona… un segundo, un casanova, definitivamente era un casanova y toda esa pantomima era su método de seducción. Aaaaaaaaaaaa, el muy…. Si tan solo no tuviera cara de ángel y ojos de cielo.

-Lee – se quejó el oji-azul obteniendo de nuevo su libreta.

-Dejen de actuar quieren – dijo la joven Daidoji realmente molesta.

-Tranquila Tommy, no estamos actuando.

-Cierto Toby, esto no es un teatro – observó Eriol - ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-No dice el nombre de la chica – observó Sakura – pudo ser cualquiera.

-Escuché cuando Tommy te contaba sobre el "lindo chico extranjero" al que había ayudado a llegar al instituto – repuso Syaoran y la nombrada adquirió más color en sus mejillas.

-Necesito ir al baño – dijo de pronto el pelinegro.

-Es derecho.

Los tres quedaron en un profundo silencio, uno de ellos demasiado divertido para romperlo y las otras dos demasiado confundidas y molestas.

-No te creo nada – sinceró Tomoyo.

-Es la verdad Tommy – repitió el chico – Eriol es un caso grave del efecto Dory. Su madre tiene una memoria temporal de entre dos a tres días, es tiempo suficiente para prevenirse de casi cualquier cosa. Uno de sus tíos pierde la memoria cada una o dos horas. Pero la memoria temporal de Eriol es realmente corta.

-¿Cómo es que habla tan bien el japonés?

-Es que es extremadamente inteligente – explicó – aparte del inglés, sabe hablar francés, italiano, alemán, japonés y chino, claro que él no sabe que lo sabe, en este aspecto su cabeza es como una biblioteca, cuando escucha a alguien hablando uno de esos idiomas un libro se abre, lo mismo pasa con otras materias, como matemáticas y ciencias – las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas – incluso puede escribir cualquier partitura de Mozart sin ningún error y de memoria, si no fuera por este pequeño problema hace tiempo que se hubiera graduado de la universidad.

-Eso es… extraño – dijo Sakura - ¿qué hace aquí?

-¿Recuerdan cuando me rompí el brazo hace como seis meses? – las chicas asintieron – escuché a dos doctores hablar sobre un estudio avanzado para la falta de memoria a corto plazo, investigué un poco y descubrí que Japón tiene la investigación más avanzada sobre esta enfermedad. De inmediato pensé en Eriol. Me puse en contacto con ellos y guala, lo mandaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿cómo puede ir al baño solo?

-Es que eso no forma parte de su memoria temporal – explicó Syaoran – es algo natural y mecanizado como lo es comer, dormir y respirar. Aparte, está acostumbrado a una rutina para hacerse independiente en esos aspectos.

-¿Rutina?

-Así es, a quienes sufren del efecto Dory los acostumbran a ser rutinarios y ordenados. Sus doctores y terapeutas les enseñan – explicó – por ejemplo, Eriol dura alrededor de cinco minutos en el baño, primero se lava las manos, hace lo suyo, usa el papel (lo dobla muy bien), se lava las manos con jabón y después usa gel antibacterial, todo el tiempo hace lo mismo.

-Limpio después de todo – murmuró Tomoyo.

-Para preparar algo para comer, anota lo que necesita y lo que va a preparar, el infeliz cocina delicioso – dijo a modo de reproche – aunque claro, olvida lo que come casi después de comerlo. A las diez de la noche se prepara para dormir y a las diez y media sus luces están apagadas. Antes de las diez él no sabe que tiene que prepararse. Si por alguna razón se pasa de las diez y media, duerme sólo si su cuerpo se rinde y no porque él sepa que tiene que dormir.

-Eso debe de ser frustrante – comentó la esmeralda sintiendo compasión por el joven.

-¿Tú crees? Gran parte de la vida de Eriol está en su computadora. Todos los días al despertar y varias veces al día, tiene que leer muchas hojas de su agenda para saber lo que debe de hacer y hace apuntes rápidos en su libreta de bolsillo – siguió el castaño – como las instrucciones dadas por la niña linda.

-Eres de lo peor – le dijo la nívea entrecerrando los ojos.

-O vamos, no niego que está confundido la mayoría del tiempo, pero se nota que lo tienes embelesado – exclamó Syaoran alegre, Tomoyo volteó hacia otra parte – no te quita los ojos de encima cada vez que se percata de tu presencia… niña linda.

-Cállate – ordenó completamente sonrojada.

-Y también se nota que te gusta – siguió el chino, cómo estaba disfrutando de eso – lindo chico extranjero.

-Bueno, si es lindo – comentó Sakura.

-O por favor – soltó el heredero Lee cambiando su expresión – es solo la atracción a lo nuevo, no lo verás lindo en un par de semanas.

-¿Celoso Lee? – preguntó la amatista.

-ya quisieras.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? – cuestionó la inocente de su prima.

-¿Disculpen? – interrumpió una camarera – ¿él está con ustedes?

-Hola Lee – saludó Eriol al lado de la muchacha.

-Dijo que estaba perdido – les dijo la chica extrañada por el comportamiento del inglés – se asustó mucho cuando le dije que está en Japón.

-¿Escucharon eso? – cuestionó asustado al escuchar el sonoro rugido de su estómago - ¿qué rayos fue eso?, creo que alguien me está persiguiendo… y me vuelve loco – agregó tomándose la cabeza.

-Siéntate, en un momento se va – le aseguró el castaño.

-Es un encanto ¿no lo creen? – les dijo la mesera a las chicas.

-Es un casanova – murmuró Tomoyo molesta.

-Su pizza está lista.

-Pizza – se entusiasmó el pelinegrodestellosazules.

-Yo quería Hawaiiana – se quejó Syaoran.

-¿Por qué no la pediste?

-Porque tú dijiste que eres alérgico a la piña – le recordó Sakura.

-Un segundo, ¿eres alérgico a la piña? – le preguntó el chico medio alterado.

-No que yo recuerde.

-Desgraciado… me engañó.

--

Esto fue to...to...totototodo amigos.

QUe les parece lo del efecto Dory, ahora ya sabemos por que la historia se llama así... Gracias Disney pixar, son los mejores.

Solo dos personas adivinaron el porque del nombre (bien hecho C y C) y otra más ya lo sabía.

Aprovecho para agraceder a todas las personas que han mandado un señor **R** (REview, sigan haciendolo) y a todos aquellos que nos han agragado a si lista de favoritos y alertas, son lo máximo.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

ADIOSIN :D


	3. Hamburguesas, Helado y Cine

Holaito a tods.

Aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo que no es tan largo a pesar de la barrita de la derecha, como posiblemente notarán al ir leyendo.

Espero que les guste:

* * *

**Hamburguesa, Helado y Cine**

Un mes… hacía exactamente un mes, seis días, once horas y veinticinco segundos (aproximadamente) que habían ido juntos a la pizzería y Syaoran les narrara tan irreal, patética y taradúpida (donación de Sakura) historia. Porque sí, ella (Tomoyo) sabía a la perfección que esos dos solo estaban jugando, que era todo una artimaña, una vil táctica de seducción. Lo peor de todo era que ese pedazo de cretino casanova inglés sabía actuar a las mil maravillas (y el Oscar al mejor actor es para…), tenía a prácticamente todas las chicas (y más que eso) rendidas a sus pies, se lo comían con la vista, le hablaban en doble sentido e incluso babeaban en frente suyo y él… como si nada.

-¿Qué rayos espera si ya las tiene donde las quería? – se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-¿Dónde las quería? Ni siquiera sabe que existen – dijo Sakura. En palabras de Tomoyo, su prima había "caído" en la trampa a los pocos días – no es ninguna trampa, ¿acaso no lo has visto lo suficiente?

-Por favor Saku, es un charlatán.

-Pues gracias a ese charlatán, e descansado del capitán baboso – repuso la castaña.

Syaoran pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con su primo. Según él, no podía dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo o llegaría a Roma al medio día. Desafortunadamente para la nívea, era ella quien compartía salón con Eriol y si bien resultó ser un chico muy inteligente, su comportamiento no dejaba de ser extremadamente extraño.

-Ah, mira – dijo (gritó) de pronto Sakura señalando al rey de Roma (en este caso Inglaterra) que entraba en escena inspeccionando el lugar entre curioso y temeroso – Eriol.

-No Sakura – intentó la amatista.

Demasiado tarde, Eriol las vio y se apresuró hacia ellas.

-S…S… ehm – intentó palpándose la barbilla - ¿Anny?

-Tommy – corrigió.

-Lo sabía – así es damas y caballeros, para mayor enojo de la joven Daidoji el pelinegrodestellosazules parecía (y solo parecía) comenzar a guardar en su frágil memoria sus rostros… pero tenía un serio problema con los nombres – me perdí, o Lee se me perdió, no sé muy bien.

-Tal parece que ni siquiera sabes hacer eso bien – dijo la amatista en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras? – propuso Sakura.

-No.

-Gracias – dijo el chico con una radiante sonrisa - ¿en dónde estamos?

-En la escuela.

-Oh… ¿por qué?

-Porque evidentemente nuestros padres no nos quieren en casa – respondió la pelinegra con fingida sonrisa.

-Aquí estás – y ese era Syaoran respirando con dificultad – te estuve buscando… por todos lados.

-Hola Lee, ¿tampoco te quieren en casa? – cuestionó el inglés.

-No le digan eso, o mejor dicho, no le digas eso Tommy – la reprendió.

-¿Qué importa? Según tú se le va a olvidar.

-Pero mientras lo recuerda se lo cree – repuso el chino – se buena con él… niña linda.

Sip, efectivamente Lee aún no olvidaba eso.

-En serio eres…

-¿Quién iba a pensar que un lindo y tierno paciente de efecto Dory lograría sacar el lado impaciente y asesino de la pequeña y siempre amable T. Daidoji? – cuestionó el chico divertido.

Respuesta: Nadie.

Hasta ella misma lo sabía y se sorprendía de sobremanera al descubrir que, efectivamente esa persona existía y estaba sentada justo a su lado, ¿cómo había sido eso posible? No tenía idea, solo sabía que la mayor parte del día deseaba ahorcarlo y borrarle esa irresistible sonrisa de… Don Juan.

-Y… ¿en dónde estamos? – volvió a preguntar Eriol.

-Por cierto Tommy – comenzó Syaoran ignorando a su primo – ¿tienes tiempo esta tarde? – la chica frunció el ceño – hace una semana me pediste una prueba del efecto Dory (aparte de la viva que tienes al lado) y hoy sería grandioso.

-O claro, ya quiero ver esa prueba – aceptó la chica.

--

¿Por qué había aceptado?... ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado?

Quería pruebas sí, pero por… el grandísimo, estaban en el m… vendito hospital y ella odiaba los hospitales desde que, de pequeña le extrajeron las amígdalas. Nunca (y se repite) nunca iba al hospital.

-Yo dije Tommy, no Tommy y medio ser humano – dijo Syaoran con una mueca de asco – chicle – le dijo a Sakura.

-Cierra la boca Dee – exclamó la castaña.

Eriol por su parte movía la cabeza de un lado al otro al son de la canción que escuchaba a través de sus audífonos, parecía no percatarse ni de la compañía, ni del lugar. Cuando Tomoyo se fijó en él, tenía los ojos cerrados y movía los labios sin pronunciar palabra, la nívea pensó que era patético.

-Eriol, mi paciente favorito – llegó saludando una atractiva enfermera. Eriol seguía en la luna – Eriol – lo volvió a llamar y no fue hasta que lo asustó tocándolo en el hombro que reaccionó – hola.

-Lee, esta persona me asusta – le confesó intentando que ella no lo escuchara.

-Tal parece que comienza a asociarme con su doctora – dedujo la mujer – vamos mejorando. ¿Son las amigas de las que me contaste?

-Sí, son ellas – respondió Syaoran – la distraída y la escéptica – presentó.

-¿Por qué le hablaste de nosotras? – quiso saber la pelinegra nada feliz.

-Fácil, quieren que Eriol ejercite su memoria para con las personas – explicó el castaño con un peculiar brillo en los ojos – y para eso necesitaban a un par de voluntarios.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera.

-Vamos, a ustedes las ve a diario en la escuela – siguió el chico poniéndose más serio.

-Lo que intentamos es que Eriol guarde su información en poco tiempo – dijo la médico – hasta ahora tarda aproximadamente un año para guardar a medias la información de una sola persona.

-Eso es triste – dijo Sakura.

-Syaoran ha hecho un buen trabajo – continuó la mujer – por encargo nuestro desde hace un mes que le habla de ustedes y le muestra fotos, tal parece que comienza a no tomarlas por extrañas.

-¿Qué? – casi gritó Tomoyo exigiendo con la vista una explicación.

-Me parecieron las candidatas perfectas – fue su excusa.

-¿Fotografías? – preguntó la esmeralda.

-No te hagas ilusiones, la foto del recuerdo del año pasado – se apresuró a decirle el ámbar a la vez que sus orejas se tornaban rojas tomate.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Por qué nosotras? Estas muerto Syaoran.

-Tranquila, estamos en un hospital – dijo la mujer.

-¿Hospital?

-O o – soltó Syaoran.

-Hospital, no quiero – dijo Eriol – no quiero, no me gustan los hospitales, vámonos – se levantó y antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso Syaoran lo tiró de sentón – nooooooooooo, hospital no, mis dientes están bien mira – y sacó la lengua.

-¿Empezamos? – propuso la doctora.

-Ni hablar.

-Por favor Tommy – le pidió el chino sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a su primo – sé que te gustará que te reconozca, niña linda.

-Ayúdame Candy – exclamó Eriol intentando ponerse en pie.

-Hagamos esto, ayúdanos hoy y cuando terminemos te hablaré sobre la falta de memoria a corto plazo, si te convence nos sigues ayudando, sino empezamos de cero – le dijo la doctora poniéndose frente a frente con una (para ella) escalofriante sonrisa en el rostro que logró erizar los vellos de los brazos de Syaoran.

Tomoyo suspiró profundamente, lo pensó un par de segundos y al final dijo:

-Te odio Lee.

--

Pruebas médicas sólidamente establecidas, artículos publicados en prestigiadas revistas, tomografías, encefalogramas, historial de toda una vida (dieciséis años, siete meses y trece días), incluso un documental de discovery. Todo eso demostraba que, el efecto Dory dejaba de ser solo una tonta forma de seducción y pasaba a la lista de enfermedades extrovertidas de uno en varios varios millones (muy aproximada a la probabilidad del nacimiento de un genio o de un niño mariposa).

Y aun así, Tomoyo no podía ni quería creerlo. El pensar que una persona como Eriol padecía tal enfermedad era tan fantasioso como la guerra de las galaxias, era simplemente, una mala pasada de la vida. De entre todos esos millones, ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué su familia, su madre, sus tíos y primos? y sobre todo, ¿por qué ella tenía que soportarlo?

Ese individuo era precisamente al que no lograba tolerar, el que sacaba la parte negativa de ella, la que deseaba convertirse en sádica, la que, durante toda su vida había permanecido en el anonimato. No dejaba de preguntarse ¿cómo había pasado eso?

Y para colmo de males, tendría que volver al hospital en un intento por ser reconocida, algo que de su parte no quería… o tal vez sí… no, no lo quería… o ¿sí y no quería reconocerlo? No, definitivamente no, no, no y no. ¿Por qué querría ella que el chico al que estaba planeando matar la reconociera? Tonterías.

-Me alegro de poder ayudarlo – dijo Sakura de camino a casa. Tomoyo se limitó a verla entre enojada y enojada – o vamos, ¿aún no te convences?

-Es solo que…

-Es solo que… no quieres admitir que te gusta – y se ganó una mirada de muérete propia de un soldado inglés a uno alemán en la segunda guerra mundial – y no te culpo, si es lindísimo.

-O por favor.

--

Dos semanas después y Eriol ya no tomaba por extrañas a Tomoyo y a Sakura, no sabía quiénes eran, no sabía que era lo que hacían, no sabía sus nombres ni porqué estaba con ellas y aún desconocía la existencia Max Planck, pero venga que por lo menos había dejado de preguntar sobre su presencia cada vez que estaban juntos en la escuela, en el hospital o caminando por la calle. La amatista sabía perfectamente que eso no traería nada bueno.

-Necesito que me hagas un favorcito – le pidió Syaoran a la hora de la salida.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó rápidamente, era raro que el orgulloso de Syaoran Lee pidiera favores.

-Lleva a Eriol a mi casa.

-Olvídalo – respondió mecánicamente.

-Por favor Tommy – dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Llévalo tú.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, nunca me has negado un favor – siguió el castaño poniendo ojos de cachorro herido – no me niegues este.

-Syaoran, no soporto a tu primo – dijo la nívea con toda calma - ¿cómo me pides que lo lleve a tu casa? Seguramente terminaría en la comisaría tras matarlo con sus propios lentes.

-Es que yo no puedo llevarlo, el entrenador nos extenderá la práctica por el partido del sábado y si lo dejo conmigo sé que se irá en menos de cinco minutos – explicó tan rápido que de milagro no se trabó – por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Ni hablar.

-Vamos, solo llévalo a casa – le rogó hincándose y abrazándola de las rodillas.

-Syaoran.

-No es nada difícil – siguió él soltando grandes chorros de lágrimas – es un buen niño, no te dará problemas.

-Basta Syaoran.

-Nunca volveré a pedirte nada en la vida.

-Deja de hacer esto.

-Te daré lo que quieras, te pondré un harem (con Eriol como bocadillo principal).

-Te digo que no.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor – le rogó sin soltarla – ni yo ni mis descendientes volveremos a pedirte nada nunca en toda nuestra miserable existencia.

-Está bien, lo haré – le gritó irritada.

-Sí, gracias Tommy, eres de lo mejor – y se incorporó rápidamente sin señas de llanto – iré por él.

-Algo me dice que me arrepentiré – se dijo a sí misma viendo a su amigo arrastrando con el inglés.

-Tu niña linda te llevará hoy a casa – le dijo.

-SYAORAN.

-Nos vemos – y salió en fuga.

-¿Te llamas linda? – le preguntó el oji-azul con una encantadora sonrisa – yo soy Eriol.

-Solo camina – le pidió la chica comenzando a sentir una pequeña punzada en la cabeza.

Comenzaron su caminata en silencio. Tomoyo estaba decidida a llevar al extraño ser proveniente de otra galaxia lo más rápido posible a casa de Lee y refugiarse en su cuarto hasta la hora de la cena. ¿Qué tanto podía tardar en llevarlo? Aparte, en esos momentos estaba en silencio inspeccionando todo a su alrededor; era una ventaja que no preguntara quién era o dijera su nombre cada cinco segundos.

Y tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el chico ya no iba a su lado. Había desaparecido, posiblemente sus parientes llegaron en su pequeño platillo volador y se lo llevaron mientras no veía, o mejor aún, era un tipo de topo mutante y escavó bajo tierra para refugiarse del sol. O muy posiblemente era el chico que trotaba cuesta abajo moviendo los brazos como robot evidentemente feliz y despreocupado de la vida.

-Yo lo mato.

Salió corriendo tras él, que ni cuenta se dio. Si alguien los hubiera visto en esos momentos hubiera pensado que esos chicos tenían serios problemas con su edad, ¿tan grandecitos y todavía jugando a las traes? O posiblemente algún conflicto de enamorados. El chiste era que él trotaba sin parar de un lado al otro, rodeando árboles, saltando bancas, haciendo equilibrio sobre un árbol caído, extendiendo sus brazos como avión y corriendo más. Ella hacía lo posible por seguirle el paso de forma graciosa, ya hacia equilibrio él, ya hacia equilibrio ella, hasta que notó que eso no era necesario y solo la retrasaba más.

-Eriol – le gritó cuando no pudo más.

El chico se paró en seco y giró la cabeza de un lado al otro y hacia arriba.

-Eriol – volvió a llamarlo.

Esa vez supo quién lo llamaba y se acercó a ella que, en un ángulo extraño trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Hola – le dijo agachándose a su altura - ¿se te ofrece algo?

-¿Por qué corriste? – le preguntó notablemente molesta.

-Porque es divertido, ¿no te gusta correr? Porque debería, es un buen ejercicio.

-Escucha, solo te llevaré a tu casa y listo – le dijo incorporándose.

-¿Sabes dónde vivo? – cuestionó ladeando la cabeza – porque yo no.

-Lo sé, vamos.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? – cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, ¿qué se creía ese chico? ¿A qué estaba jugando?

-Tengo hambre – respondió – dicen que si no comes, tus tripas se comen unas a otras, y no creo que eso se sienta bien.

-Comerás cuando llegues a casa.

-No – dijo y comenzó a trotar de nuevo – comer, comer, comer.

-Espera – haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo alcanzó antes de que se alejara - ¿a dónde vas?

-No sé, tengo hambre – volvió a decir.

-Comerás en tu casa.

-No quiero, no quiero y no quiero – dijo emberrinchado dando pisotón tras pisotón.

-Ya estás demasiado grandecito para eso – le soltó elevando la voz – vámonos – e intentó arrastrarlo hasta su casa.

-Quiero comer – chilló el inglés llamando la atención de varias personas.

-De acuerdo – gritó la chica cerrando fuertemente los puños para evitar abalanzarse sobre él – después de que comas irás directo a casa.

-Sip.

Macdonals fue el primer sitio decente que Tomoyo encontró para que su suplicio aplacara su hambre y sus supuestas tripas no se devoraran la una a la otra. Y viéndolo comer de esa forma terriblemente encantadora se reprimió internamente por pensar que comía de una forma terriblemente encantadora. Es decir… no había nada que decir, simplemente no podía seguir pensando, imaginando, creyendo, sintiendo que el chico frente a ella era… ideal. Después de todo, físicamente (en física no se piense mal) lo ideal no existe.

-Esto está buenísimo – comentó con la cara llena de cátsup como si fuera un niño de 6 años - ¿Cuál es?

-Big Mac – respondió la nívea por tercera vez suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Y la tuya?

-Es una sencilla.

-¿Tienes complejo con tu peso?

-No – se ofendió – solo no tengo hambre.

-¿Entonces por qué comes?

-No tengo mucha hambre – se corrigió.

-Bueno – el pelinegrodestellosazules siguió disfrutando y embarrándose su comida de una forma tan…

-No, ni siquiera lo pienses Tommy – se reprimió la joven – es solo un bobo, ¿Qué persona de 16 años se bate cuando come una hamburguesa? Dios, tiene servilletas al lado.

Cuando por fin terminaron, reanudaron su caminata, él de nuevo explorando todo a su alrededor caminando felizmente y sin tener la menor idea de haber ingerido alimentos; ella con la esperanza de que el chico cumpliera su palabra y dejara que lo llevara a su casa.

Desafortunadamente para ella, tan pronto entraron al parque, el chico volvió a perderse de vista.

-No te lo puedo creer – se dijo a si misma girando de un lado al otro – Lee me las pagará.

Recorrió prácticamente todo el parque como si fuera una cazadora en busca de su presa, el pequeño y casi extinto inglesis doryanus. Pensaba cazarlo, torturarlo y colgarlo en la pared de su sala… si es que lo encontraba.

-Eriol – gritó desesperada y medio asustada (solo medio) – Eriol.

Siguió así por un largo rato, ¿cuánto? No lo sabía, en esos momentos le preocupaba más otras cosas que ver el reloj.

-Eriol.

-Dime – respondió su voz salida de quién sabe dónde.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó volteando a todos lados.

-Aquí.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí – repitió sacando la cabeza de la falda de un árbol como mono araña.

-¿Qué rayos haces ahí? – quiso saber acercándose – baja.

Por sorprendente que parezca, el chico la obedeció.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – cuestionó reprimiéndolo – prometiste volver a tu casa después de comer.

-¿Ya comí?

-Sí.

-Quiero un helado – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero un helado – repitió – helado, helado, helado, de chocolate.

-Comimos en Macdonals, ¿por qué no lo pediste? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque quiero un helado.

-Debiste pedirlo en Macdonals.

-Que quiero un helado.

-Eso ya lo dijiste – dijo a punto de gritar – pero, ¿por qué no lo pediste en Macdonals?

-Porque quiero un helado – repitió sin elevar la voz.

La amatista se contuvo de soltarle un enjambre de groserías, de ahorcarlo, arañarlo y picarle los ojos. Le dio la espalda, se masajeó la sien y contó hasta diez lentamente. Rápidamente recordó que no podía perder de vista por mucho tiempo a ese… niño o definitivamente llegaría a Roma. Se giró lentamente y (menos mal) el oji-azul permanecía ahí observando las hojas del árbol.

-Quiero un helado – repitió cuando sus vistas cruzaron.

-De acuerdo – accedió – y después a casa.

-Sip.

Caminaron hasta la heladería más cercana y pidieron dos conos (-extra grande, extra grande, extra grande… la dueña tuvo que ingeniárselas para ese nuevo tamaño, pero lo hizo feliz por el lindo niño que se lo pedía, en sus propias palabras).

Y volvieron a retomar su camino… otra vez.

-Temo que volverás a huir tan pronto me despiste un poco – le dijo la pelinegra al chico que, de nuevo comenzaba a batirse – límpiate.

-Ok.

-¿Por qué siempre te escabulles? – le preguntó considerablemente más calmada, el helado había ayudado después de todo.

-Es que no sé si voy contigo – respondió con simplicidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes ahora?

-Porque también llevas un helado y hablas conmigo.

-Y… ¿cómo hacer para que sepas que vas conmigo? – siguió, era la plática más civilizada que habían tenido hasta el momento.

-Bueno, unas personas me amarran un hilo a la cintura y se quedan con el otro extremo – hasta ahí había sido civilizada – otras personas hablan conmigo, cosas como esas.

-¿No hay algo más? – no se vería muy bien que lo llevara como si fuera un cachorro y hablar mucho con él tampoco sonaba muy atractivo.

Como respuesta, Eriol dibujó la sonrisa más linda y dulce que había visto en su vida, pero la acción que cometió a continuación le impidió seguir viendo la curvatura de sus labios: ¡la había tomado de la mano! De su mano libre… caminaban ¡tomados de la mano!

-¿Qué haces? – tartamudeó sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas.

-No sé si esto sirva, pero si no recuerdo que voy contigo, no creo perderme tan fácil – dedujo llevándose el helado a los labios, Tomoyo pensó que era una buena idea – a menos de que quieras que me pierda, entonces me sueltas y me dejas ir, vagando por… por aquí, solito en la vida, sin un perro que me ladre… quiero un perro.

-También tienes tu lado dramático ¿eh? – dijo y él sonrió exageradamente mostrando los dientes.

-Vamos a tu casa.

-Quiero ir al cine.

-No de nuevo – se quejó.

-Quiero ir al cine – repitió y sacó su libreta de bolsillo como pudo – sí, quiero ir al cine, mira – le puso la libreta pegada a la nariz – quiero ver esta.

Tomoyo solo pudo distinguir unos finos rasgos antes de que el chico retirara la libreta.

-Vamos al cine, vamos, vamos, vamos – rogó con ojos suplicantes – anda, di que sí.

-Ni siquiera recordarás que fuiste – objetó ella evitando verlo directamente.

-Lo anotaré en mi libreta.

-Eres extraño.

-Quiero ir al cine.

Y de nuevo, el niño ganó. Por lo menos se había dignado a pagar las entradas y un montón de golosinas que se le antojaron. Sentados en primera fila, esperaban la gloriosa entrada de la película que, según él se moría por ver… ¿cómo? Quien sabe, ella solo sabía que se había dejado arrastrar por ese extraño ser y ahora no tenía salida, por lo menos si tenía una soda.

Al salir de la sala después de una no muy mala (debía admitirlo) película, la sonrisa del inglés radiaba de alegría. Tomoyo se preguntó si recordaba por lo menos cual película habían visto, pero se contuvo de preguntar.

-Vamos ahí – dijo el chico apuntando a los fotomatones.

-¿Sabes lo que son?

-No tengo idea – confesó sin dejar de sonreír – pero se ven divertidos, tiene colores geniales y ese osito es so cute – y sin más, la arrastró hasta las susodichas máquinas - ¿cómo se juega?

-Saca fotografías.

-Genial – soltó tomando la actitud contraria a lo que la nívea había imaginado – las fotos son importantes para mí.

-Lo imagino.

-¿Cómo se hace?

Tomoyo le explicó en 3 pasos sencillos como hacer para obtener la fotografía, él se apresuró y antes de que pudiera salir invicta y ausente en la condenada foto, el níveo tiró de ella.

-Sonríe – dijo haciéndolo él – esa no es una sonrisa, venga sonríe – volvió a decir – sonríe sí – le pidió volviendo a mostrar su exagerada sonrisa muestra dientes – así, chiiis.

-De acuerdo, ya comiste, obtuviste tu helado y fuiste al cine – enumeró la heredera Daidoji – ahora a casa.

-Ok.

La oscuridad estaba presente sobre la ciudad, las farolas encendidas y los caminantes eran pocos. Tomoyo suspiró resignada, había perdido toda su tarde al intentar llevar al paciente de efecto Dory a su casa, algo que, supuestamente Lee sería fácil y nada tardado se convirtió en una tarea de horas. Aun que, si lo pensaba bien (algo que se resistía a hacer) no tenía nada mejor que haber hecho, en su casa seguramente habría pasado uno a uno los canales de la televisión varias veces mientras esperaba la hora para ir a la cama. No quería admitirlo, pero esa cita… no, solamente salida no planeada había sido después de todo… entretenida.

La joven Daidoji llegó arrojando su mochila en cualquier parte de su cuarto. Dejar a Eriol en su casa había sido toda una proeza y más cuando, al dejarlo en la puerta de la casa, la siguió porque supuestamente no sabía que era ahí donde vivía. Le tomó aproximadamente 20 minutos convencerlo, junto con el mayordomo que esa era la casa Lee… Tomoyo descubrió entonces (y el mayordomo lo confirmó) que Eriol era paranoico.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y no pudo evitar tomar la única fotografía que tenía sobre el buró donde aparecían ella y un atractivo chico de cabello negro un poco largo, piel igual de nívea que la suya y unos embriagantes ojos color violeta intenso.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo – le dijo sonriendo con melancolía – sería mucho más fácil para mí, ni siquiera te imaginas lo que está pasando ahora… te extraño tanto.

* * *

**Explicaciones del capitulo:**

1.-Max Karl Ernest Ludwick Planck. Fue un brillante físico alemán del siglo XX considerado el fundador de la teoría cuántica y galardonado con el premio nobel de física en 1918, sin duda una persona (o un nombre) que todos deberíamos conocer.

2.-Todo mundo conoce Macdonals como sinónimo de hambuguesas, es por eso que Eriol insistía en decir que quería un helado cuando Tomoyo le reclama de no haberlo pedido en el restaurant.

---

Cómo la ven chavales? espero que les haya gustado, pensaba agragarle una escena más, pero ya está un poco largo no les parece.

Por cierto, en un inicio este capítulo iba a ser publicado el proximo lunes, pero no pude evitarlo... Por qué el lunes?? Por que hay fiesta en Perú, así que (aun que no sea publicado el lunes),** Feliz cumple Ziitah**. Este capi es tu regalo (lo disfrutaste?? te gustó??)

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Sniper85

Cuty Ligia-chan

Cleilis

Sama

Blouson Der Herz

Emiko hime-sama

gabyhyatt

LyS Cosmo

Amizumi Hiwatari

Ziitah-TXE-

mamori anasaki

Whiten-white

Lirio Negro

y a todas las personas que nos agregaron a su lista de alertas y lista de favoritos, son lo máximo.

Sin más por el momento, yo les digo:

ADIOSIN :D


	4. Fiesta?

¿FIESTA?

Dos niños jugaban en el jardín de su casa tranquilamente y con la vendita ignorancia que los niños poseen con respecto al mundo que, según ellos no es más grande que el vecindario.

El par de pilluelos era inseparable, la niña un año menor que el niño de cinco años, pero físicamente más idénticos no podían ser. Cabellos negros, piel blanca e inexplicables ojos amatistas y violetas respectivamente. Eran hermanos y mejores amigos.

Sus padres que generalmente brillaban por su ausencia, se encargaban de darles todo lo materialmente necesario y mucho más. Pronto se acostumbraron a pasar más tiempo con la servidumbre que con su familia adulta y por lo mismo, crearon lazos de diamante el uno con el otro.

Ese día en especial, el sol en lo alto, las claras nubes en formas de animales fantásticos paseándose de un lado al otro y el viento ondeando las hojas de los árboles y el césped. Ambos niños corrían de un lado al otro intentando hacer volar sus nuevas cometas. Reír, correr y de vez en cuando tropezar.

-Ve más rápido, así nunca volará – le indicó el niño jalando a su hermana de la mano.

-No puedo – se quejó ella parándose en seco – nunca podré hacerla volar – comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Sí podrás – le dijo el niño pasando sus pequeñas manos por su rostro secandole las gotas salinas – solo no te detengas.

Bip bip bip… bip bip bip

Una mano blanca salió de entre las sábanas y palpando por la mesa dio con el pequeño mango que buscaba, levantó pesadamente la herramienta y dio un fuerte martillazo al reloj despertador que calló al instante. La mano desapareció.

Taran taran taran taran taran taran tarataraaaa tarararara…

Y de nuevo la mano salió sujetando fuertemente el martillo, localizó la fuente de sonido y…

-Es el celular, rayos.

No pudo destruirlo, amaba su celular. Pero vaya forma de despertarla, y en lo mejor de su sueño. Rara vez tenía ese tipo de recuerdos de su infancia, junto a él y viene el glorioso día a interrumpirlos.

Quejándose y maldiciendo por lo bajo, la ya no tan niña se levantó, baño, vistió y bajó a desayunar.

-De nuevo sola – observó tomando su lugar.

Comió rápido y salió de su casa.

Si bien ese día no tenía escuela, el día contaba solo con 24 horas de las cuales (restando horas de sueño, comidas e inconvenientes) podía disponer prácticamente solo de 8 y tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Mientras caminaba intentaba recordar su sueño, esa escena había ocurrido hacia tanto tiempo que se sorprendía de tenerla aun guardada en su memoria. Tal vez lo recordaba por ser precisamente ese día el que cambiaría el resto de su vida. También recordaba eso y desearía no hacerlo.

Ese mismo día, en la sala de su casa, 11:34 am… sus padres habían roto su contrato social.

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta del millón. Sus padres nunca lo dijeron, solo hicieron lo suyo, firmaron varios papeles y en menos de un mes, su padre se marchó de casa llevándose a su pequeño hermano de su lado. Ella se quedó con su madre y nunca más los volvió a ver. Aún a esa edad, su madre se reusaba a hablar del tema y se molestaba cada vez que mencionaba a uno u otro, pero Tomoyo sabía bien, que su madre se entristecía con el recuerdo del hijo que no había visto hacía más de diez años.

Después de casi media hora caminando llegó a su destino: la estación de policía. Entró decidida, con la frente en alto y muchas miradas curiosas puestas en ella. Necesitaba información, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba verlo y si su madre le decía nada, ella sola lo averiguaría.

-¿Disculpe? – llamó a uno de los policías recepcionistas – busco al detective Sarutobi.

El hombre la inspeccionó de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

-Segunda puerta a la derecha.

Ahí se encaminó con el pulso acelerado, tomó la perilla de la segunda puerta y…

-Anny – gritó una familiar y no muy preciada voz - ¿Anny? – preguntó haciéndola girar, era nada más y nada menos que su pesadilla andante – si eres tú.

-No soy Carmen.

-Pero eres tú.

-¿Lo conoce señorita? – le preguntó un oficial.

-Para mi desgracia.

-Entonces tal vez pueda ayudarnos – dijo cumpliendo el temor de la nívea – su amigo liberó a todos los perros de la perrera y ahora dice no recordar nada, incluso asegura que se perdió.

-¿Liberó perros? – cuestionó la chica cerrando los ojos - ¿él?

-Así es, hay un video que lo confirma – siguió el oficial tomando a cada chico por un hombro y llevándolos aparte – lo hemos interrogado mucho y ¿sabe con lo que salió?

-No tengo idea – dijo Tomoyo con sarcasmo.

-Que tiene supuesta falta de memoria a corto plazo.

-¿En serio?

-¿Usted también? – preguntó entristecido el pelinegrodestellosazules.

-¿Puede ayudarnos?

-La verdad, ahora estoy ocupada, lo siento – se excusó la chica.

-Es que, no sabemos qué hacer con él – se sinceró el hombre – hace muchas preguntas, repite su nombre como un loro, de pronto se asusta, incluso lloró.

Entre tanto el oji-azul inspeccionaba el lugar, su frágil mente no reconocía ni recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero definitivamente hombrecillos vestidos de azul marino y pistolas en los cinturones indicaba una sola cosa: problemas. Como quien quiere la cosa, fue separándose del hombre que al parecer hablaba de él con… Tony o Caly. Dio media vuelta y deambuló de un lado al otro intentando encontrar la salida.

-El en serio tiene el efecto Dory.

-¿El qué?

-Falta de memoria a corto plazo – se corrigió – si llama al hospital se lo dirán, yo ahora tengo que hacer otras cosas.

-Hagamos esto – la detuvo el oficial antes de que se fuera – por esta ocasión lo dejamos sin cargos pero, lléveselo con usted.

-De ninguna manera, tengo cosas que hacer – repitió ella.

-Vamos, lléveselo, usted lo conoce.

-¿Disculpe señor? – interrumpió una mujer con uniforme – este chico insiste en que está perdido.

-En serio, no sé qué hago aquí – dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros – o o o, yo te conozco.

-Demonios – pensó para sí la amatista.

Cinco minutos después, la joven Daidoji esperaba afuera de la puerta del detective, al lado del inglés sin memoria. No había logrado zafarse del castigo y ahora le tocaba vigilar a Eriol y padecer las consecuencias hasta que lograra pagar los pecados de su vida anterior.

-¿Cómo pudiste asaltar la perrera?

-¿Yo hice eso? – fue su respuesta.

-Olvídalo, escucha tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que, llama a Lee para que te recoja.

-Ya lo llame.

-¿Por qué no está aquí?

-Creo que las llamadas mentales tardan en llegar.

-Usa mi celular – le ofreció después de aplacar su instinto asesino.

-No sé su número.

-Al menos sabes usar un celular – y se dispuso a buscar el número de su salvador… pero definitivamente había hecho algo realmente malo en su vida pasada por que en esta, su celular no tenía batería – me lleva.

-¿Quién?

-Tan solo… - una idea para deshacerse de él, algo – de acuerdo, solo pórtate bien quieres.

-Soy un angelito – se defendió él poniendo una inocente cara.

El detective los recibió con su impecable bigote bien cortado, sus lentes de botella y su prominente barriga a punto de desbordarse de sus pantalones. Los hizo sentarse frente a su escritorio, revolvió varios papeles, tomó una rosquilla y se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón invitando a la joven a hablar.

-Hace casi doce años, mi padre y mi hermano se fueron de Japón - inició Tomoyo contando todo lo que recordaba y lo miserablemente poco que sabía de ellos a lo largo de todo ese tiempo – quiero encontrar a mi hermano – concluyó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Yo también – dijo de pronto el níveo – bueno, tal vez querría si tuviera uno.

Tomoyo se limitó a tragárselo con la mirada mientras el detective revisaba las notas que había hecho de la conmovedora historia de la joven.

-Después de todo este tiempo, esta fotografía es lo único que he conseguido de él – siguió mostrando la fotografía de un chico de unos trece años con ojos color violeta intenso – mi abuelo me la dio antes de morir, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra sobre su paradero.

-Seré sincero con usted señorita – comenzó el hombre tras una segunda releída – será difícil dar con el paradero de su hermano – la amatista bajó la vista – en primer lugar, por lo que usted dice, su madre volvió a usar su apellido de soltera cuando se divorció, mismo que usted usa, no sería difícil dar con el apellido de su padre, sin embargo, lo más difícil de todo es seguirle el rastro después de que dejó el país.

-Pero, podrá hacerse.

-Tomará tiempo.

Y con los ánimos decaídos y el causante de sus tormentos a su lado, la joven heredera salió de la estación de policía. La extraña luz de esperanza que se había formado en su interior desde hacía meses, cuando comenzó a planear la búsqueda, flaqueaba al recordar la corta entrevista con el hombre bonachón.

-¿Estás triste? – preguntó el chico que, extrañamente había decido caminar con la mano en su hombro.

-Estoy bien – respondió cortante – escucha, sube a un taxi y vete a tu casa.

-¿Taxi? – cuestionó parándose en seco – no, no me gustan.

-Oh, por favor – se quejó – tan solo… tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

-¿Se te perdió? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza – yo puedo ayudarte, se me ha perdido mucha gente y al final siempre la encuentro.

-Realmente dudo que puedas ayudarme – y comenzó a caminar.

Pero el chico se apresuró a alcanzarla y volver a ponerle la mano en el hombro.

-En serio puedo ayudarte, no me molesta.

-Tal vez a mí sí.

-No puedes andar sola, eres de los otros – siguió él terco en seguirla.

-¿Los otros?

-Sí, tu sabes, nosotros, ustedes – dijo señalándose primero él y después a ella que solo frunció el ceño – mira, nosotros, ustedes – repitió señalando primero a un hombre y luego a una niña.

-¿Te refieres a hombres y mujeres? – preguntó sintiendo una gota fría recorrer su espalda.

-Sí, man and women, lo olvide en este idioma.

-Que buena comparación, nosotros y ustedes.

-O ustedes y nosotros – siguió el afirmando con la cabeza.

-Bien, nos vemos.

-Espera, es en serio – de nuevo le dio alcance – no puedes estar solita, hay mucha gente extraña en este mundo.

-¿En serio? – de nuevo su sarcasmo que él pareció no entender – no me digas, no me había dado cuenta.

-Yo te acompaño.

-O Dios, que amable – y por más que lo intentara no pudo zafarse de él.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó al doblar la esquina.

-Con un socio de mi madre, tal vez pueda ayudarme.

-Ok… tengo hambre.

-Karma, no hay otra explicación – pensó la chica – es solo el m… vendito karma.

Tardaron un largo, largo rato en llegar a una colosal oficina de una importante empresa japonesa en el centro mismo de la ciudad. Al menos el oji-azul no se le escabulló cada cinco minutos. Esperaron cerca de una hora hasta que el supuesto socio de Daidoji saliera de su junta y otros diez más para que se dignara a hacerlos pasar.

-Señorita Daidoji, es un verdadero placer – comenzó el hombre de cabello aplastado y traje lustroso – los años le han favorecido, ¿recuerda a mi hijo Kai? Precisamente hablábamos de usted el otro día.

Tardaron también otros larguísimos cinco minutos para que el hombre cerrara la boca y la pelinegra pudiera exponer el motivo de su visita.

-Quiero encontrar a mi hermano.

La sonrisa del hombre se borró de poco en poco hasta ser solo una mueca sin sentido.

-¿Recuerda a mi hijo Kai? Se emocionará mucho cuando le diga que vino a visitarme.

-Si usted puede darme alguna información se lo agradeceré mucho – siguió la chica sin hacer caso del último comentario.

-No sé nada – dijo tras un largo suspiro – tu padre abandono toda amistad con nosotros cuando se fue.

-Usted debe de saber hacia dónde fue – insistió Tomoyo.

-Díganos ¿sí? – dijo el inglés hablando por primera vez.

-Lo haría si supiera, pero no es así.

-Mi madre no tiene por qué saberlo – le dijo la joven Daidoji viéndolo directamente a los ojos – quedará entre usted y yo.

-Y él – agregó señalando a Eriol.

-Él no cuenta, ni siquiera sabe dónde está.

-Lo lamento señorita Daidoji – dijo recargándose en su sillón – no sé nada.

-¿Es lo último que dirá?

-No hay más que decir, no sé nada.

Salieron de la oficina y de las instalaciones de la empresa con los humos por el subsuelo. Tomoyo veía más nublado el camino que tenía por delante y Eriol… solo acompañaba en el sentimiento.

-Tengo hambre.

-¿No piensas en nada más que tu estómago?

-Pienso en muchas cosas – respondió Eriol – en el cielo, en el lugar, en el mar, en la música, en porqué no podemos volar y la forma en que nuestra sangre no se pierde entre todas las ramificaciones de venas que hay en nuestro cuerpo y puede regresar de nuevo a nuestro corazón para purificarse y hacer el mismo recorrido una y otra vez.

El sol en lo alto comenzaba a caer.

-Escucha, agradezco que quieras acompañarme – comenzó la amatista rascándose una ceja – eres muy amable pero, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

Dio un par de pasos alejándose de él y se giró dispuesta a irse. Fue entonces cuando se llevó uno de los más grandes sustos de su vida. Frente a ella, estaba un hombre tremendamente alto, de una piel tétrica, percings en los oídos y nariz, grandes tatuajes en sus brazos y dientes amarillos y puntiagudos que eran mostrados en todo su esplendor por la horrible sonrisa que tenía. El hombre realmente daba miedo, era lo más parecido a un criminal asesino de lo que hubiera visto antes y para su desgracia la estaba viendo fijamente. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, dentro de poco necesitaría ropa interior limpia.

-Hola – dijo lentamente con su voz de trueno sin dejar de sonreír.

Tomoyo abrió tanto los ojos como la boca y se quedó paralizada.

-Hola – le respondió Eriol amistosamente.

-Me llamo Raindon – se presentó el hombre extendiendo una de sus inmensas manos – claro, lo entiendo – dijo comenzando a alejarse – no se junten con extraños, más si tienen tatuajes – dio media vuelta y tan rápido como un trueno los encaró posándose a escasos centímetros de sus rostros con los dientes al descubierto y los percings a todo lo que daban.

Tomoyo y Eriol dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás como un acto reflejo, la amatista al fin reaccionó y se resguardó tras su acompañante. El individuo soltó una tremenda y escalofriante carcajada. La amatista estaba más que asustada y el zafiro parecía sorprendido.

-Y díganme, ¿qué hacen un par de presitas tan solitas y a estas horas?

-No es tan tarde – respondió la chica como pudo, Eriol sonreía – pero no hacíamos nada, es más ya nos fuimos.

-Perfecto, ¿qué dicen de venir conmigo a una pequeña reunioncita que organicé? – propuso con un malévolo brillo en los ojos.

-¿Una fiesta? – interrogó el inglés acercándose un poco a él.

-Sí, exacto, una fiesta – exclamó el hombre afirmando con la cabeza - ¿qué dicen, vienen?

-Me encantan las fiestas – dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules emocionado – vamos – le propuso a la chica.

-Suena excelente, realmente tentador – comenzó la aterrada chica alejándose poco a poco – pero miren la hora, tenemos que irnos y…

El hombre le dio alcance y tomó a cada chico por un hombro.

-Vamos pequeñines, yo insisto.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto – accedió la nívea aterrada dejándose llevar por el completo extraño.

Para su mala fortuna, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas exceptuando a los peatones que no reparaban en ellos. Caminaron un largo rato, Raindon no los soltó en ningún momento. Sin saber cómo, llegaron al pequeño barrio chino de la ciudad.

-Mira eso, globos – soltó el oji-azul emocionado por las lámparas chinas colgando de los cableados de luz – esta es una verdadera fiesta.

-Así es, pero cuidado con ellos, los cables son viejos, se rompen al más leve toque y pueden producir un corto – le advirtió el hombre aparentemente feliz.

La chica estaba cada vez más aterrada sin posibilidad de escapar y un horrible escalofrío la recorrió completamente al ver que se dirigían a una pequeña cantina fea y destartalada.

-Ratón, Comadreja – llamó el hombre.

-Raindon ya era hora – le dijo un hombre diminuto pero con la misma pinta que él, cara de matón y tantos percings que era difícil contarlos.

-Traje compañía – siguió Raindon mostrando a los chicos.

-Por eso fue que te demoraste – adivinó el tercer hombre que por lo que se veía era el más joven.

-Más vale tarde que nunca – repuso el otro.

-Pero casi nos da un ataque de desesperación.

-Nos comimos los bocadillos, pero aún tengo hambre.

-Terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

Tomoyo veía el fin acercarse, los momentos más importantes de su vida pasaron por sus ojos y se sorprendió al descubrir que no eran tan gratos ni divertidos… ¿qué había hecho en toda su miserable existencia? Y ahora se acababa, todo por nada, era el fin.

Ting.

Una campanilla parecida a las que usan en el ring de boxeo, sonó en ese momento. Tomoyo que se había cubierto los ojos con las manos se atrevió a dar un vistazo.

-Atención, declaro la reunión iniciada oficialmente a las 7:14pm del día de hoy – dijo Raindon subido en un pódium con un micrófono sin cables – pongámonos en pie y declamemos nuestro lema.

Los dos hombres obedecieron ante la vista de los chicos. Los tres levantaron la mano (Eriol los imitó) y recitaron:

-Yo soy un ser humano cortes, no una máquina malévola succionadora de coñac. Si a la sociedad me quiero unir, debo dejar de robar. La cerveza es enemiga, no bebida.

-A excepción de la Noruega.

-O sí, es muy buena – agregó el otro – no como la estadounidense… mírenos a todos, nos encanta la cerveza gringa y no logramos recordar nada.

-Muy bien, hoy veremos el paso 6, traer a un amigo – siguió Raindon – ¿Todos traen a su amigo?

-Aquí está el mío – señaló el no tan joven jalando a un chico diminuto que hasta el momento pasó inadvertido.

El individuo parecía mayor que ellos y llevaba un bigote mal afeitado, temblaba de pies a cabeza y pasaba la vista a cada uno de los presentes.

-Hola amigo – saludó Eriol emocionado.

-¿Y tú ratón?

-Ehm… pues yo… creo que se me perdió mi amigo.

-Suele pasarme eso – murmuró Eriol.

En un momento de descuido, el otro amigo posiblemente obligado se dio a la fuga sin que nadie lo notara.

-Tranquilo ratón, tranquis – dijo Raindon con su voz de trueno – este es uno de los pasos más difíciles, yo traje dos, así que sírvete uno.

-Gracias colega, este me sienta bien – dijo jalando a la nívea que se tragó una exclamación de susto.

-Bien, bien, continuando con el programa, pasemos a los testimonios – siguió aclarándose la garganta – hola, mi nombre es Raindon.

-Hola Raindon – dijeron los otros dos al unisón.

-Llevo 3 semanas sin probar licor y todo un mes sin mano larga y si miento, que me parta un rayo ahora mismo – esperó unos segundos – ¿lo ven? Digo la verdad.

-Bravo, eres todo un modelo a seguir.

-Un manual de inspiración.

-Bien, ¿quién va ahora?

-Hey hey hey, yo yo yo yo, aquí aquí aquí – rogó Eriol levantando la mano y dando saltitos.

-Sí, el azulito de la primera fila.

-Sí – explotó el oji-azul alegre corriendo al pódium.

-Sube – invitó Raindon cambiando de lugar.

-Hola, soy Eriol.

-Hola Eriol – dijeron los tres hombres.

-Y ehm… bueno – siguió poniéndose pensativo y viendo hacia todos lados – creo… creo que nunca he probado licor y no tengo mano larga, más bien pequeña diría yo – concluyó.

Después de un par de segundos, los hombres comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados.

-Eso, así se hace.

-Es increíble.

-Ahí estás pequeñuelo.

-Que bien, me he quitado un peso de encima – dijo el níveo tras un suspiro como si en verdad fuera miembro de esas extrañas reuniones.

-¿Qué, alguien más? – preguntó Raindon paseando la mirada - hola ¿y tú que amiguita?, ¿qué problema tienes? – le preguntó a Tomoyo.

-¿Yo? no, se equivocan, yo no tengo ningún problema – dijo ella nerviosa alejándose de los tres.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, lo hemos visto tanto – dijo Raindon.

-Negación – agregaron los otros dos empujando a la chica hasta el pódium.

Eriol regresó a su lugar.

-Empieza por tu nombre – le indicó Raindon.

-De acuerdo – accedió – ehm… hola, mi nombre es Tomoyo.

-Hola Tomoyo.

-Ahora cuéntanos de tu problema – le dijo el hombre.

-Bueno yo… - tanteó ella pero ¿qué decir? ¿Realmente tendría que contar sus problemas personales a esas personas: tres ladrones-bebedores en recuperación y un olvidadizo? – bueno yo, estoy buscando a mi hermano.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano? – preguntó alguien.

-Mi padre se lo llevó cuando se separó de mi madre - ¿quién lo iba a creer? Ella, la heredera del imperio Daidoji contando sus penas a un cuarteto como ese – lo único que tengo de él son un par de viejas fotografías – siguió extrayendo la foto que presentó al detective de su bolso.

-O vaya, pobre niña – dijo Eriol.

-Padres, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran – soltó ratón molesto.

-Cielos, qué buena hermana, está buscando a su hermano, sangre de su sangre – dijo Raidon con una voz chillona – yo ni siquiera conocí a mi hermano – y comenzó el llanto.

-Vamos, tranquilo.

-Abrazo de grupo.

-¿Dónde se te perdió? – le preguntó el níveo llegando hasta ella.

-No se me perdió, no lo he visto en años – repuso la chica.

-Bueno, solo hay que encontrar a quien si lo haya visto – siguió el inglés tomando la foto – qué suerte, aquí hay personas.

-No no no no, Eriol.

-Oigan oigan, disculpen – dijo el oji-azul acercándose a ellos con la fotografía - ¿ustedes han…

-Eriol – le arrebató la foto.

-Oye, dámela es mía – e intentó tomarla.

-No es tuya – comenzó el forcejeo.

-Pero yo la traía.

-Basta Eriol.

-Dámela.

-Que no.

-Tranquilos chicos – dijeron los hombres.

-Suficiente – lo detuvo la amatista – mira la hora, tenemos que irnos – le dijo consultando su reloj.

-Reloj… vaya que reloj – murmuró Raindon – uuuu, que lindo reloj – sus pupilas se dilataron y la sonrisa se le ensanchó de forma malévola.

-O no, intervención – gritaron los otros dos abalanzándose sobre él justo cuando este se disponía a agarrar a los chicos.

-Tranquilo compadre.

-A la sociedad te quieres unir.

Ambos pelinegros observaban la escena entre horrorizados y fascinados.

-Lindo reloj – gritó Raindon librándose del agarre corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hora de irnos.

-Si apenas empieza la fiesta.

Tomoyo no tuvo de otra más que jalar a su compañero. Raidon no tardó en seguirles el paso derribando todo lo que se le cruzara.

-Mataré por ese reloj.

-Raidon, compadre recuerda los pasos.

Sin saber por qué, los chicos buscaban refugio en los pisos superiores de la vieja cantina, seguidos muy de cerca del hombre bipolar. Subieron rápidamente y tan pronto encontraron una habitación, se encerraron en ella.

-Una salida, tenemos que encontrar una salida – decía Tomoyo buscando a su alrededor.

Afuera Raidon ya los había alcanzado y trataba por todos los medios derribar la puerta.

-Una salida.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Eriol.

-Eriol ayúdame a buscar una salida.

-Lo siento, venga más tarde intentamos huir.

-¿Por dónde, por dónde, por dónde?

-Mira por la ventana, hay una linda luna – dijo el inglés corriendo las cortinas.

-Una escalera de incendios, eso es – se alegró la chica abriendo la ventana.

Tan solo habían salido de la habitación, Raidon logró derribar la puerta y corría hacia ellos.

-Baja rápido, baja rápido – apuró la amatista al ver que el chico se paraba.

-Eso hago, eso hago.

Sin perder un solo segundo, ambos chicos tomaron la primera calle que vieron que, para su mala suerte era un callejón sin salida. Escuchando las fuertes pisadas del hombre que parecía dispuesto a matarlo se introdujeron sin pérdida de tiempo a una pequeña puerta que parecía del tamaño justo para ellos y lo suficientemente pequeño para el ladrón.

-De nuevo no hay salida – gritó Tomoyo desesperada - ¿quién pondría esta puerta sin salida?

-Es un almacén – observó Eriol.

En efecto, era un almacén prácticamente abandonado con alguno que otro triste cachivache abandonado.

Raidon hacía lo posible por darles alcance y sus compañeros por detenerlo.

-Por favor… perdónenlo – les gritó uno de ellos.

-Sean compasivos… nunca conoció a su hermano – dijo el otro.

-En el fondo… es una persona muy tranquila.

-Pero le gustan… las cosas brillantes.

-Son su debilidad.

-Cosas brillosas – repitió Eriol – esto brilla – dijo levantando un recipiente plateado.

-Busca como salir de aquí – le dijo Tomoyo.

-Ok – repuso el chico le arrojó el recipiente a Raidon que, tan solo lo tuvo en sus brazos lo arrojó al aire.

-Oh oh, Raidon – escucharon como le decía uno de sus amigos – RAIDON.

-¿QUE? – preguntó molesto, interrumpiendo lo que hacía. Tomoyo supuso que lo que veía no era nada bueno, puesto que su rostro se tornó de molesto a asustado – corran.

Los chicos dentro del almacén escucharon los rápidos pasos de los hombres que se alejaban seguidos de unas fuertes chispas y oscuridad.

-Se acabó la fiesta – dijo Eriol al instante.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la joven asustada.

-Pareció un piusssss pussss plaaaa – respondió Eriol haciendo sonidos extraños – ñiuuu.

-Y eso significa…

-Un corto – dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules poniéndose serio – hasta se fue la luz.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-Vamos – dijo obligándolo a salir primero.

-No veo nada.

-Mejor, así tampoco pueden vernos.

Fueron tanteando cuidadosamente por las paredes sin encontrar inconveniente alguno más que uno que otro transeúnte ocupado en lo suyo. Por fin, tras cinco minutos caminando a ciegas dejaron el barrio chino atrás y se refugiaron en la cálida luz de las calles.

Para desgracia de Tomoyo, de nuevo tendría que llevar al chico inglés a su casa, una proeza digna de un gladiador.

-Eriol, ¿dónde rayos estabas? – fue el saludo de Syaoran – estuve a punto de hablar a la policía.

-Pues si hubieras hablado hace unas horas, lo hubieras encontrado ahí – le dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Qué hizo? – preguntó el castaño nervioso. La nívea le explicó a grandes detalles todo lo ocurrido ese día – no te lo creo jajajaja, una fiesta jajaja. Solo por esto dejaré que te vuelvas a ir de casa sin el celular Eriol.

-Siempre y cuando no se tope conmigo – susurró la amatista.

-Adiós Daly.

* * *

Tataraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Cuánto tiempo?? Han pasado taantas cosas... hasta descubri que me plagiaron ^.^U En serio amigs hay algo llamado referencias y/o pie de página, usenlos.

Y qué les pareció el capi?? cada vez se parece más a ustedes saben que verdad :) Oh, es cierto... esto también sería plagio si no hago la siguiente anotación: **Esta historia está basada en la fantástica película de Disney y Pixar Buscando a Nemo y con personajes propios y creados por las grandiosísimas CLAMP**

Por último haré la observación de que un review no cuesta nada... su cuenta de internet es total y no hay cargos adicionales por picarle en el botón verde de abajo... a excepción de la pequeña molestia en los dedos (nada comparada con la mía por escribir todo esto).

Así que ya saben como hacer feliz a un intento de autor. Nos vemos pronto

**ADIOSIN :D**


	5. Un largo día

**Un mal día**

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada como ese día. Todo, de inicio a fin había sido una verdadera pesadilla creada por quién sabe qué identidad divina que tenía algún tipo de problema con ella.

Con el primer timbre de su despertador, el pobre quedó hecho añicos. Debía dejar de romper sus despertadores y desparramaría la fortuna de su madre comprándolos.

Se paró como pudo tambaleándose de un lado al otro con los ojos entrecerrados. Se dispuso a lavarse los dientes, tomó la pasta y… apuntó mal. La cosa espesa, blanca y olorosa calló directo en su ojo provocando una terrible molestia, picazón y ardor profundo.

Cuando al fin pudo quitarse toda la pasta blanca, su ojo quedó tan rojo como si hubiera recibido un golpetazo en una pelea callejera. Terminó de vestirse y corrió directo a la escuela. Llegó tarde, tan tarde que no había nadie en los pasillos, tan tarde que al correr la puerta de su clase todos se le quedaron viendo, tan tarde que su profesor la castigó y pasó su primera hora de pie en el pasillo.

Suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos intentando aplacar la molestia que sentía. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una tonadita condenadamente pegajosa siendo tarareada por alguien que se acercaba. Presintió quién era…

-Que no me note, que no me note, que no me note – pensó apretando más los ojos.

-Hola Sandy – le dijo su torturador personal – ¿Qué haces?

-Intento hacer un viaje astral.

-O, yo hice uno de esos ayer – le aseguró – fue divertido, incluso había un alíen.

-¿Por qué estás lleno de chocolate? – le preguntó cuándo al fin se decidió a verlo.

-Ehm… ¿Comí chocolate?

-En la escuela

-¿Escuela? ¿Qué escuela? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En un parque de diversiones.

-Genial, vamos a la montaña rusa – no era una pregunta.

-Cerrada por reparaciones – le dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Eso es tan injusto.

-Eriol – llamó una femenina voz.

Era una chica de cabello largo y rojizo, ojos oscuros y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, en apariencia parecía mayor que ellos y no llevaba uniforme. Sin siquiera reparar en Tomoyo se lanzó sobre el oji-azul en un fuerte abrazo. No supo por qué, pero eso no le agradó en lo más mínimo, esa chica ¿quién se creía?

-Nakuru, la montaña rusa está en reparación – le informó el chico entre sus brazos.

-Rayos, quería subir a ella – le siguió la corriente – vamos a limpiarte esa carita – y extrayendo una toallita húmeda, de esas que las mamás usan para limpiar a sus bebés, le limpió el chocolate del rostro.

-Quiero ir al baño – dijo el chico con voz melosa.

-Está justo aquí – y sin más, la extraña rojiza tomó la mano del inglés y lo condujo a la puerta del baño. En el pasillo quedaron ellas dos solas.

-Es un chico extraño – dijo Tomoyo para terminar el silencio.

-Personalmente lo encuentro divino – dijo la otra sonriendo.

-Generalmente se equivoca con los nombres.

-Suele pasar, unos sí que son extraños.

-Como Nakuru, ¿cómo pudo inventar eso? Es decir, si quería ofenderte lo logró.

-Cierto, no sé cómo a mis padres se les ocurrió ponerme así.

-¿Te llamas Nakuru? – preguntó la amatista sintiendo el rostro colorado. La chica asintió – pero, ¿cómo…? Es decir… ¿Cómo es que…? Tú y …

-Eh pasado mucho tiempo con Eriol – sonrió la otra – somos muy unidos.

-Ya veo – dijo la joven Daidoji sonriendo falsamente, ¿quién rayos era esa tipa?, ha pasado mucho tiempo con Eriol, ¿haciendo qué?... ¿Unidos? ¿En qué forma? no quería ni pensarlo.

-Ustedes se llevan bien ¿cierto? – siguió – es grandioso que haga amigos, generalmente le cuesta trabajo.

-No sé por qué – ironizó.

Al fin sonó la campana indicando el fin del primer periodo, los chicos comenzaron a salir de los salones para el cambio de clase y, sin siquiera despedirse, la amatista se filtró entre sus compañeros y tomó su lugar esperando terminar el día lo más rápido posible.

-Y ¿se llama Nakuru? – le preguntó por segunda vez la castaña.

-Sí, fue la mayor vergüenza que he pasado en mi vida.

-¿Quién es esa chica? – volvió a preguntar – ¿crees que quiera robarse a tu Eriol?

-¿Mi Eriol? – repitió la nívea – ¿qué es eso de tu Eriol?

-Pues tu sabes – titubeó la chica al ver a su amiga enojada – es…

-Es Kidomoto – gritó Lee – Tommy ¿qué haces con un alienito?

-Piérdete Dee – le espetó Sakura.

-Cómprame un bosque y tal vez lo piense – le dijo él – ¿han visto a Eriol?

-Posiblemente se encuentre con su nueva conquista – le espetó la nívea.

-¿Nueva conquista? – cuestionó el castaño, seguidamente pareció entender – vamos Tommy sé que quieres que pase todo su tiempo contigo, pero es comprensible que quiera estar con otras personas, sobre todo si son lindas y sexys.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Tranquila – siguió poniendo las manos en sus hombros en forma de apoyo – no tienes por qué estar celosa, ya verás cómo vuelve a ti.

-¿Celosa? Por favor Syaoran, ¿De qué estaría celosa?

-Personalmente encuentro a las pelirrojas muy sexys rar – sonido de gato – sobre todo si tienen largas piernas y…

-¿No deberías hacer eso en privado? – lo cortó Sakura.

-Los pelirrojos son de mala suerte – dijo Tomoyo echando chispas, quería ahorcar a alguien, de preferencia inglés y de ojos azules – no sé qué tienen de atrayentes.

-Bueno, mejores que las castañas mil veces – le espetó Syaoran.

-Idiota – gritó la esmeralda y en menos de un segundo ambos estaban a diez metros en una nueva persecución.

Pero esa vez Tomoyo no les hizo caso, estaba demasiado furiosa como para prestarles atención. Pelirrojas… debería de existir una ley en contra de ellas, es decir, llevan sangre en el cabello o algo así. Además, esa chica, la tal Nakuru (que tipo de nombre era ese) ni siquiera parecía ser natural, no, seguramente se había teñido el pelo y las ideas… ¿lo encuentro divino? ¿Qué tenía ese tonto de divino? Por favor.

-Y entonces me perdí… creo – escuchó la voz de su… del idiota casanova ese – o tal vez no. O, hola Mandy.

-Dios, ¿qué fue lo que hice? – cuestionó la chica al ver al pelinegrodestellosazules acercándose con ESA tipa ¡tomados de la mano!

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sentándose frente a ella – ¿te escondes de alguien?

-Imposible, soy malísima para esconderme – ironizó – siempre me encuentran.

-A mí también – le dijo contento – aun que tardan mucho, les tengo que describir muy bien el lugar en donde me encuentro.

-Cierto, una vez se perdió cerca del canal de la mancha y solo decía: hay arena caliente y a lo lejos veo una gran mancha azul, parece agua… no estoy segundo, esperen… aaaaah me ahogo, me ahogo… si es agua y no sé si sé nadar… ayuda – imitó la TIPA – aún no sabemos cómo llegó hasta allá.

-Jajaja, ¿quién hizo eso? – preguntó el chico.

Tomoyo tuvo que soportar las melosidades de esos dos durante el resto del receso… tomados de la mano, caricias en el rostro, sonrisitas estúpidas, guiños… un verdadero martirio. Si en verdad existía el karma, por esos eternos siete minutos y quince segundos resucitaría como un magnate millonario.

Para su mala fortuna, el suplicio no acababa ahí. Por alguna extraña razón, sus tareas no aparecieron, como si nunca las hubiera hecho o como si los topos mutantes las hubieran secuestrado; fue la primera vez en su vida en que los profesores la vieron realmente feo. Aparte de eso, tuvo que soportar al níveo tres horas más, hasta el término de las clases para después ver como sacaba su condenada libretita y con cara sonriente se dirigió a ella.

-Tenemos clase de música – le dijo en tono cantarín.

-Sabes Eriol, eres como el cáncer – le espetó la chica – matas lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Soy una enfermedad? – preguntó preocupado borrando su sonrisa – extermino a millones de personas en un día… ¿qué clase de monstruo soy?

-No… tal parece que solo quieres eliminarme a mí – susurró – todo el mundo te adora.

-Soy… ¿soy tu causa de muerte? – cuestionó realmente asustado. Fue cuando la amatista cayó en la cuenta de su error.

-No, no quise decir eso, fue sarcasmo – se apresuró a decir – no quise decir que matas gente solo… lo siento, no debí decir eso.

-Eriolcito – gritó una chillona voz, acto seguido una pelirroja colgaba del cuello del susodicho provocando su casi caída, ignorándola nuevamente – vamos que llegas tarde a tu clase.

Esa bicha lo arrastró dentro del salón, lo sentó frente al piano y se presentó ante el profesor. Tomoyo tuvo que soportar ver como esa resbalosa se le insinuaba al profesor y este, muy ingenuo reía a todo lo que decía ¿Es que acaso los hombres son ciegos?

-Atención alumnos – llamó el profesor – hoy tenemos una agradable visita – se inclinó hacia la ssserpiente esa, de inmediato los chicos soltaron exclamaciones de agrado – y muy amablemente se ofreció a cantarnos algo.

Mientras la tipeja se acercaba al inglés para indicar la melodía, la nívea sonrió para sus adentros. Las chicas de su clase solo sabían hablar y hacer nada… seguramente ella también y entonces, Eriol y todos los presentes se llevarían una gran desilusión y ella reiría de último.

La tal Nakuru tomó su posición, respiró hondo y en cuanto la melodía lo exigió abrió la boca y… Tomoyo no podía ni creerlo, esa… esa… era soprana. Cantaba asombrosamente, sin desentonar y con un timbre de voz maravilloso ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No se suponía que eso pasara.

Cuando terminó todos aplaudieron eufóricos, y no era para menos, la chica parecía ser profesional. Pero la pesadilla no terminaba ahí, no. El profesor, con lágrimas en los ojos, pues según él nunca había escuchado voz igual, le pidió a la cabello de fuego que le diera unos cuantos tips y consejos a la cantante principal (que para su mala fortuna era ella) para lograr una perfecta sincronización con los músicos.

Sonriente la chica aceptó y comenzó a hablarle como si tuviera cinco años. No podía soportarlo más, ¿quién se creía? ¿De dónde rayos había salido? ¿Por qué a ella? Y ela allí, más desafinada que en toda su vida, ni una sola nota decente salió de su garganta provocando que la ¡"#$%$ soprana esa la viera con cara de pena, sonriendo y dándole consejos como si fuera una vil principiante.

La hora pasó con tal lentitud que Tomoyo se cuestionó seriamente si el tiempo se había molestado con su persona. Salió de la clase con ganas de meter la cabeza en el inodoro más próximo y ahogarse ahí mismo.

-¿Cómo te fue Tommy? – llegó preguntándole Sakura recién salidita de su práctica de porristas.

-Fue el verdadero infierno – gritó ella y sin poder contenerse le contó todo lo que había pasado, con puntos y señas.

-No te creo, realmente quiere quitarte a tu Eriol.

-Sakura… no existe eso de TU Eriol – le espetó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Quién es Eriol? – preguntó una gruesa voz a sus espaldas.

A las chicas se les puso el pelo de punta, pues aparte del susto de ser descubiertas hablando de un chico, conocían muy bien al dueño de la voz.

Lentamente, muy lentamente giraron hasta quedar frente al chico que las veía con una ceja levantada.

-He… hermano – titubeó la castaña.

Touya Kinomoto, un chico moreno con cabello y ojos castaños, tenía veintidós años, estudiaba medicina y se destacaba sobre todo por ser sobre-sobre protector con su pequeña hermana.

-Tommy, Monstruo – saludó alborotándole el pelo a la esmeralda.

-Que no me llames monstruo – le dijo su esta.

-Entonces – siguió el serio chico – ¿quién es Eriol?

-Soy yo.

Instintivamente los tres voltearon hacia el chico que sonreía distraídamente y los veía entre curioso y más curioso. Syaoran y la tipa lo acompañaban.

-Y ¿tú quién eres? – cuestionó el mayor.

-Yo soy Eriol, mucho gusto – dijo estirando la mano.

-Te he visto antes – aseguró – sí, en el hospital.

-Hospital – repitió el oji-azul alarmado – ¿Dónde? No quiero ir, no me lleven – les rogó a sus acompañantes – por favor, me portaré bien, lo prometo.

-Y a este, ¿qué le pasa? – les preguntó a ambas chicas.

-Digamos que está defectuoso – le respondió la amatista.

-Ustedes ¿quiénes son? – preguntó la pelirroja con una extraña sonrisa.

-O o o o o – empezó el inglés – yo sé, yo sé, yo sé – aseguró – son Andy, Taylor y Tobias – dijo refiriéndose a Sakura, Tomoyo y Touya respectivamente.

-No es cierto.

-¿Tobias? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Tobias?

-Yo no soy Andy.

Los otros dos soltaron la carcajada mientras el pelinegrodestellosazules parecía asustado y veía a los que supuestamente conocía con intenciones de querer golpearlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho – se disculpó a punto de llorar – no quise ofenderlos, en serio lo siento.

-Tranquilo Eriol – le dijo la mayor de las chicas rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – estoy segura de que no están molestos y de que pueden presentarse por sí solos.

-Ehm – tanteó Sakura… esa era la chica que competía con su amiga, ¿tenía que ser amable con ella? – no creo que volvamos a toparnos, así que ¿qué importa el nombre?

-¿Una rosa seguirá oliendo a rosa aun que le llamemos de otra manera? – cuestionó divertida.

-¿Disculpa? – cuestionó la esmeralda.

-No pude evitarlo – se excusó – Syaoran.

-Sakura, su hermano Touya, y Tomoyo – respondió el chico cruzando una mirada de muerte con el mayor.

-Hola, mucho gusto – siguió la otra con una radiante sonrisa – yo soy Nakuru Akisuki, la prima de Eriol.

-Pri… pri… – ¿había escuchado bien? ¿La tipa, la resbalosa esa era… era… su – prima.

-Sí, Nakuru es hija… del hijo… – comenzó el de anteojos, rodó los ojos, se rascó la barbilla y después la cabeza – del hijo… de…

-Tu abuelo.

-Sí, del abuelo y… ehm – intentó.

-Mi padre y su madre son hermanos – explicó rápidamente – la tía estaba preocupada y me ofrecí a venir, Eriol es mi primo favorito – agregó revolviéndole el cabello.

-Sí, soy su primo favorito – dijo sonriente.

-Así es – dijo la otra divertida, después cambió su mirada a una más fría y calculadora y viendo a Tomoyo preguntó: – ¿es ella? – Lee se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – waaa – y corrió hasta ella abrazándola efusivamente – es… es… es lindísima – y la estrujó más – Syaoran estaba contándome sobre ti… niña linda.

-¿QUE? – gritó – o no, yo no…

-Que linda, que linda – seguía la chica estrujándola cada vez más.

-Syaoran – gruñó la heredera Daidoji – Syaoran.

-Y tú, ¿dices que te llamas Touya? – cuestionó soltando a la nívea y fijando su atención en el moreno. No tardó en sonreír maliciosamente y lanzarse a su cuello – Touya, que lindo nombre y que lindo eres.

-Eres hombre muerto Lee – gritó Tomoyo y, por primera vez en la vida, no fue una simple espectadora, se convirtió en cazador… lo iba a matar, cuando lo atrapara lo colgaría, despellejaría, asaría y se lo echaría a los perros.

-¿Yo que hice? Solo dije la verdad – soltó el chino corriendo velozmente.

-Las traes, yo juego – gritó Eriol y salió corriendo tras ellos.

-Seguramente nos veremos muy seguido… Touya – le dijo la chica haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina, esa chica y su primo o eran de otro planeta o ¡estaban locos!

Tomoyo llegó a su casa más que cansada, llegó con un pie en la tumba. Definitivamente ese no había sido su día, empezó mal, transcurrió mal y terminaría mal. Entre la pasta de dientes, la pelirroja y su menta jugándole sucio y tachando a la prima de su torturador como la peor calaña, se sentía en el fondo del abismo. Nunca antes le había ido tan mal ni pasado tantas vergüenzas juntas como ese día.

Ella que, se enorgullecía de ser (supuestamente ahora lo sabía) una persona sin prejuicios, inmortalizo en su totalidad a una desconocida sin razón y sin necesidad, ni ella misma sabía por qué, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Y lo peor de todo fue al final, justo antes del cruce en donde tomaban caminos separados.

Mientras Syaoran y Touya intentaban matarse mutuamente con la mirada y Sakura mantener una conversación "normal" con Eriol, a ella le tocó intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la recién llegada.

-Syaoran me contó que Sakura y tú (así es damas y caballeros, ya hasta las tuteaba) están ayudando a Eriol con su tratamiento – le dijo – muchas gracias por eso.

-Bueno, la peor parte es tener que ir al hospital – repuso ella.

-Entonces también le tienes fobia a los hospitales, como Eriol.

-Tal parece – dijo nada alegre.

-Venir a Japón fue la mejor decisión – comenzó la pelirroja levantando la vista – parece que el tratamiento está dando resultados y lo mejor de todo es que está consiguiendo amigos.

-Si claro – repuso no muy convencida.

-Noto un poco de sarcasmo.

-Bueno yo… – hora de la verdad – no somos exactamente amigos – y la chica tuvo toda su atención – es decir, apenas lo soporto, la mayor parte del tiempo quisiera… – cerró los ojos y lo imaginó – estrangularlo o algo.

-Creo que él piensa diferente – dijo Nakuru sonriendo – es decir, cuando te vio te reconoció muy bien, incluso sonrió… niña linda.

-Y me llamó Mandy – recordó incómoda.

-Suele pasar – repuso – sé que es difícil tratar con personas como él, que si lo sabré yo. Gran parte de mi familia tiene el efecto Dory, Eriol, mi tía, mi abuelo – le confesó – a mi padre se le va la onda cada una o dos horas.

-Debe de ser difícil.

-Uno termina acostumbrándose – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – lo peor de todo es ver cómo la gente los discrimina. El que sean diferentes no significa que sean menos humanos, solo que son humanos especiales – siguió ella fijando la vista en la nada – las personas simplemente los desprecian sin siquiera molestarse en conocerlos un poco, no les dan ni una sola oportunidad de demostrar lo que son, lo que pueden ser y lo excelente que hay en ellos.

-Tal vez las personas se cansan de intentar conocerlos – dijo apenada.

-O tal vez se molestan de no ser recordados – opinó la otra – es lo que todo el mundo intenta después de todo, ser recordados el mayor tiempo posible por el mayor número de personas. Lo que generalmente olvidan, es que eso lleva tiempo, esfuerzo y mucha dedicación, exactamente lo que se necesita para conocerlos a ellos.

Y definitivamente el saco le quedó. Ella era una de esas personas a las que Nakuru se refería, que se encargaban de juzgar a las personas como Eriol sin preocuparse antes en conocerlas ¿Qué tipo de persona era? Molestándolo, asustándolo y siendo sarcástica con él, ¿qué le daba derecho a tratarlo así? Decía que no lo soportaba, que soñaba con su aniquilación, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que el pobre chico le había hecho? ¿Olvidarla? Si, le molestaba pero ¿acaso no le molestaba que todo el mundo supiera quién era? Entonces, ¿por qué no soportaba que Eriol no recordara su nombre?

Al menos ese horrible día había servido para algo, estaba decidida a poner un alto. Costará lo que le costase y tomara más tiempo que el requerido para la creación del universo ella, Tomoyo Daidoji, descubriría quién es en realidad Eriol Hiraguizawa y lo que lo hace un chico tan "especial" (según sus primos). Era, sin temor a equivocarse, algo que le debía y se debía a sí misma.

Definitivamente el día terminaría mal. Con solo poner un pie en la cocina, se resbaló con una cáscara de banana cayendo de bruces sobre su trasero que, temía no volvería a ser el mismo. Mientras comía, su tazón de cereales se volcó sobre ella sin saber cómo. El agua caliente con que se bañaba cambió drásticamente su temperatura de agradable a congelada. Para finalizar, la espesa pasta blanca del tuvo dental le dio de lleno en su ojo sano cuando intentaba lavarse los dientes.

-O por favor, no podía simplemente partirme un rayo.

RAZ

**Jajaja, es broma nunca partiría a un personaje con un rayo.**

**Hey gente, espero que les haya gustado este capi, la verdad si me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero como a todos nos a pasado, tenía la idea y no sabía como plasmarla.**

**En el pasado fic se me olvido comentar un review que se me hizo interesante... en este mencionaba que, Eriol a veces parece alguien con desórdenes psiquiátricos o Alzheimer en vez de un muchacho con memoria a corto plazo.**

**El Alzheimer es**** una enfermedad neurodegenerativa, que se manifiesta como deterioro cognitivo y trastornos conductuales. Se caracteriza en su forma típica por una pérdida progresiva de la memoria y de otras capacidades mentales. En esta, la persona comienza olvidando las llaves o el celular, después olvida ir a algun lugar, a trabajar, comprar la comida, posteriormente olvida comer, hablar incluso cambiarse e ir al baño, en la última etapa, la peresona olvida respirar y es aquí cuando muere.**

**La perdida de memoria a corto plazo es sin embargo, olvidar el lugar en el que se encuentra en ese preciso momento, alguna situación o persona. Tienen similitudes, pero muchas diferencias y entre estas es que el efecto Dory (a mi parecer) no sube de nivel.**

**Entonces, nos leemos y gente, por favor actualicen sus fics xP**

**ADIOSIN :D  
**


	6. Primera Pista

Hola a todos, aquí reportandome con este capi.

Espero les guste:

**Primera Pista**

Y de pronto se encontró analizando su vida. Su pasado, su presente, su posible e inseguro futuro.

Se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su mundo de cuatro meses a la fecha y todo, por sorprendente que parezca, gracias a una sola persona.

Aproximadamente ciento veinte días atrás, su vida era simple, nada fuera de otro mundo, sin mucho que hacer e impresionantemente aburrida… luego llegó el fatídico día donde lo conoció, creyó que era lindo sí, y nunca se hubiera imaginado que a ese chico le faltaba más de un tornillo, pero así era.

Tanto el paciente como el efecto Dory habían volteado su mundo de cabeza y no sabía si debía odiarlo o… ¿agradecerle?

Después de todo, su vida ya no era tan aburrida.

Había cometido un terrible error al juzgarlo sin antes conocerlo tal y como se lo hizo ver la adorable pelirroja que resultó ser todo un encanto y un tormento para su primo Touya.

Decidida a conocerlo mejor descubrió que:

1.- Hiperactividad… siempre que se le presentaba una oportunidad, salía corriendo, saltando, abriendo puertas, dando volteretas, etc etc.

2.- Crédulo… el chico se tragaba prácticamente todo lo que le decían, su mente lo tomaba por cierto e incluso lo complementaba de forma tal que era difícil volver a la realidad… era peligroso dejarlo solo con Yamasaki.

3.- Pese a su primera impresión de paranoia, se equivocó, el chico no era paranoico pero no soportaba que lo llevaran a determinado sitio e intentaran dejarlo solo.

4.- Juguetón… le encantaba jugar, ya fuera video juegos o en el parque con personas mucho más jóvenes que él ¡como si tuviera diez años!

5.- Se perdía con suma facilidad, al menos tres veces por semana. Nakuru y Syaoran debían vigilarlo muy bien o de lo contrario desaparecía.

6.- Libreta… su vida se regía por esa estúpido conjunto de hojas, portada y espiral. Todo lo que debía hacer o recordar estaba apuntado ahí y después, pasaba a la

7.- Computadora… esta era su memoria externa y agenda personalizada.

8.- Tenía una seria obsesión por las fotografías y no solo para alimentar su vanidad, fotografiaba cada cosa, persona o suceso fuera o no relevante… cosas que muchos no se molestarían por enfocar, estaban guardadas en su memory stick, impresas o acompañaban algún párrafo en sus documentos de texto.

9.- Seguía queriendo matarlo pero…

10.- Era condenadamente tierno.

-Casi se suelta llorando – dijo Tomoyo exasperada.

-Tú tuviste la culpa, no debiste asustarlo así – le espetó Sakura.

-No me culpes a mí.

-Sabes que se cree todo lo que le dices.

Era hora del receso y como de costumbre Tomoyo estaba quejándose del anómalo comportamiento de su amigo forzado (por que sí, era su amigo y la habían forzado). En ese caso en particular, el oji-azul había tenido un susto de muerte cuando Tomoyo le dijo que había llegado tarde a la repartición de cerebros.

-No es mi culpa que me crea todo – se defendió.

-Yo por el contrario, lo encuentro divino.

-¿Divino?

-Sí, tu sabes…

Y entonces, una duda que había nacido hacia poco volvió a su mente, tenía que resolverla cuanto antes, era indispensable.

-Saku – comenzó no muy convencida de lo que iba a preguntar, después de todo era tan extraño – ¿te gusta Eriol?

-Eh… bueno… yo – se puso nerviosa y Tomoyo sintió como si le oprimieran el estómago – tú lo viste primero, así que…

-¿Es una broma?

-Descuida, no pienso quitártelo ni nada por el estilo – le dijo la castaña rápidamente como intentando tranquilizarla – es tu Eriol después de todo.

-No es mío – casi le gritó – no puedo creer que te guste Eriol.

-¿QUE? – gritó Syaoran llegando de improviso con el extraño ser proveniente de otra galaxia – ¿te gusta esto? – le preguntó alarmado señalando a su primo.

-Oye.

-Sí, es lindo.

-¿Lindo?

-Gracias, también eres linda – repuso el chico sonriéndole, después se puso serio y pensativo – ahm… creo, no, sí eres linda.

-¿Qué? – gritaron Tomoyo y Syaoran a la vez.

De inmediato Tomoyo se reprimió internamente. Su amiga si era linda, es más, ella la creía la persona más linda de la escuela. ¿Por qué había pegado el grito en el cielo entonces? A Eriol podía gustarle cualquier chica, además, dudaba que él se diera cuenta si le gustaba alguien y si se daba cuenta, lo olvidaría inmediatamente ¿cierto?

-O por favor, ¿está, linda? No me hagas reír – le espetó el chino.

-¿Cómo que esta? – se enfureció la esmeralda – tengo un nombre por si no lo sabías.

-Cierto, no sabía que te gustaban medusa.

-LEE.

Y comenzó la persecución. Tomoyo ni se inmutó, los dejó correr libremente a sus anchas. Eriol, estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola – la saludó segundos después – ¿por qué tan sola? ¿te molesta si me siento? No sé muy bien lo que hago aquí.

-Supongo que aun que me moleste, te sentarás – el chico se sentó feliz de la vida. Cierto, olvidaba que:

11.- No entendía el sarcasmo.

-¿Traes tu computadora?

-Sip – respondió oprimiendo el botón de encendido.

Los segundos pasaron.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – cuestionó armándose de valor.

-Claro – dijo sonriéndole con esa condenada… Don Juan… Romeo.

-Bien – ¿por qué hacía eso? Curiosidad tal vez… pero ¿qué preguntar? – ehm… tus padres.

-¿Donde? – preguntó volteando a todos lados.

-Estoy preguntando por tus padres – repuso después de contar hasta 3.

-O, bueno – tecleó en su computadora y después la volteó para mostrarle una fotografía, la mujer era hermosa, de piel marmólea, cabello largo y claro sin llegar a rubio y sus ojos zafiros idénticos a los del alienito delante de ella; el hombre por su parte era el vivo retrato de su hijo con facciones un poco más duras – mamá y papá – le dijo señalándolos al revés.

-Y… ¿qué hacen?

-Mamá tiene su propia línea de ropa y papá es neurólogo.

-¿En serio? – ni de uno, ni de otro podía creerlo.

-Sip.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Digo, si tu padre es neurólogo podría atenderte él.

-Sí y no – repuso girando la cabeza a un lado y otro – cuando conoció a mamá decidió especializarse en la pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, después se casaron.

-Y…

-Los doctores no pueden atender a su familia – le explicó – bueno, sí podrían pero no lo sé, supongo que si algo les llega a pasar, se sentirían culpables.

-Entiendo – ya había escuchado algo por el estilo.

-Mi papá es increíble, siempre me encuentra.

-Debe de querer mucho a tu madre.

-Uff, muchísimo.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos, intentando digerir la información que el inglés acababa de darle.

-Ehm… no lo sé – ¿qué más podría preguntarle? – ¿tienes novia? – dijo más por decir algo que por otra cosa, después de todo la respuesta era…

-Sí.

-¿QUE? – giró tan rápido la cabeza que incluso escuchó como su cuello tronó.

-Bueno, según esto, tenía – dijo Eriol sin despegar la vista del monitor.

-Imposible, es decir.

-Genial, tenía novia – exclamó el chico feliz – tal vez nos besábamos y salíamos…

La amatista le arrebató la computadora… era verdad… no podía creerlo. Según eso, la chica se llamaba Amy y no era para nada fea, de cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado y ojos azul claro, se veía que era una chica simpática y agradable… ¿cómo había llegado a hacerse novia de un alíen como Eriol?

-Oye – se quejó el chico quitándole la computadora.

O si, una cosa más para su lista.

12.- No le gustaba que tocaran su computadora o libreta.

-Es… es… es imposible – pudo tartamudear – dice que tú terminaste con ella… ¿Cómo… tu no… es… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que olvide escribirlo – dijo el oji-azul – pero Amy era mi novia – le espetó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿La recuerdas?

-¿A quién?

-A Amy.

-Es mi amiga – respondió – y aquí dice que era mi novia… ¡genial!

* * *

Tenía que seguir buscando a su hermano, le habían dado negativas pero no se rendiría por pequeñeces como esas. Debía concentrarse en lo que importaba realmente.

Ese día visitaría a más socios de su madre, lamentablemente tenía en contra el miedo que esa mujer imponía y la lealtad que muchos le profesaban. Aun así tenía que intentarlo, después de todo era un grupo numeroso y alguno tendría que hablar.

-Candy – escuchó que gritaban, pero no hizo caso – Sandy – ¡y llegó el alíen! Lo vio feo – ¿Tammy?

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Eso quisiera saber – respondió y volteó hacia su alrededor con temor en la mirada – ¿dónde estoy?

Se masajeó la sien y suspiró con resignación, sería otro largo, largo día.

-Definitivamente alguien complota contra mí – dijo para sí misma.

-¿Quién?

-Por favor, dime que traes celular.

-Sip – dijo mostrándoselo.

-Llamaré a Syaoran – tomó el celular y marcó.

-Hola Tommy.

-Syaoran.

-Sé que querrás matarme después de escuchar esto – muy bien, algo iba mal – pero no encontramos otra forma de pedírtelo – Una grabación, una maldita grabación– Ni Nakuru ni yo podíamos estar con él, así que diviértanse.

-Syaoran es hombre muerto.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Eriol asustado.

-Lo mataré – respondió – vamos antes de que me arrepienta. Solo me pregunto cómo supo dónde encontrarme.

Volteó a verlo con la esperanza de que dijera algo, pero él parecía en la luna, cuando la vio a los ojos solo sonrió.

En las entrañas mismas de la ciudad de Tokio, en una de las más grandes compañías constructoras, con un gordo y avaro líder. Tomoyo no estaba segura, pero tal vez, con un poco de suerte podría comprar la información.

-Señorita Daidoji, que gran honor – dijo el bonachón alisándose el bigote y con una mirada que no le gustó nada.

-Quiero encontrar a mi hermano – le soltó después de los saludos.

El hombre palideció para seguidamente ensombrecer sus oscuros ojos.

-Debe de ser una campaña muy difícil para usted – le dijo.

-Si usted puede proporcionarme algún tipo de información, le estaré muy agradecida.

-Lamentablemente señorita Daidoji, no tengo tal información – repuso el hombre – pero, no lo sé… ha pensado en hacer una alianza entre nuestras compañías, con tal vez un matrimonio.

Tomoyo ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para abandonar el edificio, podía conseguir el dinero que le pidiera, pero casarse, ni loca.

Decidió seguir con una compañía vecina. Pero…

-Tengo hambre – dijo Eriol de pronto.

-No te lo puedo creer – repuso la amatista cerrando los ojos.

-Esto está buenísimo – le dijo el oji-azul por quinta veces mientras tomaba un maki con la mano – necesito un tenedor.

-De nuevo te llenaste de salsa de soya – le dijo pasándole una servilleta por la cara.

-Gracias, quiero de ese – dijo señalando de su plato.

-Tómalo – el chico alargó la mano – con los palillos – de nuevo alargó la mano – con los tuyos.

Tomó los palillos y se dispuso a tomar el maki picoteándolo e intentando levantarlo.

-Es así – le dijo la nívea haciendo lo propio con los suyos.

El oji-azul intentó imitarla con poco éxito haciendo una revoltura en su plato.

-Ya, espera – le arrebató los palillos y con los suyos tomó un rollito de sushi, le puso salsa de soya y se lo dio al chico.

-Yomi yomi, buenísimo – le dijo sonriendo.

Una vez que alíen sació su estómago, pudieron continuar.

El siguiente socio le dio un rotundo no, el siguiente una negativa, el otro expuso algo sobre la importancia de las rueditas en los juguetes de la época moderna antes de excusarse por una importante junta de negocios y salir antes de que la chica pudiera decir cualquier otra palabra.

Está de más decir lo molesta que la heredera Daidoji salió del despachó, ignoró a todos los que le dirigieron al menos la mirada, se lastimó el dedo al oprimir el botón del elevador más fuerte de lo debido y salió hecha una furia.

-¿Estás molesta? – le preguntó el inglés.

-No claro que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Estoy de perlas – le espetó – vamos, un último intento.

Tomaron el tren con muchos retrasos gracias al pequeño alíen que no paraba de hacer cosas extrañas, incluso se le escapó dos veces. La nívea se vio obligada a tomarlo de la mano para evitar más interrupciones en su camino. A si, también tuvo que comprarle un helado gracias al pequeño berrinche que hizo frente al carrito.

A la vista de cualquiera, en ese momento podrían pasar por una feliz pareja como cualquier otra, una muy atractiva y posiblemente muy enamorada.

Subieron al tren y partieron directo al campo.

Un taxi los dejó frente a una espectacular casa con un amplio y hermoso jardín decorado magníficamente por arbustos y fuentes. Flores de mil colores se extendían por toda la propiedad y varios animales exóticos correteaban libres por donde quisieran.

Con solo decir su apellido, los níveos fueron recibidos en la sala de estar por una mujer ya mayor que había abandonado su tejido para saludar a la heredera.

-Me alegro de verte tan bien acompañada – le dijo viendo de reojo al inglés que se asombraba con una armadura de samurái.

-Es solo un amigo – repuso la chica.

-Una buena relación se empieza por ahí – dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa – ¿a qué debo tu agradable visita?

-Yo, pensé que usted puede ayudarme, señora Riku – comenzó la amatista – todos a quienes he consultado se han negado y usted es mi última esperanza para encontrar a mi hermano.

La mujer no se inmutó al escucharla, simplemente tomó una cucharilla de la bandeja y agregó más azúcar a su té, revolvió y tomó un sorbo. Eriol seguía viendo la armadura.

-¿Por qué crees que yo sé su paradero?

-Puedo recordar que mi padre tenía mucha confianza en usted – respondió Tomoyo – siempre se refería a usted como su maestra de la cultura japonesa.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Él debió escribirle o algo – siguió – yo… realmente quiero encontrar a mi hermano, lo extraño mucho.

La mujer siguió como si estuviera escuchando un noticiario nada relevante. Tomó un cigarrillo con una pipeta larga, lo encendió y lanzó una gran bocanada antes de continuar.

-Es normal, nunca me agradó mucho el arreglo al que llegaron tus padres – le dijo inhalando nuevamente.

-¿Puede ayudarme?

Nuevamente tomó té. Tomoyo estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero recordó que debía ser paciente o no obtendría nada de ella. Respiró profundamente varias veces y esperó. Eriol seguía maravillado con la armadura samurái.

-Espera aquí – le dijo y salió por una de las varias puertas que tenía el salón.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó a Eriol.

-Intento recordar que hago aquí – respondió él – esto es muy extraño – añadió señalando el casco – y esto – el peto – sobre todo esto – no se atrevió a tocar la capa.

-Es increíble ver con qué te diviertes.

-No me divierto – repuso Eriol – distraigo mi mente para que no recuerde que tengo miedo por no saber dónde estoy. Menos mal que estás aquí Betty.

-Tommy, no Betty – dijo en automático.

-Esto es lo único que tengo – dijo la señora de la casa ofreciéndole una vieja postal – fue lo único que recibí de tu padre después de que se marchara, pero no preguntes más. Vela después de que te hayas ido, si tu madre sabe que te di esto… no quiero ni imaginarlo.

Tomoyo tomó la postal, en ella se mostraba un edificio que no reconoció. La señora los acompañó a la puerta, deseo suerte y se internó de nuevo en su casa.

-Genial, italiano – se quejó la amatista al girar la postal e intentar leerla – necesito google. Vamos.

-Oye Hiorin, este parque es muy grande – observó Eriol – vamos a jugar.

-Ahora no.

-Vamos, será divertido – dijo jalándola del brazo – anda.

-Ahora no Eriol.

-Vamos, corre – gritó mientras salida disparado hacia unos árboles.

-Oh no, Eriol vuelve aquí – le exigió con poco éxito – Eriol.

No le quedó de otra más que correr tras él. Vaya suerte la suya, cuando al fin logra obtener una pista real sobre el paradero de su hermano, el pequeño alienito sale con eso. No podía irle peor.

-Andy mira a este lindo perrito – dijo de pronto el oji-azul señalando a un enorme pastor alemán que no se veía nada amigable.

-No creo que quiera jugar Eriol – dijo paralizándose ante el perrazo.

-Claro que quiere jugar, todos los perros quieren jugar – y pese a la advertencia, el inglés se acercó al perro que mostró los dientes peligrosamente – lindo perrito.

-Eriol…

La amatista ni siquiera vio de dónde sacó la vara que le arrojó cuando al segundo después estaba ladrando endurecidamente e intentando librarse de la cadena.

-¿Crees que le duela la barriga? – preguntó el chico – tal vez tenga hambre.

-Se ve claramente que quiere mordernos – y la cadena cedió – corre.

-Waaaaaaaaaa – gritaron al unisón.

Definitivamente nunca iba a tener un día tranquilo con _ese_ chico cerca. Si después de eso seguía con vida, dejaría de burlarse cuando Sakura le mencionara su falta de condición física, incluso pondría más entusiasmo en la clase de deportes y dejaría de maldecir internamente al profesor encargado… solo si seguía con vida.

Corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitieron y de pronto, la falta de coordinación vista-pie se hizo presente en la nívea, cuando tropezó con una roca y se quedó momentáneamente sin aire. La postal salió volando de su mano.

-No – gritó cuando pudo hacerlo.

-La tengo, la tengo – el viento era muy fuete, la postal muy liviana y el chico no vio el riachuelo en el que cayó al intentar recuperarla – auch, estoy bien.

Ladridos cerca, Tomoyo se obligó a ponerse en pie y seguir corriendo, se dirigió al riachuelo y notó con cierto pesar que tanto Eriol como la pista estaban empapados, ¿serían aun legibles las letras?

-¿Qué es esto? – escuchó que decía antes de ponerse nuevamente en marcha con el can detrás – caro maestro Riku.

-Espera un segundo – ordenó Tomoyo a lo lejos – ¿sabes italiano?

-¿Se italiano? – se cuestionó – o sí, se italiano.

-¿Qué dice la postal? Rápido.

-Dice: caro maestro Riku.

-Te agradecería que lo tradujeras a japonés – dijo rodando los ojos.

-De acuerdo. Querida profesora Riku – leyó alto para hacerse escuchar – tal vez esta sea la última vez que le scrivere… escribo, así que… per favore… por favor, no se preocupe por noi… eso es… nosotros. Esto está muy borroso – se quejó – tanto Lon…

-Ian – corrigió.

-Ian como yo estamos bien – siguió – sigue muy borroso.

-Sigue por favor – le pidió

-Eso intento – repuso el chico – Recevere le benedizioni… ehm… reciba bendiciones de nuestra parte y grazie di tutto… gracias por todo. Alexander… Esto es muy triste.

-¿Hay alguna dirección? – preguntó jadeando por el esfuerzo. Tomoyo seguía corriendo de un lado al otro lo más cerca posible de la posición del oji-azul.

-Las letras están mojadas ¿por qué leo italiano y me hablas japonés?

-Tan solo hazlo – ordenó.

-Ok. Dei Fabbri 112 Venecia, Italia – dijo pausadamente – creo.

-¿Cómo que crees?

-Parecen unos.

-De acuerdo. Vámonos.

* * *

El cómo se libraron del perro sigue siendo un misterio… Regresaron a Tomoeda, sucios, cansados y uno empapado y estornudando.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Eriol.

-Solo piensas en tu estómago – lo reprimió Tomoyo – comerás en tu casa.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, ya casi llegamos.

-Objeción.

No fue necesario tocar la puerta de la mansión Lee puesto este estaba fuera.

-Menos mal que llegaron – les dijo el castaño al verlos – ¿se divirtieron?

-Eres hombre muerto Lee.

-Ashu.

-¿Por qué vienes empapado Eriol? – cuestionó el chino – ¿qué tipo de juegos pervertidos llevaron a cabo?

-Idiota – le dijo la amatista.

Syaoran los hizo pasar y mandó inmediatamente a Eriol a la ducha.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-Porque me pusiste de niñera – repuso ella – ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

-Vamos Tommy – comenzó Syaoran con una sonrisa pícara – sé que te gusta.

-Estás loco.

-Así como tú le gustas a él.

-… – Tomoyo abrió la boca para replicar, pero no puedo decir nada – ¿qué dices? Estás loco.

-Es verdad, siempre está escribiendo sobre ti niña linda – dijo intentando ponerse serio – y siempre me pregunta por tu nombre… se esfuerza mucho por recordarte.

-No da buenos resultados – repuso – sigue llamándome por cualquier nombre excepto por el mío.

-De ser como dices, creo que no te hubiera encontrado en la calle en un principio – dijo y la amatista recordó que fue él quien corrió hacia ella – ¿Lo ves? Le gustas y nosotros solo queremos darle una oportunidad contigo.

-¿Nosotros?

-Nakuru y yo – dijo cabeceando a un lado.

Y ahí, reposando en un sillón, con una pierna cruzada estaba la susodicha sonriendo con suficiencia. Se puso en pie y en un parpadeo o menos se abalanzó sobre la pelinegra en un fuerte abrazo.

-Di que sí.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que intentan? No tiene sentido.

-Claro que lo tienen – contradijo el chino – te gusta, le gustas… ¿cuál es la complicación?

-No me gusta – dijo ella – apenas y lo tolero.

-¿Aún no te das cuenta? – preguntó la prima – vaya que eres despistada.

-Escuchen, lo único que me importa ahora es encontrar a mi hermano – les dijo Tomoyo ya un poco harta – no tengo tiempo para estar perdiendo con Eriol... Nos vemos luego.

Salió sin dirigirles una última mirada. Si hubiera volteado, habría visto la mirada de complicidad que se lanzaban ambos cómplices, con una sonrisa burlona que solo podía significar problemas para ella.

-Creo sin temor a equivocarme, que Eriol puede darle una mano.

-Yo creo querida prima postiza, que puede darle más que eso.

* * *

:) Realmente lamento muuucho haber tardado años (literalmente) para actualizar... pero se me fue la inspiración, idea, las palabras, ustedes saben...

Sorry sorry sorry sorry...

A la ves, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, a aquellas que nos agregan a sus favoritos y sobre todo a aquellas que nos agregan a sus favoritos y dejan un **REVIEW**... así que dejen sus comentarios ok?

O sí, y gracias a Zittah por ayudarme en este capitulo en particular, haber cuando actualizas Betha

:D


	7. ¿Qué rayos?

Hola a tods,

Se agradece su paciencia XD si es que siguen ahí... comentarios al final

* * *

**¿Qué rayos?**

Definitivamente algo muy, muy extraño estaba pasando. Desde que puso un pie en la escuela el lunes por la mañana lo notó, pero no le dio importancia, parte de ella agradecía el que la hubiera dejado en paz pero, para el viernes ya era demasiado.

Falló en su prueba de música y él ni pareció notarlo, resbaló en la escalera delante suyo y no dijo ni pio, se comió todo su almuerzo en dos minutos y nuevamente, ni un solo comentario para su "monstruoso" comportamiento como él solía llamarlo. La única persona que la molestaba más que Touya parecía no querer meterse con ella nunca más. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ni siquiera me mira – volvió a repetir Sakura, Tomoyo solo la escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando – Tommy.

-Lo siento Saku – se excusó – pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué no pedías a gritos que te dejara en paz? Y ahora que lo a echo, no dejas quejarte por que está haciendo justo lo que querías.

-Si pero, no tiene justificación – exclamó casi gritando – yo no hice nada para que me tratara así.

-Bueno, le has gritado tantas veces que te deje en paz.

-O por favor, y ¿hasta ahora me escucha? – dijo alejando su almuerzo – es un idiota.

-Mira cómo te tiene ese idiota.

_Misma hora, misma escuela, distinto lugar:_

-Es una tonta, es decir, waaa – gritó Syaoran con su primo como único espectador.

-¿Quién?

-Sakura obvio.

-¿Eh?

-Es… es… es una insoportable, la odio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, porque, porque… – se desinfló – le gustas, no lo entiendo, es una boba… – le gritó – tu… estas… eres… ¿cómo? Ella, la odio.

-La verdad, no te entiendo – le confesó el inglés – eres extraño Lee.

-Cierra la boca – estaba hecho una furia – no lo soporto más, es una tonta para la música, tiene pies de gelatina y traga como aspiradora y, y, y… no puedo decirle NADA.

-Lee me das miedo – Eriol había retrocedido hasta la pared.

-Quisiera, voy a… – siguió gritando y echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Eriol salió corriendo, su primo estaba loco o algo así, mejor dejarlo solo… y entonces la vio, esa chica cuyo nombre se le resistía, no sabía por qué pero le agradaba verla, sonrió para sí y caminó hacia ella.

-Hola – saludó posándose a su lado – ¿Qué haces?

-Huyo de mi prima – dijo soltando un suspiro – ¿y tú?

-Syaoran está loco – respondió olvidando el porqué.

-Lo suponía, no sé qué se traen entre manos esos dos.

-¿Quiénes?

-El par de castaños que se resisten a su irrefutable atracción – respondió la nívea. Su acompañante solo pudo ladear la cabeza en signo interrogativo.

* * *

-En serio chicos, ya se los dije – repitió Tomoyo masajeándose la sien justo en la puerta de la mansión Lee – no pueden tenerme como niñera cada vez que les viene en gana.

Eriol a su lado veía atento la charla entre… ehm… ¿cómo se llamaba?... con Lee y Nakuru mientras comía un gran algodón de azúcar dulce y rosado.

-Vamos Tommy, cada vez se porta mejor – dijo Syaoran apretando los dientes.

-Cuídalo tú – le espetó. El castaño pareció querer decirle algo, de lo que se iba a morir tal vez, pero lo pensó mejor y se retiró hecho una furia – y a este ¿qué le pasa?

-Está así desde la semana pasada – dijo Nakuru – y con Eriol… uff.

-Sigue molesto por eso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Solo digamos que está sumamente celoso por cierta chica despistada de ojos verdes – le dijo y Nakuru sonrió dando a entender que comprendía.

-Tal vez todo lo que necesitan es un pequeño… empujoncito – dijo Nakuru divertida.

* * *

Maldición, el mundo entero estaba en su contra. Cómo odiaba sentirse así de… enojado, frustrado, celoso, un segundo, ¿celoso?

-¿Qué te pasa Syaoran Lee? – se preguntó molesto consigo mismo – no puedes estar celoso, NO puedes.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué tenía pensamientos suicidas para con Eriol?, ¿formó alianza con Tomoyo sin saberlo? Demo…

Sintió como chocó con alguien pero ni siquiera le importó, no volteó, ni murmuró una disculpa.

-Oye – le gritaron – Lee.

Reconoció la voz, se detuvo pero no giró, nadie podía juzgarlo, en esos momentos no quería verla, mucho menos hablarle.

-Estoy hablándote – le encaró poniéndose frente a él, pero el chino desvió la mirada – ¿qué rayos te sucede?

-Déjame en paz Kinomoto – le rugió – no estoy de ánimo para tus estupideces.

Intentó retomar su… no definido camino, pero la chica volvió a pararle el paso.

-No te irás sin darme una explicación.

-No te debo nada.

-Claro que sí – le gritó con los ojos crispados.

Syaoran lo notó y volvió a desviar la vista.

-Es lo que querías ¿no? – le espetó – que dejara de molestarte, que no te volviera a hablar, no volver a verme.

-Estás siendo muy injusto.

-¿Injusto? – le gritó y ella dio un pequeño salto – desde que nos conocimos decidiste que te caía mal y por más que intente hablar contigo, de arreglar las cosas y agradarte, siempre, siempre salías huyendo, gritando y te ponías a la defensiva… no voy a seguir rogándote.

-No es cierto, desde que nos conocimos me molestaste – reclamó Sakura dejando correr sus lágrimas – yo solo me defendía y ahora dejas de hablarme por completo, me ignoras, ni siquiera me vez. Te odio Syaoran.

-Si pues, yo te odio más Sakura – contraatacó él – y si tanto te gusta Eriol, ve con él, Tomoyo acaba de llevarlo a mi casa.

-¿Por qué sacas a Eriol y a Tomoyo en esto?

-Porque puedes hacerlo tu nuevo juguete, yo ya me cansé.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestionó fuera de sus casillas – nunca fue un juego, ni tu mi juguete eres… mi amigo.

Syaoran se quedó petrificado al escucharla.

-¿Tu… amigo?

-Sí, mi mejor amigo.

Y sin poder soportarlo más salió corriendo dejando a un chino de ojos ámbar muy confundido.

* * *

Las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de control. Desde hacía días que sus dos castaños amigos estaban irreconocibles, Syaoran siempre estaba molesto, respondía mal a todos y se la pasaba intimidando en especial al pobre (quién iba a pensar que ella compadecería a ese chico) de Eriol. Sakura por su lado, estaba más sensible que una mujer embarazada, se le aguaban los ojos con suma facilidad y pasaba de ser una magdalena a una leona en cuestión de nada.

Tenía que hacer algo para acabar con todo eso y, tal como lo había dicho Nakuru, esos dos solo necesitaban un empujoncito.

Pero, ¿cómo?

-Hally – gritó su pesadilla andante – quiero un helado.

-Dudo que lo encuentres aquí.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Estamos en la escuela – le dijo bajito, como si fuera un secreto.

-¿En serio? – ella asintió – no lo sabía – susurró.

Y de pronto, tan rápido como un relámpago, le llegó una idea. Sonrió para sí y comenzó a planear los detalles.

-Tal vez si vayamos por ese helado después de todo.

-Siiiiii – exclamó el chico emocionado.

_Después de clases:_

-Por cuarta vez, deja de mirarme – le rugió Syaoran a su primo.

-¿Por qué?

-Molestas – dijo con los dientes apretados.

De pronto, la gran polinesia se dejó escuchar.

-Me gusta esa canción.

-Es tu celular.

-Oh, ¿hola?

_-Eriol – respondió Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea. _

-¿Quién pregunta?

_-No importa, escucha…_

-¿No importa? – dijo el oji-azul frunciendo el ceño – creo que tendré que colgar, no puedo hablar con extraños.

_-No soy un extraño, escucha._

-¿Quién eres entonces?

_-No me reconocerás de cualquier forma._

-¿Por qué no? – se puso a la defensiva.

_-Porque tienes memoria de elefante._

-¿Soy un elefante? – preguntó sorprendido – pero no soy gris y gordo gordo – se midió y palpó su estómago – tampoco.

_-… – la amatista se vio obligada a respirar profundamente antes de seguir – no eres un elefante, es una expresión y si me conoces, ¿de acuerdo?_

-Entonces, ¿quién eres?

_-¡Tu maldita conciencia! – gritó la chica sintiendo las palpitaciones de su vena en la sien._

-Oh, hola, hace mucho que no me hablabas.

_-De acuerdo, ¿Está Syaoran contigo?_

-¿Syaoran? No tengo idea de quién me hablas, pero aquí está Lee – Tomoyo se tragó una exclamación nada amigable – oye, ¿cómo son mis neuronas?

_-¿Qué?_

-Vives en mi cabeza ¿no?

_-Olvida a tus neuronas, quiero que traigas a Syaoran, digo Lee a la heladería del parque ¿entendido?_

-No.

_-¿Por qué no?_

-¿Para qué?

_-Solo tráelo._

-¿Eres una conciencia suicida?

_-No, solo comeremos un helado._

-Yo quiero un helado.

_-Entonces, ven con Lee a la heladería del parque – le dijo la nívea intentando no apretar los dientes – repítelo._

-¿Qué cosa?

_-Vamos a la heladería del parque._

-¿Quién?

_-Dios, solo díselo a Lee._

-No creo que quiera ir, intenta matar a unos pajaritos con el poder de la mente – le dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules observando a su primo que a su vez observaba a unas aves en pleno vuelo con tanto desprecio en la mirada que posiblemente por eso volaban más rápido.

_-Dile que es cuestión de vida o muerte y tráelo cueste lo que cueste._

-Ok.

_-Díselo ahora._

-Bueno – y colgó – Lee, Lee… LEE – el aludido volteó a verlo con el rostro demacrado – vamos a la heladería del parque, es de vida o muerte.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Mi maldita conciencia.

* * *

-Me importa un comino si quieres un helado – le repitió Syaoran molesto.

-Pero quiero un helado, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero – la gente a su alrededor se detuvo para observarlos.

-Escucha, no estoy de humor.

-Mira Lee, que buena suerte, una heladería – le dijo el inglés emocionado – vamos.

Syaoran fue arrastrado violentamente por su pariente mientras pensaba en el yin yan (por todas las deidades, ¿qué buena acción y/o sentimientos bondadosos vivían en él para que estuviera padeciendo de esa manera y lograr el perfecto equilibrio? No encontraba la respuesta).

Llegaron hasta la dependiente rechoncha y sonriente.

-Yo quiero… de… – comenzó Eriol con un dedo cerca de los labios – de…

-Syaoran, Eriol – gritó alguien detrás de ellos.

-Susy – saludó el inglés.

-Qué casualidad que nos encontremos aquí – dijo Tomoyo con emoción finamente camuflajeada. Detrás de ella iba Sakura con ojos cristalinos.

El castaño inmediatamente se tensó.

-Hola Ssss… Ssss – intentó Eriol con poco éxito – hola.

-Hola – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo me largo – murmuró Lee dando un paso, pero Tomoyo lo retuvo.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó.

-No me gusta hacer mal tercio.

-Somos cuatro – le recordó la nívea.

El chino solo pudo apretar las manos y gruñir.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas interiores del local, el encargado pronto los llenó de helados delante de ellos, la mayoría pedidos por (obviamente) el oji-azul que en ese momento parecía estar en su mundo soñado.

-Y… ¿cómo van? – preguntó Tomoyo por preguntar y romper el silencio.

-¿De qué? – siguió Syaoran sin probar de su helado.

-Ehm…

-Esto está buenísimo – interrumpió Eriol.

-De nuevo te batiste todo – le dijo la nívea pasándole una servilleta.

-Apuesto a que se ve adorable ¿cierto? – soltó el chino fingiendo la voz y viendo a Sakura que le regresaba una fría mirada – irresistible.

-Sí, mucho – decididamente Sakura no lloraría más, lo encararía como la Kinomoto que era.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que se ve adorable.

-Por favor.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, manos en la mesa y sus rostros muy juntos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos – le susurró Tomoyo a Eriol.

-¿Por qué?

-No querrás involucrarte en una disputa de pareja o ¿sí?

Eriol vio a ambos castaños, primero a uno y después al otro. Negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras comenzaban a discutir nuevamente. Tomó lo que pudo de sus helados y ambos salieron disimuladamente del lugar.

-Si eso no funciona, no sé qué más pueda hacer – se dijo la amatista a sí misma.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El empujoncito para Sakura y Lee.

-¿Dónde cayeron?

-Aun no lo sé – dijo sinceramente – escucha, tengo algo importante que hacer, te acompaño a tu casa.

-Mejor voy contigo.

-No, a tu casa – repuso rápidamente la amatista.

-Pero…

-Sin peros – gruñó Sakura – ¿qué rayos te sucede?

-¿Quieres saber lo que me sucede?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien, por el parque – accedió Tomoyo, todo con tal de que el chico se fuera rápido a su casa – y límpiate

-¿Así? – preguntó el chico pasándose la servilleta.

-Sí, dime, ¿por qué Nakuru y Lee te mandan conmigo siempre? – dijo ella aunque no esperaba una respuesta concreta.

-No lo sé – repuso Syaoran ya un poco más calmado y dejando de gritar por petición del gerente – creo… que me gusta estar contigo.

-¿Y por eso molestarme tanto? – siguió la esmeralda sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía – no te entiendo.

-Es más fácil de esa manera.

-No tengo tiempo para esto sabes – le dijo Tomoyo ayudando al chico con su servilleta – mi madre saldrá pronto en un viaje de negocios y es la oportunidad perfecta para irme a Italia.

-¿Te vas?, ¿por qué?, ¿te molestaste conmigo? – el níveo la inundó de preguntas – lo siento, no fue mi intención, en serio.

-No es por ti – se apresuró a corregir ella – Italia es mi primer pista para encontrar a Ian.

-¿A quién?

-Mi hermano va a matarme – se exasperó Sakura al notar la hora.

-Te acompaño – se ofreció Syaoran, a lo que provocó una extraña reacción en la castaña. Pagó la cuenta – ¿Qué rayos?, maldito Eriol se fue sin pagar – gritó y partieron.

-No tienes que hacerlo, puedo ir sola.

-Pero quiero acompañarte – repitió el inglés por tercera o cuarta vez – anda, di que sí.

-Italia no está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Está en la península itálica.

-Lo sabes eh, ¿cómo piensas que puedo llevarte conmigo? No eres mi mascota – le dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Tan solo, no quiero terminar con la charla más civilizada que hemos tenido en años – repuso Syaoran.

-Muchos años – agregó Sakura – sé que siempre estamos molestándonos y haciéndonos enojar pero, quisiera saber qué fue lo que hice para que te pusieras así.

-Realmente no lo sé – le dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza y despeinándose, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba nervioso – solo…

-Pero Kitty – le dijo el oji-azul a modo de súplica.

-Tommy – lo corrigió.

-Soy Eriol.

-Sé que eres Eriol – le dijo un poco más exaltada – pero, ¿por qué querrías ir conmigo a Italia?

-Bueno yo… – titubeó el castaño.

-Dímelo – le pidió la esmeralda – si hice algo mal yo…

-Cuando dijiste que Eriol… – comenzó el ámbar metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Fue por qué dije que Eriol es lindo? – le preguntó sin podérsela creer – ¿te molestaste por eso?

-SI, me molesta el hecho de que te guste MI primo – le dijo (gritó) con la cara toda roja.

-No me gusta de… gustar gustar, solo creo que es lindo – balbuceó Sakura incómoda por la situación y al igual que su acompañante, roja hasta las orejas – aparte, ¿Por qué te molestaría el hecho de que me guste alguien?

-Porque yo… creo que… creo que me gustas.

-¿QUE? – gritó Tommy al escuchar lo que el pequeño alienito le había dicho.

-Creo que me gustas – le repitió intentando no verla a los ojos y con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Estás completamente loco – le dijo la amatista intentando sonreír y olvidar el auch que sintió con el creo.

-Oye.

-¿Cómo podría gustarte?

-No lo sé, creo que hueles bien – respondió el pelinegrodestellosazules.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tu sabes, el olor característico de una persona es uno de los factores de que se sienta atracción por ella – le explicó moviendo el pie nerviosamente.

-Entonces cualquier chica que use "black star" te gustará – le espetó la amatista.

-No, es por tus feromonas – repuso él.

-Déjame ver si entendí, dices que _crees_ que te gusto porque mis feromonas te atraen – resumió ella.

-Tal vez, no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No hay un motivo específico por el que nos guste algo – le dijo Eriol.

-Escucha, es lindo lo que estás diciendo pero… – empezó la nívea tras soltar un suspiro – no puedo gustarte de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no?

-En primer lugar, ¿cómo podría gustarte alguien que no recuerdas?, ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo – le explicó mientras el chico iba agachando la cabeza – en cinco minutos habrás olvidado todo esto.

-Y.

-¿Y?

-Tu nombre… es… con y – titubeó Eriol rascándose una ceja.

Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida por eso, su nombre si contenía una "y", pero igual era completamente imposible la realidad de las palabras de ese chico, simplemente imposible. No supo por qué, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Pronto, más pronto de lo que se había imaginado el semestre llegó a su fin.

Y, durante esos últimos días, las cosas no habían vuelto a su normalidad, no más correteos por todo el lugar, no más insultos y palabras indecentes, no más reprimendas por parte del director para cierto par de castaños. Ahora, ambos se paseaban tranquilamente por los jardines de la escuela con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y más nerviosos que un condenado a muerte frente a la silla eléctrica.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Sakura había puesto a Tomoyo al corriente de toda su charla con Syaoran y si bien ella aún no "sabía" (o no quería darse cuenta como decía la amatista) de lo que sentía por él, había aceptado hacer las paces e intentar llevarse bien.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo no había querido mencionar nada con respecto a la extraña declaración del alienito, en primer lugar, para que preocupar a su amiga con esas cosas si ya tenía mucho en que pensar y, en segundo lugar, era algo imposible.

Acertadamente Eriol había olvidado todo para cuando llegaron a su casa y ella, intentaba no recordarlo, después de todo, tenía muchas y más importantes cosas que hacer.

Su madre había partido el día anterior a su viaje de negocios al que ella había decidido no ir y, en secreto preparó su propio viaje. Saldría esa misma tarde.

Así que, ese día preparó todas sus cosas, se despidió de Sakura y de Syaoran y partió sola al aeropuerto. Sabía a ciencia cierta que cuando su madre se enterara mandaría a toda la guardia japonesa en su busca, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Subió a su avión con la fotografía de su hermano en la mano. Miró a través de la ventanilla, estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella lo sabía. Era lo mejor.

-Espero que no sea un largo viaje – dijo el pasajero a su lado, curiosamente esto le causó un horrible escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

Lenta, muy lentamente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con…

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? – le gritó a Eriol que la veía con los ojos abiertos.

-Hola, ¿sabes a dónde vamos?

-Tú de regreso a la casa de Lee, ahora, vete – rugió la chica llamando la atención de todos en el avión.

-¿Por qué?

-Pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones – dijo la aeromosa.

-Esperen, bajan – gritó la amatista empujando al chico.

-No, el cinturón.

-Si no bajas tú, bajo yo – lo amenazó la amatista.

-El avión se está moviendo – dijo el oji-azul resistiendo el ataque de la chica.

-No, no, NOOOOOOO…

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado...

Tarde en escribir este capitulo por que, bueeeeeno, como los pelinegros ya se iban, creí oportuno para los amantes del S/S hacer esto, les gustó?

Espero no haberlos confundido mucho en la platica donde participaron los cuatro, hace tiempo que quería hacer una de esas, todo claro entonces? si no, ya saben, dejen un review.

Así que última recomendación, **DEJEN REVIEW**

También puedej pasar a contestar el poll en mi profile

:D


	8. Italia

**Italia**

_Hola Tommy, sé lo que estás pensando en este momento: Syaoran eres chino muerto_… bien, al menos lo sabía… _pero bueno, verás, sabemos que en el fondo querías que esto sucediera…_ que rayos, acaso estaba loco… _acéptalo, no querías hacer este viaje sola y bueno, nosotros (porque no soy solo yo, Nakuru también participó y a Sakura le pareció una gran idea) te hemos brindado la mejor compañía que pudieras conseguir_… genial, no solo Syaoran estaba loco, también tendría que asesinar a Nakuru a su supuestamente mejor amiga.

_Tan solo relájate, ya lo tenemos todo arreglado. Eriol tiene suficiente dinero (que te recomiendo mejor guardar tu) para sus gastos, el hospital dio el visto bueno para que se "relajara y tuviera un tiempo de meditación" y Nakuru llamó a su padre para informarle_… malditos, seguramente habían llamado al padre de Nakuru intencionalmente sabiendo que el hombre lo olvidaría… _y sobre Sakura, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Así que tu tranquila que ya verás como Eriol será tu perfecto compañero de viaje, te aseguramos su ayuda, protección y claro, diversión_… como los odiaba.

_PD. Si Eriol llega a decirte que tiene sentimientos especiales por ti, créele_… ¿qué? ¿Acaso Syaoran sabía?... _y por el amor de Confucio, date cuenta de lo que tu sientes._

Definitivamente Syaoran y Nakuru merecían una visita de los hombres de la santa inquisición, ¿cómo rayos se les había ocurrido hacerle algo así? Y Sakura apoyándolos, ¿por qué a ella?

Instintivamente volteó a ver a su compañero, estaba dormido… placentera, cómoda y tiernamente dormido, cómo lo odiaba… porque sí, ella sabía bien lo que sentía por ese chico de alborotado pelo negro azulado y nada de lo que le dijeran Syaoran, Nakuru, Sakura o el propio Dalai lama la iban a disuadir de lo contrario.

El viaje había sido largo y cansado. Las sillas poco reclinables y la escuálida comida no ayudaron en mucho, así como el inglés que, cuando estaba consciente, no paraba de hablar y preguntar hacia donde iban. No fue hasta que una aeromoza le pidió silencio para que por fin volviera a quedarse dormido.

A la amatista no le quedaba más que repetirse constantemente: "Ian lo vale", "Ian lo vale".

Aterrizaron sin problema y pasaron por la aduana como si de su casa se tratara.

Llevaban equipaje ligero. Una gran mochila cada uno, de esas que usan los campistas.

-Venecia – soltó Eriol con el acento correspondiente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿En donde más tendrían lanchas por autobuses?

-Buena observación.

Subieron al… transporte y comenzaron la travesía, calles inundadas, edificios antiguos al igual que nuevos. Una magnífica arquitectura y belleza sin igual. Arcos, muchos arcos y ventanas, así como las famosas barquitas transportadoras de parejas que por el momento vivían en su mundo interior.

El autobús los dejó en quién sabe dónde y la marea de gente que bajaba los llevó consigo calle adentro. Instintivamente Tomoyo comenzó a preocuparse por el ritmo de toda esa gente, pero Eriol… él parecía estar disfrutando, como si fuera una de esas ajetreadas personas y tuviera un destino fijo.

-Eriol – tuvo que llamarlo repetidas veces para que no se alejara demasiado.

Al final, y sin más remedio, la nívea se vio obligada a tomar al chico de la mano para evitar perderlo.

-Mira que casona – le dijo Eriol.

-Muy linda, démonos prisa, tenemos que llegar a Dei Fabbri.

Pero, eso sería de todo menos sencillo.

Venecia está formada por 118 pequeñas islas con más de 400 puentes que las unen y forman un único territorio… Dei Fabbri no sería fácil de encontrar por dos turistas que se encontraban (y ellos no lo sabían) al otro lado de ciudad.

-Tengo hambre – Eriol pronunció la frase que ella tanto estaba temiendo.

Compraron comida típica en un puesto ambulante y a su vez, Tomoyo consiguió un mapa de la ciudad, difícil de leer para variar.

Cruzaron por S. Elena y con mucho esfuerzo pasaron Castello. La amatista no pudo evitar detenerse de vez en cuando para observar algún hermoso edificio, monumento, calle, paisaje y en un par de ocasiones un chico sacado de un catálogo de Calvin Klein y fotografiar o tomar video… después de todo, ¿cuántas veces en la vida se puede visitar Venecia?

Para cuando llegaron a San Marco las energías se les habían agotado, les dolían los pies, volvían a tener hambre, la noche ya estaba en todo su esplendor y Dei Fabbri seguía sin aparecer.

-Tengo sueño – se quejó el inglés.

-Busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche – dijo la amatista y al instante cayó en la cuenta de sus propias palabras.

Pasar la noche, ¿cómo rayos iban a hacer eso? Sería fácil entrar a un hotel de segunda clase (ella, la heredera de un imperio millonario en un hotel menor de cinco estrellas, imposible pero cierto) pedir dos habitaciones y partir cada uno por su lado… el error en todo este pensamiento, el efecto Dory… ¿qué pasaría si Eriol, el chico que teme estar solo en un lugar desconocido, de pronto se da cuenta de que está justo en un lugar desconocido, decide largarse? Una pesadilla.

Definitivamente no podía hacer eso.

Lo más razonable y por lo cual volvería a matar a Syaoran por decimoquinta vez (mentalmente claro) sería pedir una habitación doble.

Encontraron un lugar no muy lejos y entraron. El encargado, un hombre no muy mayor y bastante atractivo hay que decirlo, no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que la nívea le dijo. Estaba a punto de rendirse y darse la vuelta cuando recordó que el pequeño alienito dominaba el italiano.

-Dile que queremos una habitación doble – le dijo Tomoyo.

-Ok – accedió Eriol, se giró hacia el hombre y pidió la habitación – pregunta para qué queremos una habitación doble si con una cama nos basta.

-¿Qué? Dormiremos separados obviamente – ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando ese hombre?, ellos no iban a hacer nada más que dormir – díselo.

-De acuerdo – obedeció – dice que en todo caso puede darnos tres camas, una para jugar y dos para dormir, ¿qué vamos a jugar?

-… – la chica se quedó con la boca abierta, ese tipo estaba insinuando descaradamente que ellos, que ellos… iban a… "jugar" – dile que solo nos de la maldita habitación doble.

-¿Con esas palabras?

-Sí.

-Bueno, a ver si no se enoja – repuso el oji-azul. El hombre soltó la carcajada cuando Eriol le habló, intercambiaron dinero y llaves – dice que puede acompañarnos a ponernos cómodos para pasar una noche más tranquila.

Esta vez Tomoyo no se molestó en calmarse, volteó a ver al tipejo ese, le regaló el gesto más molesto que podía hacer, le dijo un par de groserías en su idioma y se fue arrastrando a un inglés con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dijiste las palabras con M, P, I… doble P y otras más que no me atrevo a decir con qué empiezan – le dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras.

-Se lo merecía el… desgraciado – repuso ella abriendo la puerta.

Era una habitación pequeñísima con las camas separadas a penas por uno diminuto tocador. La nívea se preguntó si todas las recámaras serían así o había sido a propósito por el chico que se añadía a su lista de tortura.

-Yuju – exclamó el níveo saltando en una de las camas – ven a jugar.

-Olvídalo.

-Es divertido – exclamó saltando a la otra cama – vamos.

-Eriol, basta…

Pero la amatista solo pudo ver y sentir como pequeño niño delante de ella la jalaba por la muñeca y la obligaba a posarse al lado suyo en el colchón sin parar de saltar.

-Vamos, relájate – la incitó – no seas amargada.

-¿Amargada? A mí nadie me dice amargada – y picó el anzuelo.

Comenzó a saltar rápido y profundamente, mientras el pelinegrodestellosazules daba piruetas y pasaba de una cama a la otra. Era divertido, debía admitirlo, pronto no solo jugaban con los colchones, cada uno tomó una almohada y les dieron el segundo uso para el cual fueron hechas.

-Voy a vencerte.

-Olvídalo, soy la mejor en guerra de almohadas.

Y justo cuando lo decía, el chico le estampó el suave tejido con relleno en la cara haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas a la cama

-Esta vez no – le dijo burlón.

-Ya lo veremos – y le metió la zancadilla para hacerlo caer.

Hacerlo caer… encima de ella.

Amatista y zafiro, sus ojos se encontraron como magnetos de polos opuestos. Se quedaron ahí paralizados por un tiempo indefinido, segundos, minutos… ninguno de los dos decía nada, se limitaban a verse. La joven pasó de sus ojos a su rostro, su rostro de rasgos finos. Se sintió atrapada cuando llegó a sus labios, delgados, apetecibles, un poco entreabiertos y sintió un fuerte impulso por probarlos.

-¿Sabes que tus ojos tienen pequeñas manchitas negras en la iris? – le preguntó el oji-azul.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, de dónde estaban, en qué situación y sobre todo con quien.

-No, no lo sabía – le dijo intentando empujarlo para que se quitara.

-Si te quedas quieta puedo contarlos.

La sola idea de quedarse quieta para que él pudiera contar los puntos en su iris, lo que indicaba que estaría viendo sus ojos detenidamente, la ponía… ¿nerviosa? Sintió calor en sus mejillas, ¿un sonrojo? Imposible, ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

-Vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? – le propuso intentando sonar segura.

-De acuerdo – accedió él y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de la chica, moviéndose un poco para acomodarse.

El corazón de Tomoyo se desbocó en el acto, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese alíen depravado?, ¿qué intentaba? Y ¿por qué rayos se sentía de esa manera: nerviosa, confundida, alterada… cómoda? No se movía, no podía moverse, no quería, pero sus hormonas sí que se movían, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Eriol.

-Mmm.

-Usa la otra cama.

-Bueno – la obedeció.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, cuando se levantó y acomodó en la otra cama, sintió frío, pesadez, un agujero en el estómago, soledad. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió como su corazón daba fuertes sacudidas a intervalos largos.

-Hoy me divertí mucho… – le dijo Eriol desde el otro lado, boca abajo y con el rostro hacia ella – creo.

Lo vio ahí, tan tierno, con la ropa y el cabello alborotado y sin sus usuales gafas, irresistible. Y volvió a sonrojarse. Malditas hormonas.

Estaban tan jodidamente perdidos que a todos los que le preguntaban los dejaban peor… o tal vez, solo dejaban peor a Eriol que tenía que traducirle a ella que no le entendía ni J.

Al dejar el hotel, el recepcionista los vio con una ceja levantada y mirada pícara, Tomoyo se sonrojó e intentó disimularlo, sobre todo cuando él les habló.

-Dice que ya sabía él que solo ocuparíamos una cama – le comentó Eriol – aunque fuera para jugar.

Caminaron varias horas en círculos, entrando a los mismos callejones y plazuelas, encontrándose a la misma gente que al final solo se burlaron de ellos. Decidieron entonces, o mejor dicho, Tomoyo decidió entonces, seguir por otro lado, se embarcaron con la esperanza de tener mejores resultados.

-Calle Dei Fabbri – le repitió Tomoyo por cuarta o quinta vez al viejo lanchero.

-¿Dei Fabbri? – preguntó él – no bambini, dalláltra parte.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que del otro lado.

-Genial – se reprimió a si misma – pregúntale si puede llevarnos.

-Ok – obedeció – dice que está bien, pero que respires, azul no te ves bien.

-… – la nívea pensaba decirle algo, pero decidió guardárselo dado que el hombre les iba a hacer un favor, soltó el cuerpo y sonrió.

-Dice que así te ves mejor – le dijo Eriol.

-Grazie – la amatista le sonrió al lanchero.

El hombre los dejó en un ancho puente indicándoles el camino, la calle Dei Fabbri se extendía a de un lado a otro de la pequeña isla. Se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre, los puestos ambulantes, los elegantes cafés, los llamativos monumentos y todo lo demás.

-Espera, espera – le dijo el níveo de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero una rosquilla – respondió señalando una cafetería – y un cappuccino.

-Pero – señaló la calle.

El chico la vio con ojos de cachorro herido y se acercó tristemente a ella con la cabeza gacha. Sintió un fuerte tiró en el estómago y el calor subir a sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo – accedió ella recordando lo que él mismo le había dicho la noche anterior: relájate – yo también quiero.

-Sí.

Entraron, ordenaron, pagaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas del lindo local.

-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Eriol.

-Si encontraré a mi hermano.

-¿Se te perdió?

-Podría decirse.

-Cielos, yo perdí un hámster una vez – le confesó – o ¿era un gato? Tal vez un perro, no lo recuerdo, ¿cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Ian.

-¿Hace cuánto se te perdió?

-Hace doce años.

-¿Tanto tiempo? Y aún no lo encuentras – se alarmó – pobre.

-Cielos, gracias, me has subido los ánimos – ironizó ella.

-De nada.

Siguieron su camino por aproximadamente quince minutos más, hasta que llegaron al número 112. Una casa como las demás, imponente y magnífica con un gran portón y un árbol frondoso al frente. Tomoyo podía imaginarse fácilmente a su padre y hermano viviendo ahí.

Se adelantó un poco con el corazón desbocado, ¡estaba ahí! Realmente estaba ahí, a punto de saber si su hermano seguía viviendo en ese lugar. Volteó a ver al extraño personaje que era su único apoyo ahí y se sorprendió, realmente necesitaba un apoyo en ese momento pero nunca, nunca hubiera pensado que sería justamente él.

Tocó el timbre con mano temblorosa y esperó.

Un joven de aproximadamente su edad los atendió, pero no era Ian. Inmediatamente Tomoyo sintió decepción.

-¿Se encuentra Alexander? – preguntó la anatista.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-Díselo en italiano – le pidió a Eriol.

-Dice que aquí no vive ningún Alexander – repuso él.

Decepción, definitivamente. No vivían ahí, no estaban…

-Pregúntale si hay alguien que podría decirnos quien vivió aquí antes – no se rendiría, después de todo ella sabía desde un inicio que ese sitio podría ser uno de muchos antes de llegar a la meta.

-Llamará a su abuelo – le dijo el níveo – nos invitó a pasar.

Entraron, la casa definitivamente era europea, el estilo propio del país se destacaba a realce. Sobre todo parecían querer distinguir a Pisa de todo lo demás, varias figurillas, fotografías y cuadros representando la gran torre inclinada.

Se sentaron y esperaron.

-Bambini – llegó saludando un anciano.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol todo lo que tenía que traducir, que pedía básicamente información de su padre y hermano.

-Dice que si vivieron aquí hace mucho – le tradujo el inglés – vivieron poco más de un año y después se fueron.

-Pregúntale si sabe a dónde.

Como respuesta el hombre se puso en pie y los dejó solos un momento después de excusarse.

-Linda casa, ¿dónde estamos? – le preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules.

Tomoyo pensaba contestarle, pero en ese momento le distrajo el chico italiano que seguía ahí. Le sonreía de forma extraña y la veía detenidamente con esos ojos verdes tan fijamente que le dio un pequeño escalofrío. Ese chico intentaba coquetearle. Y feo feo no era…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Eriol un poco exaltado por lo que el chico acababa de decir.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que eres linda – la amatista sonrió – que si quieres acompañarlo a pasear.

-¿En serio?

Eriol pareció molestarse, giró la cabeza hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué dijo? – preguntó la chica cuando él volvió a hablar.

-No lo sé, no hablo italiano – respondió el inglés.

-Claro que hablas italiano, dime.

-No.

-Eriol.

Por primera vez el chico la enfrentó. Comenzaron una acalorada discusión intercambiando comentarios nada agradables y expresiones de todo tipo, donde ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

-¿Por qué rayos no quieres decirme lo que dijo?

-Porque ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

-Pídele que lo repita.

-No haré eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me agrada.

-Pero a mí sí.

-Pero a mí no.

-Con que me agrade a mí basta.

-Sé que sonara extraño pero ¿de quién hablamos?

-De él, idiota – le dijo señalando al chico.

-¿De ese idiota?

-El idiota eres tú.

-Oye.

El chico italiano los interrumpió diciendo algo que ella no comprendió pero el inglés sí.

-¿Qué dijo? – con suerte había repetido lo que el otro no había querido decirle.

-Se disculpó conmigo por haber intentado coquetearle a mi chica – dijo él como si nada.

-¿Qué? – se alteró – no soy tu chica, díselo.

-Pero…

No pudo hacerlo porque en ese preciso momento el anciano volvió.

-Dice que Alexander le dejó su nueva dirección para que pudiera mandarle correspondencia que le llegara aquí – le tradujo Eriol – aquí está.

-Rue Scheffer 750, París – Leyó la amatista – a mi padre le encanta París – ya tenía su siguiente destino – grazie.

Partieron de nuevo. Tomarían un barco y después el tren pues no tenía caso ir en avión. Después de todo, si un boleto de tren era costoso, uno de avión lo era dos o tres veces más. Italia estaba demasiado cerca de Francia como para siquiera tomarse la molestia de llegar a un aeropuerto.

Pudieron ver un poco más de Venecia, comieron pasta y pizza en un famoso restaurante, turistearon un poco… tomados de la mano (para evitar perder al paciente de ED) como si fueran una más de esas parejas que viajaban por placer.

Aún no podía creer la nueva faceta que Eriol le había presentado en Die Febbri, al enfrentarla y defender su postura de no decirle nada… pensándolo bien, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, ¿qué le había dicho aquel chico para que no quisiera decírselo?, era casi como si él, Eriol, se hubiera molestado por… ¿celos?

No, claro que no, eso era imposible.

A las siete en punto partieron a la bahía, volvieron a comprar comida (sí que comían) y exactamente media hora después el barco partió.

Continuará...

* * *

Holaito a todos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... ustedes por qué creen que Eriol no quiso decirle a Tommy lo que el chico italiano le dijo?

Y ahora vamos a Francia... después? Holanda? España? Portugal? a donde creen ustedes?

Por cierto, ya tenemos un resultado para el poll de mi profile... la próxima pareja para mi siguiente fic es... (retoque de tambor)... Eriol/Tomoyo XD gracias por votar. Esperen próximamente este fic... del cuál ya hay idea pero no título n.n

Recuerden que **dejar reviews** previene barros y espinillas

:D


	9. Italia 20

**Italia 2.0**

El viaje no estaba siendo del todo placentero, en lo absoluto y todo ¿por qué? No, no era por Eriol y todo eso del ED, hubiera preferido mil vez que fuera por eso… una llamada, solo eso… su madre, la gran Sonomi Daidoji había regresado antes y o sorpresa, no había encontrado a su hija esperándola.

-Tomoyo, ¿dónde rayos estás? – gritó la desesperada mujer – ¿Qué es esto de que fuiste a buscar a tu padre?

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Solo estoy… de vacaciones, en la playa – intentó la amatista sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿En qué playa de Venecia estás exactamente? – le preguntó Daidoji.

¿Cómo rayos había sabido eso? Su madre definitivamente comenzaba a darle miedo.

-¿Cómo…

-Si crees que no sé dónde está mi propia hija, te equivocas – se escuchó una fuerte inhalación y prosiguió con voz más calmada – dos de mis guardaespaldas llegarán a Italia por la mañana y regresarás con ellos.

-No mamá, escucha, tengo que encontrar a…

-Escucha tú Tomoyo, ya estas metida en serios problemas, no lo hagas más grande.

-No volveré a Japón hasta haber encontrado a mi hermano – gritó la pelinegra haciendo que muchas personas (y Eriol que estaba distraído) voltearan a verla.

-Volverás por las buenas o por las malas y punto.

Furiosa, herida y con un poco de culpa, Tomoyo colgó la llamada antes de incrementar la tormenta. Se suponía que había elegido esa fecha por ser la temporada de mayor ausencia de su madre, ¿por qué había vuelto tan pronto? Y ¿cómo se había enterado que estaba en Italia?

-¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó el oji-azul inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

-No es nada.

-Nadie llora por nada – dijo buscando en sus bolsillos – no traigo pañuelo – se lamentó – bueno, que remedio.

-No necesito un…

Paró al sentir como el chico ED limpiaba sus lágrimas con las manos, se sorprendió al sentirlas tan suaves y cálidas.

-Ya está – dijo sonriéndole.

La nívea desvió la vista, se sentía un poco apenada al ser observada por él… ¿desde cuándo le pasaba eso?

-Gracias, supongo.

Ya estaba entrada la noche cuando por fin subieron al tren, les tomaría todo un largo día llegar hasta La Spezia (Italia) donde tomarían un segundo barco a Toulon (Francia) donde tomarían el segundo tren a París. Definitivamente una larga travesía, pero era ya imposible cambiar los planes y tomar avión o su madre sabría donde había respirado cinco minutos antes.

-Escucha, será un largo viaje, así que…

-¿Jugamos?

-No, vamos a dormir.

-No tengo sueño.

-Pero yo sí.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos.

-¿Qué puedes jugar en un tren? – le preguntó comenzando a ceder.

-No lo sé, déjame ver – se inclinó sobre su mochila y la hurgó por un rato, finalmente se levantó examinando un libro, se sentó y comenzó a leerlo.

-Pensé que íbamos a… olvídalo – dijo restándole importancia – voy a dormir un rato, no vayas a hacer alguna de tus alieneces entendido.

El chico ni siquiera la escucho absorto en su lectura.

¿Mala idea? Pésima idea.

Para cuando la amatista despertó, no había rastros de ningún inglés chiflado por todo el compartimiento. Nuevas ideas sobre el karma y su vida pasada llegaron a su cabeza y lo que le esperaba para la futura después de asesinar a tantas personas en la presente.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto al chico que estaba en este compartimento? – le preguntó a la primera persona que pasaba por ahí, persona que no entendió ni media palabra, desesperada intentó decirlo en inglés con el mismo resultado – cuánto lo odio.

No le quedó más remedio que pasearse por el tren esperando verlo en algún lado, pasó por el área de restaurant, la de juntas, por todo lo largo del vehículo asomándose por todos los compartimientos que se lo permitían, hasta llegar a la punta, donde pudo distinguir al maquinista cómodamente sentado y hablando con su dolor de muelas permanente.

-Eriol – le gritó para hacerse escuchar.

Los dos giraron la vista hacia ella.

-Hola Sophy – la saludó – mira todos los botones que hay.

-¿Es su compañero? – le preguntó el hombre serio de rasgos duros en inglés – llegó aquí diciendo que estaba perdido, llamé a un guardia para que lo acompañara a su compartimiento, pero no ha llegado.

-Ya veo – dijo la chica apenándose cada vez más – lo lamento tanto, él no sabe lo que hace y…

-Está bien, es bueno tener compañía de vez en cuando.

-Túnel – gritó el chico – que divertido, no veo nada… auch, me tropecé.

-Conmigo, quítate de encima – le dijo Tomoyo empujándolo.

-¿Puedo conducir? – le pidió el pelinegrodestellosazules al maquinista.

-De ninguna manera – exclamó la chica antes que nadie.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te aseguro que los pasajeros no quieren morir.

-Yo quiero manejar.

Comenzaron a discutir ante la mirada atónita del hombre del tren. Para cuando hubieron terminado, y Eriol olvidado sobre lo que discutían el maquinista estaba ya sonriéndoles.

-Hacen linda pareja.

-No somos pareja – dejo en claro la nívea.

-Deberían.

Tomoyo pensaba decirle algo más, pero recordó que en ese momento estaban sobre su tren y realmente no quería otro accidente más que el de anteojos que estaba a su lado.

Regresaron a su compartimento una hora después, después de que Eriol hubo satisfecho sus deseos de conducir el tren y después de una larga charla con el conductor donde, para su sorpresa resultó ser más alegre de lo que su apariencia permitía.

-Quiero ir al baño – anunció Eriol al abrir la puerta.

-Oh no, ¿en serio?

-Bueno, no quiero pero necesito.

-No puedo creerlo – se lamentó la nívea.

Para cuando al fin llegaron a la tierra prometida, mejor conocida como La Spezia, volvía a ser de noche, volvían a tener hambre y el alíen hacia volvía a revolotear a su alrededor en busca de lo que ella llamaba "la atención que de niño nunca tuvo".

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ya te lo dije, tomaremos un barco.

-No me gustan mucho los barcos.

-Pues tendrás que subirte a ese – le dijo la nívea soltando el aire.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?

-De acuerdo, vamos aquí – le dijo pasándole la hoja con la dirección.

Delante de ellos, no muy bien camuflajeados que digamos, se encontraban dos sujetos vestidos de traje negro, con anteojos para sol y zapatos lustrosos, giraban la cabeza de un lado al otro como un par de marcianos aterrizados.

-O no – fue lo primero que Tomoyo dijo y pensó al reconocerlos – tenemos problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo rayos supo dónde estamos? Mi madre realmente tiene tratos con el servicio secreto.

-¿Tú madre también? – cuestionó el de gafas – un segundo, ¿quién es tu madre?

-Vamos, por aquí – le indicó – y no hagas mucho…

Demasiado tarde, el chico ED había logrado, de alguna manera inexplicable aún, tirar un gran anuncio de neón que se alzaba sobre una tienda de vinos, al lado de una tienda (curiosamente) de mascotas.

-Ups.

Los hombres de negro giraron hacia ellos y uno los apuntó.

-Corre – le dijo la nívea al ver a los hombres caminar hacia ellos – corre.

-No creo que el señor se enoje tanto.

-Corre.

Los hombres de negro los siguieron por todos lados a los que iban, giro a la izquierda, giro a la derecha, giro, giro, giro. Las calles eran angostas y los puestos abundantes pese a la hora, corrieron de un lado al otro buscando la bahía.

-Oye oye oye oye oye – la llamaba Eriol – oye.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué corremos?

-Tenemos que perder a esos sujetos – lo jaló para acceder a otra calle.

Se detuvieron momentáneamente para tomar aire cuando los dos sujetos no lograban verse.

-Mira, tengo una hoja – exclamó el pelinegrodestellosazules mostrando la hoja con la dirección – tal vez pueda hacer un barquito, o un avión.

-No, dámela.

-Pero…

-Sin peros.

El chico se la extendió y una fuerte ráfaga proveniente del piso, que no era piso sino una alcantarilla de tren se la arrebató de la mano con tanta violencia que se perdió momentáneamente con los destellos de las farolas cercanas.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde está? – preguntó la amatista desesperada.

-Ahí, mira.

-Que no se escape.

La siguieron un rato saltando para intentar recuperarla, hasta que entró a un callejón completamente oscuro y se perdió de vista.

-La pista, la pista – repetía mientras se internaba en la oscuridad, al instante salió. Derrumbándose en el borde de la acera, abrazando sus rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente.

Eriol pasó a su lado trotando.

-Yuju, qué oscuro está aquí – observó entrando un poco – eco, eco – salió y se arrodilló a su lado, aún animado – oye, ¿qué haces?

-La dejé ir, perdí la dirección – se lamentó ella.

-¿Por qué se te fue? – le preguntó inocentemente.

-A ti se te fue – le gritó – la pista que tenía para llegar a Ian se ha ido.

Eriol observó un poco el escenario, primero la oscuridad, luego ella.

-Ya malhumorada – le dijo en un tono que se emplea para hablar con los bebés – si la vida te derrota, ¿qué hay que hacer?

-No sé qué hay que hacer – respondió sin ganas.

-Correremos, correremos, correremos – cantó a la vez que bailaba – en la calle, calle, calle, ¿qué hay que hacer? Correr, correr.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la oscuridad.

-No cantes – le pidió.

-Ojojojojo oh correr – la ignoró jugando con las notas.

-Eriol.

- Wuaa jojoj, correr en la calle…

-Voy a traer esa cancioncita todo el día dándome vueltas en la cabeza – le gritó.

-Perdon.

Todo a su alrededor ya estaba oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada… ¿por qué había una calle así en Italia?

-Eriol, ¿ves algo?

-Haa, Hay algo aquí – gritó asustado.

-Soy yo, perdón.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es? – repitió casi rodando los ojos – ¿quién más? Soy yo.

-Ehm, ¿eres mi conciencia?

-… – resopló – sí, sí, sí, soy tu conciencia, hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿cómo estás?

-Eh, no me quejo.

-Sí, que bueno, Eriol, quiero que me digas, ¿puedes ver algo?

-Veeeo – se esforzó – veo, una luz.

-¿Una luz?

-Sí, por allá – indicó hacia el punto distante de luz que había aparecido – oye conciencia, ¿ya me morí?

-No, yo también la veo – dijo Tomoyo entrecerrando los ojos.

Ambos se acercaron más a la brillante luz, tan atrayente e hipnotizante, estaba a la altura apenas de sus caderas, se agacharan para verla mejor.

-¿Qué es? – cuestionó la nívea.

-Es tan… bonita – dijo Eriol medio idiotizado por el brillo.

-Sí, lo es – dijo Tomoyo en el mismo estado.

-Quiero tocarla – dijo el chico rozándola con los dedos, la luz brincó un poco sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

La luz se movió de un lado al otro.

-Oye, no te vayas, vuelve – le pidió la amatista.

-Te voy a alcanzar – canturreo Eriol – te voy a alcanzar.

-Te voy a alcanzar – lo siguió Tommy.

No despegaban la vista de la luz, hasta que, en una elevación especialmente alta que dio la luz, mostró a un enorme perro negro de ojos rojos que mostraba los dientes filosos y puntiagudos mientras aguantaba el ladrido, la luz colgaba de su collar. Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Lo bonito se ha ido – dijo la nívea.

El perrazo más grande que habían visto en sus vidas, abrió el hocico y soltó un fuerte ladrido que les perforó los tímpanos.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa – gritaron antes de correr.

-No veo nada – gritó el oji-azul.

Corrieron con su persecutor detrás, chocando con distintas cosas. No veían la salida.

De pronto, viendo a un lado y al otro, Tomoyo vio algo que llamó su atención, una hoja atorada en lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla.

-La hoja – soltó antes de que el inglés chocara con ella.

-¿Qué hoja? – cuestionó antes de ser jalado por la chica para evitar el mordisco del perro – oye, no veo nada.

El perro giró hacia su dirección y volvió a arremeter.

-Ooh – dijo la pelinegra viendo los fieros dientes del perro.

-Mira, aquí hay una hoja – exclamó Eriol agachándose para intentar tomarla a la vez que la chica esquivaba otra mordida del perro – no puedo sacarla, está atorada.

-No la rompas – le dijo mientras corría con el animal detrás – intenta leerla.

-¿Leerla? – el chico se agachó aún más – hay letras, pero no traigo mis lentes.

-¿Qué dice? – lo urgió.

-Hay perdona pero si pudieras traerlo un poquito más cerca, necesito luz – le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por leer. La chica se metió entre unas rejas, el perro intentó seguirla y quedaron momentáneamente bailando – ahí está, mantenlo ahí.

-¿Qué dice? – jadeó.

-Ya, ya te oí, que mal humor – dijo más pare sí mismo, volvió a agacharse – R… ¿Rue? Sí, Rue, la primera palabra es Rue – le gritó.

-Sigue leyendo – le ordenó ella con el perro a un palmo de su pantorrilla.

-Ok… Sch… Scheffertsesr… Schefff, con lentes es más facil – se quejó – Scheff…

-Date prisa – le pidió la amatista con la cabeza del perro entre las rejas.

-La luz por favor – armándose de valor, la chica tomó cuidadosamente el collar del perro y giró su luz – Scheffe… Scheffer, la segunda palaba es Scheffer.

La amatista no aguantó más y salió corriendo dejando a perro entre las rejas.

-Ya termina, no te presiones – le dijo viendo al perro que intentaba escapar – si presiónate, presiónate, has lo que sea con presión.

-750, París.

-Vámonos, vámonos, corre – lo apresuró para antes de que el perro lograra salir.

Corrieron sin rumbo fijo por un rato en dirección recta. Al fin, tras un par de minutos en oscuridad, pudieron salir a una calle débilmente iluminada.

-Salimos, salimos.

-¿De dónde? – preguntó el inglés.

-Eriol, ¿qué decía?, ¿Qué decía la hoja? – le preguntó con un poco de pánico.

-Rue Scheffer 750, París – Dijo rápidamente y casi sin pensar – ah no olvidé lo que decía – dijo emocionado tomando a la chica por los hombros – yo olvido todo, pero no se me olvidó esta vez, escucha Rue Scheffer 750, París… otra vez me acordé.

-Señorita Daidoji.

-Oh no.

-Al fin la encontramos – dijo un sujeto antes de tomarla por el brazo – es hora de regresar.

-¿Nos llevarán a Rue Scheffer 750, París? – preguntó Eriol.

-Eriol – gritó la amatista, el tonto les había dicho su próximo destino.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – les preguntó Eriol.

-¿Quién eres tú? mejor dicho – le dijo uno de ellos – señorita no me diga que se ha escapado con este pive.

-No, no, él es… – pensó la chica – es… un alíen – gritó señalando hacia un punto en el cielo.

Los hombres giraron la cabeza

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Eriol.

-Vamos – lo jaló.

-Pero el alíen.

-Vamos.

Volvieron a correr. Los hombres tardaron aproximadamente quince segundos en seguirlos. Corrieron de un lado al otro hasta llegar a un lugar bien iluminado y con mucha gente. Chocaban de vez en cuando y en un par de ocasiones casi se separan, los guardaespaldas lo hacían peor. Delante de ellos la gente disminuía considerablemente y la luz se hacía más tenue, la amatista logró ver un hueco lo suficientemente ancho para caber en la entrada a una pequeña callejuela que daba a un jardín. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó jalando a Eriol consigo.

-Oye, no eres muy amable.

-Shhhh – lo cayó tapándole la boca.

No escuchaban los pasos apresurados y hasta torpes de los guarda espaldas, solo murmullos, charlas de gente desinteresada en sus asuntos y la respiración entrecortada y semi quejidos producidos por el pelinegrodestellosazules al ser asfixiado por la japonesa.

-Que bárbara, casi me ahogas.

-Lo siento, estabas hablando y no tenían que escucharnos y… y…

-¿Me hubieras dado resucitación boca a boca?

-No.

-Hubiera muerto, muerto.

-Y yo que me detuve, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Alzó la vista, grave error de su parte, acababa de darse cuenta: él, ella, ni un centímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos, cinco entre sus rostros, cinco. La tenue luz apenas los iluminaba, el típico escenario romántico de callejón, en otra circunstancia y tal vez con otra persona, solo tal vez, ¿o no?

La amatista se sonrojó por la cercanía, se detuvo un segundo en su rostro no infantil pero tampoco adulto y sintió su corazón brincando, las manos húmedas por el sudor y el inconfundible temblor en las rodillas, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué le pasaba eso?, ¿por qué a ella?, ¿por qué con él?

-Hueles bien – le dijo el chico de pronto.

-… – más sonrojo – un segundo, les diste nuestra pista, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo?

-¿Qué dije? – preguntó agachando la cabeza.

-Les dijiste que vamos a París.

-Oh si, vamos a Rue Scheffer 750, París – dijo de pronto sonriendo – ¿quieres saber a dónde vamos?, vamos a Rue Scheffer 750, París.

-Antes tenemos que llegar al puerto – dijo ella enfadada – le preguntaré a alguien.

-Pero si vamos a Rue Scheffer 750, París.

-Disculpen – le dijo a un par de hombres que estaban frente a ellos, uno con la típica vestimenta de mimo y el otro, solo vestía gracioso, ¿por qué les preguntaba a ellos?, porque había escuchado al no mimo hablar inglés – disculpen.

Los hombres se dieron cuenta de que les hablaba y se alejaron.

-Oigan – Tomoyo los siguió – solo quiero hacerles una pregunta.

Se alejaron más.

-¿Quieres saber a dónde nos dirigimos?, a Rue Scheffer 750, París – dijo Eriol tras de sí – Rue Sche…

-Quieres cerrar la boca – le gritó la nívea, el chico paró en seco.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, ya has hablado de más.

-No eh dicho mucho.

-Claro que sí, les diste nuestro destino a los guardaespaldas de mi madre – le recordó, intentó controlarse, inhaló y exhaló – ojalá a Syaoran y Nakuru no se les hubiera ocurrido esta estúpida idea de mandarte conmigo, solo estás retrasándome.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quisiera seguir esto sola – le dijo, el chico entristeció – es algo que debía hacer sola.

-¿Quieres dejarme aquí?

-Ojalá pudiera – le dijo en tono serio.

-Pero no sé dónde estoy.

-Es por eso que no te puedo dejar.

-Entonces – su labio inferior comenzó a temblar – ¿quieres decir, que te caigo mal?

El oji-azul giró la cabeza con sendos pucheros y lágrimas en los ojos, sí, estaba llorando. Fue entonces que Tomoyo cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez estaba lastimando los sentimientos de sus compañeros, se sintió mal, algo dentro le recriminó por causar el llanto en el chico que instantes antes la había sonrojado.

-No, no es eso, me caes bien – intentó contentarlo – solo decía que… solo quisiera que fueras menos despistado y avanzáramos más rápido.

-Iiiiiiiiii – chillaba el chico a lágrima abierta.

-No llores Eriol, si me caes bien – estiró la mano para ponerla en su hombro, pero no pudo – en serio.

-Hey tu – le dijo alguien, la chica se giró, eran los dos hombres que habían huido de ella, el mimo y su traductor – azulito, ¿te está molestando?

-Oh, ahm, ya se me olvidó – dijo con voz aguada, secándose los ojos con la mano – ¿qué hacias?

-N… nada, nada – respondió ella rápidamente – nosotros, yo… oigan ustedes saben dónde es…

-Oye amiga, es con el señorito no contigo – lo cortó el hombrecillo, el mimo a su lado asentía – que seas linda no te da el derecho para hacer llorar a los chicos.

-Yo no…

-Oye, ¿te gustan las imitaciones? – le preguntó un tanto emocionado.

-Mjm – Eriol asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien Memo, como lo ensañamos eh – el mimo asintió levantando las cejas, seguidamente se puso rígido, con la cara seria, una mano al costado y otra levantada como si estuviera tomando una espada – adivina qué es.

-Uuuaa, ya lo eh visto – exclamó el pelinegrodestellosazules emocionado.

-Va a la guerra y maneja una espada.

-Yayaya.

-Un soldado – dijo la nívea.

-Oye, deja que él adivine – exclamó el hombre. El mimo se puso a cuatro patas sacando un poco el trasero, abrió la boca y fingió rugir a la vez que usaba su mano de garra – ¿y dónde quedó Mufasa?

-Hay lo tengo en la punta de mi lengua – el oji-zazul gritó.

-León – tocio la chica.

-Te vi – la reprendió el traductor. El hombre se puso detrás del mimo a casi estar sentados, compusieron sus brazos y piernas de forma que se vieran como ocho miembros – tengo muchas patas y vivo en el océano.

-Almeja – gritó el chico.

-Casi casi.

Se levantaron. Seguidamente el mimo hizo una representación de lo que el hombre decía:

-Vivimos borrachos y somos muy machos y solo nos gusta la mar.

-Son grandiosos – les dijo Eriol.

-Nos puedes indicar el camino… – les dijo Tomoyo.

-Nos puedes indicar el camino… – imitaron ambos, uno con voz y otro con gestos.

-Jajajaja – se burló Eriol junto con ellos.

-Lo digo en serio – Tomoyo comenzaba a molestarse.

-Blablabla – siguieron imitándola.

-Gracias – les dijo, se giró dando grandes sancadas intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Oh no – dijo Eriol corriendo tras ella – hey, oye, vuelve. Oye, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué qué pasa? – le preguntó con las cejas muy juntas – que unos idiotas vestidos de negro nos persiguen y nos detenemos a ver a esos payasos en lugar de estar buscando a mi hermano – el mimo detrás de ella imitaba sus gestos y movimientos – y para colmo estoy con un… alíen que se le olvida hasta su nombre.

-Oh, se oye frustrante.

-Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano Charley?

-Ian.

-Sí, eso.

-Pero da igual, porque no hay nadie en el mundo que vaya a ayudarme – dijo apretando los dientes y pasando a un lado del "alíen".

-Pues yo te ayudo – le dijo Eriol, la chica se detuvo – espera aquí. Chicos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el traductor por ambos – ¿Te está molestando otra vez?

-Nop, no, es una buena niña – les dijo – discúlpenla, ha perdido a su hermano Flavio, ¿ustedes saben dónde queda Rue Scheffer 750, París?

Los hombres se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿qué?

-Pues para ir a París pueden tomar un tren o un barco – le dijo el hombre, el mimo hacía imitaciones de un tren y un barco.

-Oye, dicen que podemos ir en tren o en barco – le gritó a Tomoyo.

-Eso ya lo sé, estamos buscando la bahía – repuso acercándose un poco.

-¿Sabes dónde queda eso? – le preguntó Eriol.

-Claro que sí, vas por este jardín – el mimo hacia movimientos indicatorios – das vuelta a la derecha, todo derecho, derecho, derecho, derecho hasta donde topen y después dan a la izquierda.

-Lo hiciste Eriol – le sonrió tímidamente.

-De nada, soy tu ayudante, para eso estamos – le dijo él con un dejo de modestia.

-Gracias chicos, gracias – les dijo la nívea al pasar a su lado.

-No hay de qué – repuso el hombre – pero relájate un poco eh amiga y ya no hagas llorar a tu novio, ¿que no ves que se ve adorable así sonriendo?

-No es mi novio – aclaró incómoda.

-Bueno, lo que digas.

-Adiós chicos – se despidió el chico ED.

Siguieron las instrucciones, fueron todo derecho, derecho, derecho hasta que toparon, y vaya que toparon con… el mar. Giraron a la izquierda y no tardaron en dar con la bahía.

-Lo logramos, llegamos – de la emoción, la joven Daidoji abrazó al inglés.

-Lo logramos, lo logramos – festejó él dando pequeños saltitos con la chica.

-Bueno, no nos emocionemos todavía, tenemos que llegar al barco.

-Barco, no me gustan los barcos.

-No te pasará nada – vamos.

-¿Lo prometes? – le preguntó cómo niño pequeño que espera la promesa de que su padre volverá pronto a casa del trabajo.

-Lo prometo – no pudo evitar sentirse… conmovida – es el barco champiñón, ayúdame.

-Ok.

Se pasearon entre los barcos buscando el suyo, cuando de pronto, vieron a sus captores personales, la joven jaló del cuello al chico para evitar que los vieran.

-Mira, ese barco tiene nombre de pizza – observó Eriol – champiñón.

-¿Por qué ese barco?, ¿por qué justo ese barco? – se quejó la chica, los tipos estaban frente a ese barco – tenemos que subir ahí en cinco minutos.

-Pues vamos – dijo él que intentó caminar, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Ellos no deben vernos, o se acaba el juego.

-¿Juego?, ¿estamos en un juego?

-Ehm, sí, así es, si nos ven perdemos – le siguió la corriente.

-Yo me encargo, me encantan los juegos – le dijo Eriol emocionado. Analizó un poco la situación y en menos de un minuto sonrió satisfecho – ese carrito nos servirá – le señaló un carro de carga frente a ellos – vamos.

Se acercaron a él cautelosamente, se cubrieron un poco con la tela gruesa y gris que tenía, se agacharon y caminaron hacia el barco. Los hombres de negro estaban parados sin hacer nada, esperando.

-Si nos acercamos más nos verán – le hizo notar.

-Nop, solo empuja – le dijo haciendo lo propio – ya falta poco, con más fuerza, corre.

Se acercaban a los hombres con todo el trote del carrito, Tomoyo apenas comenzaba a entender lo que Eriol quería hacer cuando ya lo estaba haciendo. Empujaron con fuerza el carrito hacia los hombres provocando que estos cayeran al agua.

-Eso – soltó la amatista sonriendo.

El barco dio el pitido de salida.

-Vamos.

-No puedo creerlo, lo hiciste – le dijo a Eriol y en un impulso le besó la mejilla.

El chico abrió la boca con el rostro sonrojado.

-Sí, lo hice – logró articular antes de subir al barco.

* * *

Hola a todos, bueno, con un poco de demora, pero aquí está el capitulo jejejeje.

Les gustó? me divertí haciéndolo, para los seguidores de Buscando a Nemo, si, tome un poco del guión XD ustedes saben que parte.

Como ven? parece ser que Tommy "comienza" a sentir algo y Eriol cada vez más lindo o no?

En fin, espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto.

Recuerden que: "Dejar reviews previene barros y espinillas"

:D


	10. París

**París**

-Voy a morir, voy a morir. Rue Scheffer 750, París

-Estarás bien.

-Voy a morir, me voy a ahogar. Rue Scheffer 750, París

-Realmente no te entiendo, en lugar de ir a dormir prefieres estar aquí en la intemperie al lado del barandal, con un chaleco salvavidas y gritando que vas a morir – le espetó la amatista al chico que temblaba sentado en el suelo – y deja de gritar Rue Scheffer 750, París.

-Me voy a ahogar – siguió él – y moriré. Rue Scheffer 750, París.

-Gracias mar – dijo bajito – en serio Eriol, vamos a dormir.

-El barco puede hundirse y moriremos dormidos – exclamó el inglés – y no llegare a Rue Scheffer 750, París.

-No pasará nada – le dijo poniéndose a su altura – lo prometo, ahora vamos a dormir.

-Pero ya salió el sol – le hizo ver el chico apuntando al horizonte – con luz no puedo dormir.

-Me lleva – soltó Tomoyo resignada.

-¿Quién?

Toulon al fin y después de horas de viaje… con un alíen.

Lado positivo: sabía el idioma.

Lado negativo: París estaba… no precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

La joven heredera bajó del barco arrastrando los pies y cabeceando constantemente.

-No me dejes – le gritó el oji-azul corriendo hacia ella, empujándola, tomándole el brazo y pegándose más de la cuenta – no me gustan los barcos.

-Ni que lo digas – dijo la chica soltando un largo suspiro – no puedo creer que te hayas subido a uno antes y no dijiste ni pio.

-No soy pollo.

-Eres un alíen – dijo chocando los dientes.

-Un alíen con hambre – agregó.

Tomoyo dejó caer el rostro con resignación a un punto que le permitía verlo, él le sonrió, su corazón dio un salto, definitivamente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Al menos admites que eres un alíen.

-Vamos ahí – gritó el chico señalando un puesto que despedía vapores de dulces olores – vamos, vamos, vamos.

-De acuerdo – aceptó… rayos, ya ni siquiera podía gritarle.

Se acercaron al puesto, o mejor dicho Eriol corrió hasta la silla más próxima con Tomoyo rodando los ojos detrás de él. Ordenaron (Eriol insistió en pedir el patillo de nombre extraño que Tomoyo sabía eran caracoles, no pudo persuadirlo) y esperaron.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el chico alterado cuando colocaron el platillo delante de él.

-Lo que pediste.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí, ahora cómelo.

Tomó las pinzas que le llevaron, intentó acomodar el caracol y apachurró. El caracol salió disparado al instante golpeando la nuca de un señor muy calvo. Eriol ni cuenta se dio, tomó otro caracol y volvió a repetir la operación. A los quince segundos el platillo completo había volado por todo el local, uno incluso, se había enredado en el cabello de la amatista.

-Ya no quiero jugar – exclamó el chico, los comensales y dependientes del lugar lo veían feo – tengo hambre.

-Te lo advertí – soltó la amatista, llamó al mesero y ordenó otro platillo – enseguida lo traen.

-¿Por qué tú ya tienes uno?

-Porque tú decidiste jugar antes.

El oji-azul pareció complacido con la explicación y esperó haciendo mover los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Vamos, tenemos que abordar el tren – lo apresuró la amatista cuando terminaron de comer.

-Ok.

Le faltó decir rápido. De alguna u otra forma, Eriol se las arregló para turistear a sus anchas, con cámara y todo.

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste esa cámara? – le preguntó casi al instante.

-De la mochila – respondió inocentemente.

-¿Desde cuándo la traes? – volvió a preguntar. La suya había sido olvidada en el cajón derecho de su tocador en Japón.

Obviamente no iba a obtener una respuesta fiable del alíen, así que le arrebató la cámara y comprobó horrorizada que el chico la traía desde un inicio (o sea, desde el avión!). Tenía más de doscientas fotografías desde que estaba abordando al avión, hasta la comida de hacía cinco minutos. Lo odió más al comprobar que tenía buena relación con la lente y mucho más cuando se vio a sí misma en unas cuantas.

-Te odio.

El chico la vio asustado y los ojos comenzaron a aguársele.

-No llores.

Demasiado tarde, el chico abrió la boca y lloró a todo pulmón. Las personas a su alrededor se les quedaban viendo, algunos negaban con la cabeza y otros (casi todas chicas) murmuraban que ella era cruel.

-De acuerdo, no te odio, pero pudiste decirme que traías cámara antes, también quería sacar fotografías.

-¿Si no me odias, significa que me amas? – preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

Una extraña reacción apareció en su cuerpo, un sudor frío, temblor en las manos y un inexplicable BUM en su pecho. Calor en el rostro y síntomas de gripe.

-Me caes un poco bien – fue lo que pudo decir antes de continuar con su camino a la estación de trenes.

Abordaron sin mayor problema (excepto las constantes detenidas que daba Eriol para ver alguna que otra cosa… o persona… y un perrito). Ocuparon un compartimento vacío y esperaron.

-¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto Eriol – vamos a Rue Scheffer 750, París

-No.

-Oh, ¿ya llegamos?

-No.

-Rue Scheffer 750, París.

_Un minuto después…_

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Eriol, ni siquiera hemos partido – le gritó la chica.

-Entonces, ¿todavía no llegamos?

-¿Por qué no lees un libro o algo? – le espetó – vamos a tardar un largo rato.

-Oh… ¿ya llegamos? – volvió a preguntar y fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre él con lo que parecía ser un carrete de cinta adhesiva, empezó la batalla. Tomoyo desenrolló un poco la cinta… Eriol vio el peligro y comenzó a correr por todo el vagón… por fortuna, la amatista alcanzó a poner el seguro a la puerta antes de que el chico saliera…

-Tregua, tregua – le gritó el oji-azul.

Pero entonces, el inglés se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo en una bonita caída de espaldas quedando momentáneamente choqueado. La nívea aprovechó el momento, para evitar que se siguiera moviendo se subió sobre sus piernas, juntó sus manos y las enrolló con fuerza dando varias vueltas a la cinta.

-Espera, espera, espera – le pedía moviendo el resto del cuerpo que tenía libre – espera.

-Quédate quieto – rugía la amatista intentando jalar la cinta sin soltarle las manos.

-Seré un niño bueno – le dijo – seré bueno, me comportaré.

-Ni siquiera el papa te creería – le espetó sin interrumpir el forcejeo.

Entonces fue cuando pasó lo que… pasó: en plena batalla y con la chica aún sentada sobre las piernas medio inmovilizadas del chico, sujetándolo por las muñecas ya atadas, Eriol dio un tirón tan fuerte liberando un poco las rodillas, empujando a la amatista hacia él, chocando cara con cara y boca con boca.

Fue un roce, apenas un breve contacto, la unión momentánea de sus labios, el cierre del circuito que provoca el flujo de corriente, la caída de voltaje. Y lo sintió, la electricidad, el movimiento de electrones, la energía de un rayo y a la misma velocidad, apenas unos microsegundos que le afectaron de sobre manera.

La amatista se separó como si se hubiera quemado, el color de su rostro daba la misma sensación, estaba roja, más que roja y sorprendida.

-Siento cosquillitas – dijo Eriol llamando su atención, no sentía deseos de verlo – me besaste.

-Yo no te bese – le casi gritó separándose de él.

-Mmmm – dijo pensando – que extraño, ¿no te parece?

Tomoyo no sabía que decir, hacer o pensar… se sentía extraña, mucho. Solo atinó sentarse lo más lejos posible de él. Eriol también se sentó cerca de su mochila, al menos había dejado sus preguntas estúpidas.

El tren se puso en marcha, pero no todo podía ser paz y tranquilidad por todo el viaje.

-Sht, sht – escuchó que le chisteaba – sht… oye – le susurró, Tommy escuchó quedamente como pronunciaba nombre tras nombre intentando recordar el suyo – oye… pequeña.

-No soy pequeña – le espetó molesta y sonrojada.

-¿Me ayudas? – le pidió señalando su mochila – quiero mi libreta.

La nívea sabía que si no le ayudaba Eriol la molestaría todo el camino, se levantó, abrió su mochila y le puso la libreta en las rodillas.

-Gracias – le dijo sonriéndole provocándole un horrible retorcijón en el estómago.

-No entiendo cómo puedes escribir en tu diario si lo olvidas todo en un instante – le dijo viendo como agarraba la pluma con las dos manos y se disponía a escribir en una página en blanco.

-No lo sé, solo comienzo a escribir como si alguien me dictara – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomoyo no quiso preguntar más, se sentía incapaz de mantener una conversación (o discusión, dependiendo del punto de vista) con él, es más, no sabía cómo iba a poder soportar un viaje tan largo en su presencia y con las constantes pulsaciones locas en su tórax.

Eriol comenzó a tararear, la nívea se reprendió internamente al pensar que tenía una linda voz (pero es que era ¡verdad!).

-No hagas eso – le grito sobresaltándolo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-_Hacer que me sienta de esta manera_ – pensó – tan solo… ve en silencio.

-Pero…

-Silencio – le pidió intentando ocultar su evidente sonrojo con la mano.

-¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

-Solo, no hables – le pidió sintiendo de pronto un horrible impulso por llorar… ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Puedes desatarme?

-No, quédate así.

Sorprendentemente, Eriol obedeció, no dijo nada más, no se quejó, no preguntó, no pidió comida ni volvió a tararear. Tomoyo se preguntó por qué lo hacía y cuando volteó a verlo estaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza inclinada al lado de la ventana… se veía tan condenadamente tierno que la amatista se vio obligada a inclinarse ligeramente sujetando su pecho que sentía iba a explotar… no podía ser, no podía desarrollar ese tipo de sentimiento, no por él… no DEBIA, solo la haría sufrir, definitivamente ese chico, ese sentimiento no le dejarían nada más que dolor.

Cuando llegaron a París, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-¿Por qué estoy atado? – preguntó Eriol.

-Jugamos a policías y ladrones.

-¿En serio? – siguió entusiasmado – ¿gané?

-No, te atrapé – le dijo la chica señalando sus manos juntas.

-Oh, rayos – se quejó el chico derrotado – ¿me sueltas ya?

-Tengo que llevarte a la comisaría – siguió Tomoyo.

-No me agradan los polibobos – soltó Eriol – pero tú si me agradas, así que estoy confundido.

-Cállate – le dijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse.

Sacó nuevamente el carrete de cinta, ató un poco más a las manos de Eriol, cortó y usó el otro extremo como si fuera una correa. No sentía deseos de perseguirlo por todo París y tomarlo de la mano como venían haciendo desde Venecia tampoco era una opción.

Inevitablemente todas las miradas se desviaban a ellos pues la escena era digna de ver. Una chica de cabello largo llevaba atado de las manos y a modo de correa con cinta a otro chico que parecía ver las calles por primera vez en su vida (volteaba a todos lados con emoción retenida). Por supuesto que la gente solo podía llegar a una de dos conclusiones, o ese chico era una mascota o esa pareja llevaba sus perversiones a otro nivel. A nadie se le ocurría que ese chico podía ser de escasa retención memorial y eran medidas extremas para evitar perderlo (tal como una mascota).

-Mira, es la torre Eiffel – dijo Eriol tan emocionado y apuntándola con ambas manos provocando que Tomoyo casi chocara contra él.

-Tranquilízate – le dijo ella.

-Mira, es hermoso – insistió Eriol.

Tomoyo volteó y la vista la dejo sin habla por unos momentos. Era un maravilloso espectáculo de luces y colores, París en todo su resplandor. La torre de 325 metros de alto, su inusual figura, lo que un día fue la estructura más alta del mundo (hasta 1930), con el hermoso atardecer de fondo. Un monstruo de hierro, y ellos solo eran dos pequeños puntos de los más de seis millones de visitantes anuales que tenía.

-Wow – soltó quedamente.

-Vamos – dijo el oji-azul comenzando a caminar.

-No, espera.

-Vamos, al mirador de la torre – dijo volviendo a apuntar hacia adelante con las manos juntas y se veía tan emocionado, con un destello de luz en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa – quiero ver hacia abajo.

-¿No te dan miedo las alturas?

-Nop, quiero saltar de un paracaídas – le confesó – ¿crees que me dejen saltar desde la torre Eiffel?

-Yo te aventaría – respondió la amatista al instante.

-Siii – soltó emocionado – vamos, vamos, vamos.

La gente nuevamente se les quedaba viendo raro, el chico estaba dando saltos cual conejo y ella muerta de vergüenza. Escuchó decir a un par de mujeres ya mayores algo como "estos jóvenes, y en plena calle", "hay niños presentes", "deberían irse a un hotel", "¿qué clase de juegos tienen para que uno esté atado?", "promiscuosidad, nada más que eso, perversiones carnales"…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le dijo apresurándose a taparle la boca, se había sonrojado sin lugar a dudas… gente chismosa, sin que haces – vamos.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro lo más rápido que pudo, cuando estuvieron fuera de esa calle y de esa gente tan… se vio obligada a hacer algo que realmente no quería: desató las manos de Eriol con todo el pesar de su corazón.

-Auch – se quejó – duele.

-No te quejes – le dijo la nívea – a mí me duele más que a ti.

-Eres cruel – dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te llevaré a la torre – siguió y obtuvo el resultado esperado.

-Siiii – e intentó huir, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo.

-No corras – lo tomó del antebrazo, procurando no llegar a su mano y tocar solo la tela de su sudadera.

Anduvieron de prisa como si ese fuera su verdadero objetivo al haber ido a París… Tomoyo tenía bien presente su tarea en ese lugar, pero, no todos los días iba a París, a la torre Eiffel, un rápido vistazo y podrían continuar con su camino… sí, eso harían, cinco minutos e iría en busca de su hermano.

A los pies de la torre la vista era increíble, el gigante de acero se elevaba imponente delante de ellos. Se quedaron estáticos unos segundos echando la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta observando la estructura.

-Increíble – gritó Eriol haciendo sobresaltar a Tomoyo, cuando volteó a reprenderlo, lo vio completamente emocionado sacando foto tras foto – es tan grandota.

-Oye, yo también quiero sacar fotos – le dijo poniéndose frente a él.

-Ok, di whisky – exclamó el oji-azul haciéndose para atrás y sacándole fotos a ella.

-No, quiero sacar fotos a la torre – intentó tomar la cámara.

-Pero es mía – le dijo con ojos de cachorro herido.

-Solo préstamela – le pidió con los mismos ojos.

-¿Nos tomamos una? – le preguntó sonriendo y con ilusión.

-¿Qué? No – exclamó con… pánico – solo…

Pero Eriol se adelantó, se le pegó extremadamente (a su parecer) y poniendo la cámara en un ángulo bajo para que saliera la torre, sonrió y clickeo. Giró la cámara para ver la foto.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero cuando te toman una foto tienes que sonreír – le explicó como si fuera una niña de tres años – repetimos, y esta vez sonríe.

Volvió a poner la cámara en ángulo. Volteó a verla, pero ella no sonreía, estaba muy ocupada intentando controlar sus extraños síntomas de gripe para preocuparse por eso, la golpeó en el hombro llamando su atención, sonrío dándole a entender que hiciera lo mismo. Siguió empujándola y sonriendo, levantó las cejas pícaramente y lo logró.

-Lo ves, nada te costaba – le dijo Eriol observando la nueva fotografía – mira que linda sonrisa.

Los intentos de Tomoyo por controlarse se fueron a la borda y se sonrojó fuertemente, intentó esconderlo cubriéndose con la mano.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿tienes fiebre? – le preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules acercándose mucho nuevamente – estás caliente – declaró poniéndole la mano en la frente.

-Oye – gritó separándose de él y sonrojándose más si era posible – estoy bien.

-Ok ok, nada mas no te alteres… la gente mayor se muere por eso – informó.

-¿Me estás diciendo vieja? – preguntó exaltándose.

Pero Eriol no le prestó atención y corrió hacia la torre, Tomoyo se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Entraron y comenzaron a ascender, para cuando llegaron al primer nivel, las luces de todo Paris eran encendidas y la propia torre despedía las suyas, algunos turistas bajaron y otros subieron. Iban lento deteniéndose a cada rato y Eriol se mecía para adelante y para atrás sin prestar atención.

Para llegar al tercer nivel, se vieron obligados a cambiar de ascensor, la nívea alcanzó a ver un poco del famoso y elegante restaurant Le Jules-Verne y se quedó anonadada unos segundos.

-Vamos – la apresuró Eriol haciendo lo que ella evitaba desde que abordaron el tren, tomarla de la mano.

Subieron con un puñado de gente emocionada pero no tanto como el alíen a su lado.

-Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad – canturreaba.

-¿Navidad?, ¿en serio? – le preguntó la chica cuando no pudo seguir ignorando a todas, todas las personas que los acompañaban.

-Me gusta la navidad.

-Tal vez en tu planeta lo festejan por estas fechas.

-¿Tú no eres de la tierra? – dijo desorbitando los ojos.

-TU no eres de esta tierra – lo corrigió.

Un viento frío les acaricio el rostro cuando salieron al mirador, por su protección los barandales estaban un poco retirados del límite de la torre, pero eso no impidió que el oji-azul se subiera e inclinara sobre ellos mientras soltaba una exclamación de alegría y sorpresa.

-Esto es genial.

París en todo su esplendor relucía con su manto nocturno y adornos de luces. Daidoji se puso a su lado admirando el paisaje. Ya antes había estado ahí varios años atrás, con su madre, la ciudad era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-Di wisky – le gritó Eriol al viento con la cámara cubriendo su rostro.

Tomoyo apenas le prestó atención, igual que la gente a su alrededor, se limitaba a extasiarse con la vista y la sensación de altura y superioridad que solo el mirador de la gran torre Eiffel puede dar.

Eriol por su parte casi había olvidado donde estaba. Las luces de la ciudad habían distraído su mente y se vio obligado a ver el mapa para recordar su ubicación. Había muchas personas a su alrededor en grupos de dos… casi todos eran una mujer y un hombre, disfrutando el ambiente. No estaba muy seguro, pero casi podría apostar cualquier cosa a que estaba en un ambiente romántico, muchas de esas parejas iban de la mano y se besaban (en los labios cabe mencionar), se tomaban fotografías juntos y posiblemente todo aquello era ponerse melosos.

Un montón de parejas y él… un montón de parejas, él y ella… la niña que sabía conocía pero no su nombre (Hally… Jacky… Lany…). Analizando la situación, un montón de grupos de dos y ellos dos que pertenecían a los "nosotros y ustedes"… entonces, en conclusión…

La amatista seguía en su nube, su mente divagaba en el futuro, en tal vez algún día llegar a esa ciudad como una diseñadora y trabajar para una importante marca… tal vez tener su propia línea de ropa y…

-Oye – la llamó Eriol.

La chica distraídamente volteó hacia él y… nunca nada en toda su vida la preparó para lo que sucedió.

En un rápido movimiento, sin que ella lograra darse cuenta y apenas logrado girar la cabeza… la besó, así de simple, la besó como si ese hubiese sido el objetivo al ir a la torre… abrió los ojos como intentando despertar de un sueño, regresar a la realidad… pero ciertamente prefería seguir ahí, en ese mundo surrealista a volver a… donde sea que estaba antes.

Le tomó un par de segundos más para darse cuenta que realmente estaba pasando. El suave roce del tren había sido eso, solo un roce y las sensaciones que le había provocado no eran nada en comparación a la explosión de ese nuevo contacto. Venga, en referencia a ese beso, los pasados apenas eran nada.

-¿Por qué? – pudo decir separándose apenas de él.

-… – Eriol intentó decir algo, pero no sabía que… tal vez se había equivocado al llegar a esa conclusión… pero sentía que en ese momento, era lo menos importante, sentía el horrible impulso por volver a besarla.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Daidoji vio que el chico frente a él movía apenas los labios para responderle cuando decidió que no quería ni necesitaba un motivo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar completamente… ambos lo hicieron. El recorrido de la adrenalina en su sangre aumentó el ritmo cardiaco y la cantidad de oxitocina liberada era tal que apenas los dejaba respirar.

Las calles de París eran apenas un leve vestigio de su magnificencia arriba en la torre.

Ambos pelinegros (tomados de la mano) caminaban por una de ellas apenas conscientes de su entorno. Él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener el recuerdo que luchaba por irse, ella intentaba dar una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de pasar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Eriol le sonrió y ella se sonrojó fuertemente y desvió la vista… aún no sabía por qué.

Subieron a un taxi y en menos de media hora en silencio llegaron a su destino Rue Scheffer 750. Tomoyo bajó con el corazón en la mano y un millón de sensaciones en la boca del estómago.

Se apresuró a tocar el timbre.

El oji-azul se colocó a su lado… el recuerdo se había ido.

Una joven mujer que no pasaba los treinta los atendió.

De una manera u otra, Tomoyo logró desenredar el nudo de su garganta e hizo la gran pregunta… ¿su padre y hermano seguían viviendo ahí?

La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Tal vez fuera por la amabilidad de esa desconocida, o por la gran decepción y tristeza que se reflejó en el rostro de la amatista lo que hizo que la mujer (llamada Saskia) los invitara a pasar.

Preparó té y llevó una vieja caja consigo.

-Yo fui la siguiente inquilina después de tu padre – les informó – no lo conocí – se apresuró a aclarar.

-Entiendo – dijo la nívea viendo el té.

-Encontré esto en una de las habitaciones – abrió la caja y sacó una postal y una fotografía – colecciono postales, así que las guardé junto con las demás, la fotografía parece una postal japonesa.

Tomoyo las tomó, en la fotografía aparecía su familia completa, ahí estaban su padre, madre, hermano y ella… la última que habían tomado en los árboles de cerezo. El recuerdo, apenas existente le provocó ganas de llorar.

La postal sin embargo, era de una ciudad completamente extraña con apenas unas palabras al reverso: "los espero", una cara sonriente y una fecha.

-La encontré unos días después a la fecha indicada – explicó la mujer – tal vez, dejaron esta casa para ir ahí.

-Pero, ¿dónde es? – cuestionó la chica.

-España – dijo Eriol al instante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Aquí dice – repuso el chico volteando la postal que mostraba la ciudad y la leyenda España en el marco.

Ya tenían su siguiente parada.

Agradecieron por el té y la información y salieron solo, nuevamente en silencio.

-¿No estaban aquí señorita? – preguntó una ronca voz que sobresaltó momentáneamente a la joven, los guardaespaldas los esperaban con los brazos cruzados – fin del viaje.

Era imposible correr, cada uno tomó a un chico y lo forzó a entrar en el auto negro que definitivamente era alquilado.

-Polibobos – escuchó que Eriol susurraba.

-No se preocupe señorita, su madre está más preocupada que molesta, no se enojará tanto con usted – le aseguró el chofer.

Los llevaron a un hermoso hotel con buena vista y los separaron en dos habitaciones.

-Espere, ¿ustedes qué? Suéltenme – les gritó Eriol completamente horrorizado cuando intentaron separarlo de la chica – no quiero.

-Está bien, no te harán nada – intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Pero… pero – la vio con ojos cristalinos antes de ser empujado por uno de ellos.

La amatista quedó sola en esa lujosa habitación, no sabía que pensar ni que sentir. Su hermano y su padre no estaban ahí… tendrían que ir a España… los guardaespaldas de su madre los habían capturado y tal vez, solo tal vez, lo más angustiante, lo más preocupante era que… se había besado con Eriol (para que negarlo, le había encantado).

El balcón de la habitación daba una hermosa panorámica. Ella, la heredera Daidoji solo tenía un pensamiento en mente y en el fondo de su ser… en la superficie mejor dicho, solo deseaba que Eriol recordara ese beso.

* * *

Holaito, hace taaanto tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, que ya hasta me cambiaron el menú de mi cuenta y no supe moverle a varias cosas oO

Vaya que me dio trabajo este capítulo… espero les haya gustado, al menos podemos ver un pequeño avance en la relación de los personajes… y vámonos a España.

Por cierto, hay varias cosas que quería comentarles.

1. Alguien de aquí me comentó que quería hacer un nuevo fic con la idea original de este (todo este rollo del efecto Dory), la verdad no sé qué onda con esto, así que opinen al respecto ya abrí un poll en mi profile (espero lo encuentren, porque yo no lo vi).

2. E estado pensando en abrir una cuenta de Facebook o de twiter… así que necesito sus comentarios con respecto a esto.

Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos

:D


	11. La Huida

**La Huida**

La joven castaña retiró la libreta de su vista y suspiró cancinamente llamando la atención de su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó el chico.

-Estaba pensando en Tomoyo – dijo Sakura – ¿Cómo le estará yendo?

-Está con Eriol, así que debe estarse divirtiendo – una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Syaoran.

-Pero, pueden encontrarse con los jefes de la mafia rusa – exclamó la esmeralda.

-No te preocupes tanto – le aconsejó Lee – Eriol es muy diestro en artes marciales aunque no lo recuerde, para serte sincero él es el único que ha logrado ganarme.

-¿En serio?

-Sí – confirmó – aparte, no creo que sean tan torpes como para dar justamente con la mafia rusa, no son tú después de todo.

-¡Syaoran! Retráctate – le gritó.

-Pero si es la verdad – siguió él divirtiéndose a lo lindo – solo tú serías capaz de encontrarte con ellos comprando helado o algodón de azúcar… pequeña Candy-monster.

-No me digas Candy-monster bobo-Lee – le exigió.

Syaoran advirtió el peligro en la mirada de su definitivamente futura esposa y salió corriendo; Sakura se apresuró a darle alcance.

-Admite que te gusto pequeño monstruo – le gritó el ámbar.

-Nunca.

-Pero si somos novios – dijo para distraerla cuando estaba a un palmo de él.

-Cállate – gritó apenada y deteniéndose de golpe dándole ventaja al castaño.

Del otro lado del mundo, la joven pelinegra suspiraba por enésima vez consecutiva. Los guardaespaldas la tenían ahí encerrada mientras preparaban los boletos de avión. No tenía idea de cómo salir de ese embrollo y definitivamente nada bueno se le ocurriría si seguía pensando en ese… ese… definitivo error en la torre Eiffel.

-¿Cómo estará Eriol? – se preguntó a sí misma – tonta, deja de pensar en él.

Cerró la ventana del balcón con cierto enojo e inspeccionó la habitación nuevamente… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Caminó a la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, la abrió apenas lo mínimo para echar una ojeada… no había nadie. Abrió y comprobó, estaba sola, ¿a dónde rayos se habían ido los guardaespaldas?

Tomó el pasillo hacia su derecha. No quería admitirlo pero Eriol le preocupaba, sabía que el chico era paranoico cuando estaba en un lugar que no conocía y completamente solo, temía que hiciera una locura, llámese locura a hartar a sus captores y recibir un buen golpe de su parte (ella era la única que podía golpearlo), intentar escapar por la ventana de su habitación y partirse la cabeza en el intento o lo que era aún peor…

-Waaaaaaaa – escuchó con apenas doblar la esquina.

Ahí, justo donde estaban las máquinas de golosinas y café, frente a unos mullidos sofás y con público para variar, la mayoría chicas (lo que no le hizo nada de gracia), estaba el alíen sentado en el piso a lagrima abierta como si alguien hubiera muerto y tan condenadamente adorable con sus pucheros de bebé que tan bien le quedaban que algunas chicas intentaban consolarlo, casi ofreciéndoles su hombro para que llorara más "cómodamente".

-Me perdí – gritaba el chico – no sé dónde estoy… y no tengo monedas… waaaaa.

Tomoyo sintió un fuerte impulso por sacarle los ojos a esa estúpida francesita rubia que acariciaba su cabeza.

-Eriol – dijo-gritó.

El susodicho volteó hacia ella con el rostro impregnado de lágrimas, ahora la amatista comprendía a la estúpida francesa.

-Pequeña – gritó el oji-azul (a falta de nombre) levantándose rápidamente y abalanzándose sobre ella abrazándola como si fuera su salvadora – me perdí – le dijo entre el abrazo – y quiero un chocolate.

-Deberías avergonzarte, un chico tan grande como tú llorando solo por eso – lo reprendió cuando pudo articular palabra. En esos momentos sabía claramente dos cosas… la primera que estaba completamente sonrojada, la segunda que aquellas chicas estaban decepcionadas de no haber recibido el abrazo y no poder seguir consolándolo a su… ejem, al alíen – vamos.

Eriol la soltó y secó sus lágrimas.

-Pero quiero un chocolate – la chica se contuvo de darle en la cabeza con el puño, contó hasta… tres y le dio unas monedas para que fuera por el susodicho chocolate. Regresó con ella sonriendo e ignorando a los demás.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te hicieron algo? – no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Quién? – soltó el chico desenvolviendo el dulce.

-Olvídalo – regresaron a su habitación sin ningún problema y sin toparse con los guardaespaldas, eso era sospechoso – o no – dijo Tomoyo al darse cuenta de que en esa habitación había solo una cama – duerme en el sofá.

-No quiero – repuso el pelinegrodestellosazules al instante – es incómodo y sufro de dolores musculares.

-No es cierto – dijo ella – si no quieres el sofá, puedes irte.

-No quiero – soltó Eriol con ojos de cachorro herido.

-Entonces ve al sofá – y Tomoyo por primera vez en su vida se sintió como una madre regañando a su hijo después de una rabieta.

-Ok – dijo el níveo tras soltar un puchero.

Se acomodaron cada uno en su respectivo sitio y la chica apagó la luz esperando sinceramente que los guardaespaldas no entraran, encontraran a Eriol ahí y se lo llevaran nuevamente, si quería huir tenía el desagradable presentimiento que iba a necesitar de ese chico.

En medio de la madrugada, Eriol sintió la horrible necesidad de ir al baño… cuando regresó, medio dormido y sonámbulo, entró a la cama como cualquier persona normal haría… se removió para acomodarse abrazando lo que parecía ser un oso de peluche grande y poco esponjoso… Tomoyo entrando a su tercer sueño, rodeó el cuello de Eriol con el brazo y él se limitó a acomodar mejor la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban débilmente a través de las elegantes cortinas de terciopelo. Unos cuantos haces atravesaron los parpados del oji-azul, este se movió intentando alejar la luz y despertándose poco a poco, claro que al sentir el movimiento, la joven Daidoji también se despertó. Ambos notaron lo que estaba mal… voltearon lentamente hasta coincidir sus miradas.

Abrieron los ojos.

Tomoyo lo aventó.

Se incorporaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama? – le preguntó Eriol alarmado y tapándose con la cobija.

-TU estas en MI cama – corrigió la chica.

-¿Me hiciste eso? – preguntó temeroso.

-¿Qué? – soltó la chica.

-¿Me hiciste eso? – repitió y parecía realmente asustado.

-¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó sin comprender.

-Eso – insistió el chico, la nívea lo vio extraño, Eriol se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

-Eres un pervertido, yo no te hice _eso_ – le gritó sonrojándose.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás en mi cama?

-Eres tu quien está en mi cama – le gritó y sin poderse contener le dio un golpe en la cabeza – y ahora fuera.

-¿Estamos en tu casa? Es muy linda – dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules observando la estancia.

Un switch se cerró en la cabeza de la amatista, recordó donde estaban y el problema en el que se meterían si encontraban ahí a Eriol… pero fue muy tarde.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí mocoso? – preguntó un guardaespaldas entrando como si de su casa se tratara – ayer te dejamos en una habitación aparte y cerramos con llave.

-¿Quiénes son estos gorilones? – le preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo.

-Señorita, ¿qué pasó aquí? – le preguntó el otro guardaespaldas.

-No pasó nada – respondió ella – Eriol tenía miedo de quedarse solo, eso es todo.

-No soy miedoso – repuso él… Daidoji lo vio mal.

-El vuelo sale en una hora, tenemos que irnos – dijo el primer sujeto – obviamente, su compañero – connotación extraña – se queda aquí.

-¿Quién es tu compañero? – le preguntó Eriol.

-Tú idiota.

-No puedes dejarme aquí – repuso abriendo los ojos – no sé dónde estoy.

-Pensé que no tenías miedo.

-No me dejes – le pidió con los ojos aguados en lágrimas.

-El viene con nosotros – les dijo a sus guardaespaldas controlando su sonrojo – le prometí a sus primos cuidar de él.

-Definitivamente no señorita.

-Entonces no voy – se cruzó de brazos, Eriol se paró junto a ella y la imitó.

Camino al aeropuerto, las neuronas de cierta pelinegra trabajaban a toda velocidad, ¿cómo escapar?, cada nueva idea que se le ocurría era más descabellada que la anterior.

Los guardaespaldas los veían cada tanto por el espejo retrovisor, definitivamente no les había gustado para nada encontrar a Eriol en su habitación y mucho menos tener que llevarlo con ellos.

Tomoyo pensaba, Eriol escribía en su diario, los guardaespaldas los vigilaban… ¿cómo iban a escaparse de esa?

Llegaron al aeropuerto internacional, abarrotado de gente, con sus varias entradas, un puñado de escaleras eléctricas, varias secciones de sillas plásticas, tiendas y un par de restaurantes. Los gorilas tomaron sus mochilas antes de que pudieran, siquiera pensar en eso.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Eriol de pronto, los guardaespaldas lo ignoraron – tengo hambre – le repitió a Tomoyo.

-Pues ve a comer.

-Ok – accedió Eriol y se dirigió al restaurant como si nada.

-Oye tu – le gritó un guardaespaldas cuando estaba ya en la entrada – ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-A comer – respondió Eriol – ¿también tiene hambre?

-Yo sí – dijo Tomoyo, sabía que aún tenía ciertos privilegios para con esos sujetos – vamos a comer.

No pudieron negarse, entraron, ordenaron y esperaron girando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Escucha Eriol – le susurró Tomoyo en un momento de despiste – tenemos que escapar de estos dos, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, ellos no me agradan – dijo Eriol – vámonos.

-¿Ahora?

-No nos están viendo – observó Eriol – vámonos en silencio.

La amatista se lo pensó un poco, tal vez podía funcionar, esos dos se habían entretenido viendo a una atractiva pelirroja de la mesa de al lado, o tal vez lo que veían era su platillo de langostino y caviar.

Se levantaron en un susurro, comenzaron a caminar rápida y silenciosamente, pasaron las mesas sin levantar la atención y cuando se sentían al fin vencedores…

-Oigan, ¿a dónde creen que van? – gritó uno de los guardaespaldas.

-Corre – le gritó Tomoyo jalándolo del brazo.

Se abrieron camino a empujones a través de la concurrida estancia, subieron las escaleras mecánicas e intentaron colarse entre la gente, entraron a un par de tiendas y se escondieron entre las estanterías hasta ver pasar a los de negro. Eriol obviamente comenzaba a distraerse y Tomoyo se vio obligada a recordarle que estaban huyendo de unos ovnis que intentaban abdicarlos para hacer experimentación genética con sus cuerpos, el chico se asustó en serio y comenzó a correr más rápido.

Bajaron las escaleras a todo galope, los tipos los vieron y corrieron tras ellos, el níveo empujaba a la vez que se disculpaba (realmente no quería ser abdicado), su meta era una de las puertas giratorias de salida.

Casi llegaban, la amatista iba detrás de él aprovechando el camino que iba abriendo y sujetándose las costillas por el punzante dolor que sentía. Los guardaespaldas estaban a un palmo de ellos, si lograban salir les sería más fácil perderlos.

Una pesada y tosca mano se cerró entorno al haza de la mochila de la pelinegra obligándola a detenerse de golpe y dar varios pasos hacia atrás evitando la caída.

-La tengo – dijo el hombre como pudo.

-Eriol – gritó la chica. El susodicho respondió al acto – ayúdame, van a abdicarme.

El pelinegrodestellosazules abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas. Corrió hacia ellos, el otro guardaespaldas probablemente pensaba taclearlo pues se inclinó con un hombro por delante. Daidoji apenas pudo abrir la boca para advertirle cuando el chico saltó sorprendentemente alto, le estampó una fuerte patada directo en la nariz, lo derribó y siguió con su carrera.

-Aléjate ovni – le gritó al hombre que sujetaba a Tomoyo.

Pero el guardaespaldas no iba a ceder tan fácil. Movió a Tomoyo hacia un lado y comenzó a pelear con Eriol. La chica comprendió casi al instante porque su madre lo había contratado, peleaba muy bien y se notaba la experiencia que tenía en el campo de las artes marciales… pero Eriol también. Se movía como si hubiera aprendido a golpear antes de subir a una bicicleta.

Tomoyo estaba siendo mangoneada de un lado al otro por el hombre de negro para evitar entrar en la pelea. El hombre esquivó un golpe del oji-azul y con el pie le dio de lleno en el estómago.

-No hagas eso – le gritó Tomoyo intentando desesperadamente soltarse de su agarre – no lo lastimes.

Repentinamente Eriol se paró y aprovechando el momento de distracción del guardaespaldas que intentaba detener a la chica, le metió un golpe directo al pecho, cortándole la respiración y soltando la mochila por instinto.

-Vamos – le dijo tomándola de la mano.

El primer guardaespaldas que había noqueado se levantó e intentó detenerlos, Eriol lo tomó del brazo, le aplicó una llave y lo mandó a volar junto a su compañero, pero el hombre se había sujetado de la mochila de la nívea, arrastrándola consigo. Tomoyo cayó de sentón, y el hombre aterrizó sobre el estómago de su compañero.

-Auch – se quejó la chica.

-Vámonos – le dijo Eriol ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-No puedo, mi mochila.

-Déjala.

-Pero…

-Vamos, nos secuestran.

Tomoyo soltó la mochila y rápidamente extrajo la pequeña cartera donde guardaba sus cosas más importantes, el dinero, el pasaporte de ambos y las pistas que tenían hasta el momento.

-Vamos – la apuró Eriol, los sujetos estaban recuperándose de la impresión de la caída.

-De acuerdo – accedió ella intentando por última vez llevarse su mochila. No lo logró.

Salieron corriendo del aeropuerto con un montón de ojos curiosos y alarmados puestos en ellos. Subieron a un taxi y pidieron ir a la estación de trenes.

-Sí – gritó Eriol haciendo saltar a Tomoyo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Los ovnis no nos abdicaron – le dijo lleno de felicidad – aun que me hubiera gustado hacerles un par de preguntas.

-Estás loco – repuso ella intentando recuperar el aliento, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por conveniencia, y dado el lio en que estaban, Tomoyo decidió tomar el primer tren que partiera lo más cerca posible a España. Fueron a la taquilla, compró los boletos y abordaron.

-Es injusto, tu si traes tu mochila y yo no – se quejó la nívea entrando a un compartimiento.

-¿Dónde la dejaste? ¿Se te perdió?

-Los ovnis se la quedaron.

-¿Ovnis? – repitió Eriol – ya alucinas.

-Cierra la boca – le advirtió con el puño en alto.

-Tengo hambre.

Daidoji se vio obligada a contar hasta… tres y contener sus instintos asesinos… hasta que le gruñó la tripa y se sintió más que avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-Vamos a comer.

Fueron al restaurant del tren y Tomoyo ordenó para los dos, Eriol se quejó, pero guardó silencio después de interpretar (correctamente para variar) la mirada asesina que la chica le dedicó.

-Esto está bueno – dijo Eriol a mitad de su hamburguesa.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te limpies? – la chica pasándole una servilleta.

Volvieron a su compartimiento. Afortunadamente Eriol tomó un libro y se ocultó tras él, dejando esa tranquilidad que no tenía desde que comenzó el viaje. Tomoyo necesitaba pensar, larga y detenidamente.

Pasaron exactamente tres horas, cuarenta y tres minutos y dieciséis segundos para que llegaran a la siguiente estación. Se detuvieron unos minutos y continuaron. Eriol ni se inmutó.

Tomaron velocidad. El recuerdo de la noche anterior llegó a su mente, el momento en la torre Eiffel… instintivamente sus ojos captaron la silueta de Eriol, ¿y si volvía a besarlo?, después de todo él lo olvidaría pasados unos minutos, no, volvería a desilusionarse si eso pasaba, o tal vez quería besarlo para que él recordara o… confusión total.

Eriol bajó el libro y se acomodó las gafas, la amatista no dejó de notar como el chico movía un poco los labios al leer y se sonrojó fuertemente. Cerró el libro.

-Este final era predecible – comentó – dada la trama.

-¿Cómo puedes recordar toda la trama de un libro si ni siquiera puedes recordar mi nombre? – le espetó la chica sin pensar muy bien lo que decía.

-Eso sonó a reproche – observó Eriol.

-No es un reproche, es… – pensó un segundo, se rindió, si era un maldito reproche después de todo – solo, no logro entenderte.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Señorita.

-No puedo creerlo – soltó Daidoji – ¿Cómo rayos nos encontraron?

-Perdimos el vuelo señorita – le hizo ver el guardia que, obviamente era el líder.

-Eriol, ellos son ovnis y nos quieren abdicar – le dijo rápidamente.

-No te creo, parecen humanos – respondió él ladeando la cabeza para verlos desde otro ángulo.

-Eres un… – tomó un respiro – escucha, tenemos que irnos, nosotros somos los buenos, ellos los malos.

-¿Ustedes son los hombres de negro? – les preguntó Eriol.

-¿A este que rayos le pasa? – le preguntó el líder al otro – escucha mocoso, ya me cansaste, así que quédate ahí callado o te aviento por la ventana.

-No me agradan – le dijo a Tomoyo.

-Vámonos – lo apresuró.

Eriol tomó su mochila al instante que los hombres les cerraban el paso.

-Ni se les ocurra.

-Haz algo – le pidió la nívea.

-Mmmm, ok – soltó Eriol – realmente lo siento, no suelo ser agresivo ni nada por el estilo.

-Eriol – lo apresuró.

-Ya voy – y en un rápido movimiento apenas visible para ojos humanos, noqueó a uno de ellos.

-Eres uno… – soltó el líder, se abalanzó sobre él, pero Eriol lo esquivó y le metió la zancadilla, aprovecharon para salir del vagón y correr.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, abrieron la puerta y salieron… tenían que cruzar al otro vagón.

-Vamos – dijo la chica caminando hacia la otra puerta.

-Por aquí – señaló Eriol hacia arriba por una escalera.

-¿Estás loco? – se escandalizó ella.

-No nos encontrarán – alegó Eriol – vamos – comenzó a subir.

-Eriol – le gritó – oye.

No tuvo más opción que seguirlo, apenas asomó la cabeza el rápido viento hizo volar su cabello. Eriol la ayudó a subir.

-¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó en un grito para hacerse oír.

-Por aquí – le gritó Eriol y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, saltó hacia el otro vagón a aproximadamente un metro de distancia.

-Te odio – le gritó la chica – no puedo saltar hasta allá.

-Si puedes – el chico subió el pulgar – salta, no está muy lejos.

-Realmente te odio – le gritó dando un par de pasos para tomar vuelo, corrió, saltó apretando los dientes y sintió un fuerte golpe en las plantas de sus pies – eres la persona más demente que conozco.

-No conoces muchas personas ¿cierto?

Se escuchó la puerta abrir.

-Ahí – gritó el segundo guardaespaldas.

-Rayos – se quejó la chica – tenemos que escondernos.

-En el techo no veo muchos lugares donde podamos – observó Eriol – corramos.

-¡Estás loco! – gritó e intentó golpearlo – es peligroso.

-Es divertido – soltó él y comenzó a correr de forma irregular, incluso zigzagueando – vamos.

-lo odio, lo odio, lo odio – soltó la chica y tuvo que apresurarse a tomar valor al ver a los guardaespaldas preparándose para saltar. Corrió tras el oji-azul evitando ver hacia abajo, hacia los lados y hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera adelante.

-Divertido – dijo Eriol cuando lo alcanzó en la división para el siguiente vagón.

-¿Sabes que es divertido? – dijo la chica no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de decir – una carrera, hagamos una carrera.

-Sí – gritó el chico emocionado.

-Y ellos también están jugando – señaló a los guardaespaldas que estaban ya cerca de ellos – no tienen que alcanzarnos.

-Ok – tomó impulso y saltó.

La amatista, haciendo de tripas corazón lo siguió. Corrieron realmente como si estuvieran en una carrera, pasaron vagón tras vagón con los hombres pisándoles les talones. Diez vagones después, saltaban hacia el último vagón… el hombre volvió a alcanzar a la chica.

-No, Eriol – le gritó – ayúdame.

-Suéltala – le exigió el chico.

El otro guardaespaldas se apresuró a darle batalla, comenzaron a forcejear para horror de la amatista. El guardaespaldas acertó un golpe tumbando a Eriol, partiéndole el labio y haciendo sangrar su nariz. El oji-azul no tardó en ponerse en pie, esquivó un par de golpes y le dio una patada, acertó en el hombro del sujeto pero repentinamente perdió el equilibrio peligrosamente.

-Eriol – gritó Tomoyo.

El sujeto lo tomó de la mochila, Eriol intentó correr con el sujeto haciendo fuerza hacia el otro lado, en un desesperado intento de zafarse, el chico desabrochó su mochila y la soltó, el hombre perdió el equilibrio, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, soltó la mochila que salió volando a alguna parte del techo y se sujetó fuertemente para no caer por la borda.

-Ten – gritó el guardaespaldas líder, corriendo hacia él e intentando no soltar a la chica.

-Mi libreta – gritó Eriol al mismo tiempo.

Tomoyo logró soltarse pero su bolso también salió volando muy cerca de donde estaba el hombre caído y resbalaba poco a poco.

-Tómalo Eriol – le pidió la chica casi con desesperación – se va a caer.

-Ya voy – dijo el chico que se encontraba en ese momento en una encrucijada, su libreta estaba del otro lado y también a punto de caer… finalmente se decidió por la libreta.

-No – gritó la chica al no ver como el bolso caía y Eriol recogía su estúpido diario – ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Vamos – le dijo Eriol bajando por la escalerilla.

-Eres un idiota – le gritó – un verdadero idiota.

El tren pasaba por un puente por encima del mar.

-¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó – vamos para adentro.

-No lo creo – la chica estaba horrorizada, el puente tenía al menos ocho metros – ¿qué tan profundo será?

-Mi libreta se mojará – se quejó.

-Tu libreta me importa un comino – le gritó.

-No sé cuánto sea eso – repuso el pelinegrodestellosazules, sacó una bolsa cierra fácil (con un par de galletas) de entre su chaqueta, metió la libreta y la cámara – ¿saltamos?

-¿De dónde?... olvídalo – la nívea respiró un poco – vamos.

-Señorita no – gritó el guardaespaldas líder.

-Ahora – gritó la chica y saltaron por un lado del tren.

La rápida caída les provocó un vacío en el estómago propio del vértigo. La fría entrada al agua les cortó la respiración y les heló la piel. Sacaron la cabeza luchando por respirar.

-Estamos vivos, estamos vivos – canturreó Eriol.

-Nos movemos – observó la chica comenzando a asustarse – vamos a la orilla.

Pero la corriente era más fuerte, por más que se esforzaban por salir del agua, eran arrastrados con ella.

-Vamos – gritó la chica más para ella.

-Mira – señaló Eriol y la nívea vio horrorizada los rápidos que había no muy lejos de ellos.

-Oh no, vamos a la orilla – e intentó con desesperación vencer la corriente.

Quedaron atrapados en los rápidos, el agua los zangoloteaba de un lado al otro, como pudo el chico llegó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano.

-No tenemos que separarnos – le dijo – por aquí.

Comenzó a guiarla y todo iba bien hasta que quedaron atrapados en otra corriente más fuerte a las anteriores, los hizo chocar en unas rocas y los arrojó con fuerza sin oportunidad de defenderse. La chica sintió caliente el brazo y supuso que se había raspado, pero en ese momento Eriol le preocupaba más.

-Estás sangrando – le gritó viendo horrorizada el hilo de sangre bajando por su rostro.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – gritó y volvió a tirar de su mano, lograron llegar a una roca – sujétate.

Intentaban respirar a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba por el frío en sus pulmones.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Tomoyo, el chico cabeceaba de forma preocupante – no te desmayes.

-Estoy bien – respondió pero no parecía que fuera así – ya casi llegamos.

Haciendo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba, llegó hasta el otro lado de la roca que quedaba más cerca a la orilla, ayudó a la chica a girar y se lanzaron nuevamente, con mucho esfuerzo lograron tocar el fondo del río y eso les dio más impulso para avanzar.

Eriol se veía realmente mal, caminaba mocho y en su rostro había una mueca de dolor.

-Ya falta poco – le dijo Tomoyo jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas, él caminaba apenas y sabía estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, igual que ella – ya casi – podía tocar el fondo con las rodillas e intentaba arrastrarse usando su mano libre, le era ya imposible seguir caminando. Tocó la orilla y pudo jalar un poco más a Eriol – ya casi.

Pero no pudo seguir luchando, ya no tenía fuerzas y la vista se le nubló. Su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue justamente el chico que intentaba no soltar.

* * *

Hola a todos, Qué les pareció el capítulo? yo sé, yo sé, medio fumadon y bueno, quién en su sano juicio saltaría de un tren verdad? Pero todo es parte de la trama, necesitaba una forma de hacerlos perder sus cosas, su dinero, y ponerlos en un aprieto al estilo "salta sobre las meduzas"... en el siguiente capítulo tienen que encontrarse con las tortugas, bueno, no seran precisamente tortugas, aun que eso sería interesante o.O

Tengo un par de aclaraciones, sobre la pregunta que publique, ya estuvo, decidí que si alguien quiere tomar la idea básica de mis fics puede hacerlo recalcando, "idea básica". Y cómo es esto? pues bien, si alguien quiere escribir sobre patito feo, tome solo eso, el patito feo, si alguien quiere escribir sobre la perdida de memoria, adelante, solo la idea, no pueden tomar mas cosas de los fics (por ejemplo, la venganza del patito o la busqueda del hermano por Europa), no se si me explico... y decidí esto porque, después de todo, nosotros mismos tomamos la idea (o al menos los personajes) de todo lo que escribimos aquí, así que, por qué no... La única condición es que me avisen (y si pueden dar una referencia al fic de donde tomaron la idea, mejor aún) no es difícil cierto?

Para finalizar, tengo Twitter :D... Síganme los buenos (adivinen el twitter o en su caso, chequen mi profile)

Adiosin

:D


	12. Ayuda Gitana

**Ayuda Gitana**

La clara luz del sol se filtró de a poco a través de sus párpados despertándola lentamente. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. No podía moverse y algo le impedía despertarse completamente, sentía como todo le daba vueltas y presintió que estaba semi inconciente.

Un sueño, no había otra explicación, es decir, ¿de qué otra forma dos personas podrían haber corrido de vagón en vagón en el techo de un tren en movimiento? Solo en un sueño, o en la película _Imparable_ con Denzel Washington y ella no recordaba haber conocido a Denzel Washington, y por todos los dioses que nunca olvidaría si conociera a Denzel Washingoton. Un sueño, definitivamente.

Un susurro llegó a sus oídos, alguien que intentaba despertarla, la voz varonil y tosca se hacía cada vez más clara, hasta que consiguió sacarla de su estupor.

-Despierta – decía – vamos, concéntrate, despierta.

-Mmm – la chica entreabrió los ojos.

-Wo estás viva, hola – le dijo un hombre entrado apenas en los treintas, con un pantalón café holgado, una camisa apenas blanca, botines bastante sucios y varias arracadas en sus oídos, iba muy desaliñado y sonreía como si para él ese tipo de situaciones fuera de lo más normal.

-¿Dónde está Denzel Washington? – logró articular aún no recuperada del todo.

-¿Washington? – repitió el sujeto – En América.

-¿Qué pasó? – todo seguía girando a su alrededor.

-Ah yo vi toda la cosa – repuso – primero ustedes wooo y luego nosotros wuaaaao – soltó alarmado – y entonces ustedes woo.

-¿De qué habla?

-De ti moradita – soltó el tipo más que feliz – saliendo de los rápidos. Te gustan las emociones fuertes.

-Oh mi cabeza… mi estómago – se quejó.

-Oye no ensucies mi cama, la acabo de lavar – le pidió el hombre pero con un tono que daba la impresión de que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo cayó en cuenta de que estaba en una especia de hamaca atada a dos árboles cercanos, el sujeto de pie la observaba.

-¿Eres un gitano? – preguntó la amatista viéndolo más detenidamente.

-Podría decirse – aceptó el sujeto – soy Crunch.

-Hola señor Crunch – se puso en pie y bajó la vista a sí misma, llevaba falda y blusa colorida e iba descalza – ¿por qué llevo esta ropa?

-Por que estabas mojada hasta los calcetines – le soltó el hombre, Tomoyo lo vio un poco alarmada – descuida, mi esposa te ayudó – señaló a una carrosa estancada a un par de metros de ellos, por la ventanilla se veía a una mujer de pelo negro.

Tomoyo observó la estancia. Era toda una caravana con al menos una docena de carretas semi redondas, coloridas y con ventanillas, varios hilos gruesos unían las carrosas con algunas prendas de vestir colgadas al sol, una que otra silla, un par de mesas y restos evidentes de fogatas. Los caballos descansaban todos juntos apartados del lugar, todo un campamento en forma.

La nívea veía con la boca entre abierta a las personas de ahí. Gitanos… mujeres con faldas largas y blusas flojas, los hombres con pantalones y camisas holgadas; todos calzaban botines, zapatillas, sandalias o bien iban descalzos, llevaban múltiples adornos en brazos cuello y pies, así como pañoletas en la cabeza y algunas arracadas en distintas partes del rostro. Todos iban desaliñados e incluso un poco sucios. Gitanos hippies… o hippies gitanos.

-Oye ¿qué te puso este lindo día en los rápidos? – le preguntó Crunch regresándola a la realidad.

-Pues verá – dijo Tomoyo haciendo memoria de sus aventuras – Eriol y yo… ah Eriol – se alarmó – Eriol, ¿dónde está?

-A tú amigo azul – soltó el gitano guiándola unos pasos dentro del campamento – del otro lado.

Tomoyo lo reconoció al instante, iba vestido igual que un gitano, pero su cabello era inconfundible, estaba recargado sobre un árbol y parecía inconsciente.

-Eriol – se apresuró hacia él – Eriol, oh Eriol – se arrodilló a su lado viendo el gran golpe que tenía en la cabeza con vestigios de sangrado, naciendo de entre su cabello y llegando hasta ser un raspón en su mejilla – lo… lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo cabizbaja, se sentía tan mal de que el chico estuviera herido, algo en su interior le dolía de sobre manera.

-Veintinueve, treinta – gritó el oji-azul sobresaltándola y echándose a correr – listos o no allá voy.

La amatista vio como el pelinegrodestellosazul corría de un lado al otro y de pronto se detuvo frente a una carroza como inspeccionando el lugar. Se agachó para ver debajo de una de ellas.

-Ahí están – soltó señalando entre las ruedas del vehículo.

Media docena de niños salió de entre la carroza riendo y comenzaron a perseguir a Eriol.

-Los encontré, los encontré – decía el chico trotando de un lado al otro con los niños tras él.

Tomoyo veía extrañada toda la escena y echando un rápido vistazo al campamento comprobó que había varios niños más jugando y divirtiéndose entre la naturaleza como había visto a muy pocos niños hacer, entre los árboles, con rocas, ramas e instrumentos toscamente labrados por ellos mismos.

Sonrió ante la visión, algunos padres se unían a los juegos de sus hijos e incluso improvisaban algunos juguetes. Tres de los niños más grandes trepaban un gran árbol de ramas sobresalientes, se notaban felices con el desafío hasta que uno de ellos, el que iba más arriba, se resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo.

La nívea se apresuró a ayudarle, pero una mano sobre su hombre se lo impidió.

-Oye tranquila – le dijo Crunch – hay que dejar que el enano lo haga solo.

El niño sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y se puso de pie en un salto.

-Wiii – soltó feliz – grandiosísimo, papá ¿me viste?, ¿me viste? – medio gritó acercándose a ellos – ¿viste que alto llegue?, ¿viste?, ¿viste?

-Sí, eres todo un mono enano – gritó Crunch extasiado por el logro de su hijo – dame esos cinco – la chocaron de una forma tan complicada que Tomoyo apenas pudo distinguir de quién era cada mano – los presento – repuso al notar a la chica – la moradita, hijo mío; hijo mío, la moradita.

-Moradita, genial – soltó el niño.

-Debo haber hecho algo que les gustó – repuso la chica sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Hola – saludó el niño tomando su mano y realizando los complicados movimientos que había hecho con su padre.

-A divertirte enano – le dijo su padre y el niño corrió con sus amigos – hay que dejarlos crecer tu sabes – le dijo – ellos saben, yo lo sé, tu sabes.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-Hey miren chicos – soltó Eriol al verla y llevando consigo a casi todos los niños del lugar.

-Yo conozco a esa linda – soltó el hijo de Crunch – es la moradita.

-Adelante, a ella – dijo Eriol y de pronto Tomoyo se vio rodeada de niños que la jalaban e intentaban llamar su atención.

-Oigan, tranquilos – intentaba soltarse un poco – tranquilos – le hacían tantas preguntas que no lograba entender nada – ya, uno a la vez.

-¿Te moriste? – le preguntó una niña pequeña cuando finalmente la soltaron y se quedaron a su alrededor.

-Perdón, divague en algunos detalles – se excusó Eriol.

-¿Y a dónde quieren ir? – preguntó otro niño.

-Bueno verán, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano – repuso la chica – hace años que no lo veo y quiero encontrarlo.

Los niños se agruparon todos en un solo lado y se dejaron caer en el césped, Eriol estaba en medio de ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-No quisiera hablar de eso – dijo ella.

-Anda por favor – dijeron ellos en desorden – queremos oírlo, sí, por favor.

-De acuerdo – accedió ella – Bueno verán, yo vivo en Japón y eso está muy lejos de aquí.

-Cielos, esto se pone interesante – soltó Eriol, los niños se apegaron más a él para escuchar mejor la historia.

-Mi hermano Ian se fue a vivir con mi padre cuando se separó de mi madre y… – sin proponérselo comenzó a relatar toda la historia de su tragedia familiar y el viaje que había emprendido junto con el alíen que en ese momento se sentía un niño gitano más.

/

-Oye, sin ofender pero, tu amigo está – Crunch hizo un extraño movimiento con la cabeza – digo, eh conocido gente rara pero…

-Sí lo sé – se apresuró a aclarar la chica.

Era la hora de la merienda y los gitanos muy amablemente los habían invitado. Los alimentos eran completamente naturales, frutos, carne (que ellos mismos casaron), agua y apenas tenían platos con ningún cubierto. Todos los niños parecían disfrutar de la presencia del oji-azul y no tardaron en rodearlo para comer con él. Tomoyo en cambio se quedó con Crunch y su esposa.

-Cuando despertó no dejaba de pedirnos que revisáramos si seguías con vida – dijo la mujer.

-Nos dijo su nombre un millón de veces – siguió Crunch – pero no pudo decirnos el tuyo, ¿verdad Florcita?

-Sí, pero estaba muy preocupado por ti – dijo al ver la cara de tristeza de la chica.

-Él tiene falta de memoria de corto plazo – les explicó – olvida todo casi al instante, así que… – no supo que más decir.

-Que mala onda – exclamó Crunch.

-Debe de ser difícil para ti – dijo Florcita – querer a alguien que no recuerde sus momentos juntos.

-Sí, un poco – dio una mordida a la manzana – un momento, yo no lo quiero – dijo tras analizar la pregunta.

-Como digas – repuso el hombre con claras muestras de no haberle creído.

-Es en serio, él es solo un amigo – aclaró – mejor dicho, un conocido.

-¿Dejas que un simple conocido te acompañe en este viaje?

-No fue mi idea, todo es culpa de tres complotistas internacionales – casi gritó.

-Relájate o te dará indigestión – Crunch hizo un movimiento de calma con las manos.

-Hablando del viaje – comenzó Florcita viendo a su esposo.

-O sí – soltó como si acabara de recordar – lo discutimos con el clan y esto es lo que pasó – se acomodó en su lugar – nosotros vamos a España, como verás, es un viaje cómodo, calmado, pausado, relajado, tranquilo – Tomoyo comenzó a impacientarse – sereno, suave, vibrante…

Horas antes, cuando la amatista terminó de contar sus aventuras por Europa a los niños (y a algunos adultos), consiguió un pedazo de papel y carboncillo que usó para dibujar con todos los detalles posibles la postal de su última pista. En el centro un hermoso quiosco con sus ocho pilares y un par de escaleras semicirculares para ascender, grandes edificaciones lo acompañaban todos con grandes ventanas y barandales. Con el carboncillo hizo lo que pudo para resaltar el cambio de coloración adecuado, en la fotografía original abundaba el color arena claro y obscuro, así como el rojo y el amarillo que sobresalía en algunas partes.

Finalizada la tarea, se dispuso a interrogar a todos los gitanos por el paradero o nombre de ese lugar. Afortunadamente para ella, uno de los gitanos más ancianos, el chaman, lo sabía; era la plaza del castillo de la ciudad española de Pamplona en Navarra.

-Pueden venir con nosotros – interrumpió su esposa – pasaremos cerca de Pamplona pero tardaremos de tres a cuatro días en llegar, depende de las condiciones del camino.

Daidoji lo pensó solo un segundo, no sabía dónde estaban exactamente, no tenían ningún tipo de transporte, incluso iban de ilegales por toda la unión europea gracias a que cierto alíen había preferido salvar su tonta libretita a sus pasaportes (y dinero).

-Muchas gracias, espero que no seamos una molestia para ustedes – dijo a la vez que hacía una reverencia estilo japonesa.

-Al contrario moradita – soltó Crunch – con ustedes todo amor y paz.

/

Los gitanos resultaron ser unos seres sumamente rápidos para recoger sus pertenencias y ponerse en camino. Los Crunch´s fueron extremadamente amables (según criterio de cierta nívea) al dejarlos viajar en su carreta, Crunch Jr incluso y por voluntad propia les cedió su lugar de la carreta (consistente en una colchoneta y un baúl con pertenencias personales) para que durmieran (él dormiría con uno de sus compinches).

Tomoyo se aseguró en ayudar en todo lo posible a Florcita y a cualquiera que creyera necesitaba una mano. Eriol por otra parte, se divertía con los niños e incluso en una oportunidad tuvo permiso para dirigir los caballos de la carreta (por dos minutos).

Para cuando llegó la noche, los pelinegros estaban exhaustos, uno más que otro. Se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en el lugar de Crunch Jr con el mayor cuidado de parte de la morena por no rozarse ni un poquito. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos, posiblemente por las emociones de todo del día.

Dormían plácidamente, uno del lado del otro, espalda con espalda y con una "cobija" cada uno.

-Pss.

El sueño profundo comenzó a interrumpirse.

-Pss, moradita, niño raro – una débil voz se dejó escuchar, alguien tocó suavemente la madera de la carroza cerca de ellos – Pss.

Tomoyo cabeceó ligeramente, intentó darse vuelta y seguir durmiendo.

-Tomoyo – una mano pequeña la sacudió repentinamente.

-¿Eh? – despertó, aún no había amanecido, ¿había pasado algo?

-Sígueme – dijo Crunch Jr; Daidoji se incorporó – y tráelo también – agregó girándose apenas.

-Rayos – soltó antes de despertar a Eriol.

-Cinco minutos más – soltó el chico.

-Vamos, levanta.

-Dos minutos más.

-Ya, vamos.

-Un minuto más.

-Alíen.

-Diez segunditos.

-Bien, uno, dos, dos por cinco diez, vamos.

-Ok – el chico se incorporó cual resorte, parecía completamente rejuvenecido y se alisó un poco la camiseta que llevaba – ¿a dónde vamos?

-No tengo idea, vamos.

Salieron de la carroza, el campamento estaba completamente solitario, los restos de las fogatas crepitaban débilmente, las demás carretas completamente a oscuras. Siguieron el vago rastro de del pequeño gitano, no tenían idea de que pasaba, a donde iban y por qué. Por un momento, Tomoyo pensó que podía ser algo realmente malo, posiblemente no había sido bueno encontrar a los gitanos.

-Ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo…

Unos canticos extraños e incomprensibles llegaron ligeramente a sus oídos mientras cruzaban un camino apenas visible entre los árboles.

-Ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo… – los cantos iban intensificándose y Eriol comenzó a imitar – Ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo…

De pronto, el sonido de varios pasos, la luz de una fogata y unas sombras aparecieron, eran los ingredientes exactos para un ritual.

Tomoyo tuvo el fuerte impulso de salir corriendo pero ¿a dónde? además estaba Eriol y dudaba que la siguiera sin hacerle un examen tipo cálculo.

-Ehm – carrasqueó la joven – Crunchi, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Los ancianos lo discutieron – dijo el niño – y decidieron que no pueden dejar al amigo así.

-¿A mí? Yo estoy bien – se defendió el pelinegrodestellosazules.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? – preguntó la chica frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tiene un serio problema olvidando cosas – le dijo el niño como si nada.

-Oye – el chico pareció molestarse – ah, es cierto.

-¿Piensan ayudarlo?, ¿en verdad podrán? – interrogó la chica sin creérsela.

El niño simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Doblaron hacia la izquierda entrando a un claro, los cánticos eran más fuertes y constantes, una crepitante fogata en el centro, los gitanos vestían ropas mucho más coloridas que de costumbres, llevaban múltiples adornos de flores, pintura de guerra e iban descalzos. Algunos bailaban alrededor de la fogata, otros cantaban, los niños observaban y hacían el coro, los más ancianos, chaman incluido observaban en silencio justo en el centro.

-Ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo

Al acercarse, los gitanos que no bailaban se les acercaron haciendo una valla a su paso. Los últimos gitanos de la valla los pasaron con flores de olor raro y fuerte.

-Ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo ajojojo… – los cantos se intensificaron y volvieron más rápidos.

Caminaron hasta los bailarines que les cedieron el paso para dejarlos dentro del círculo y comenzaron a alejarse lentamente. El chaman estaba del otro lado de la fogata con los brazos cruzados y la vista al frente.

-Ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo… – los bailarines hacían movimientos extraños y de pronto, el chaman levantó la mano – ajoaji ajoju – los gitanos quedaron en silencio y el baile se detuvo.

-Su nombre – ordenó el chaman con su voz ronca.

-T-Tomoyo.

-E-Eriol – dijo el chico posiblemente imitando a la joven – soy Eriol, mucho gusto, ¿estamos en una fiesta?

-Hermano Crunch, proceda – siguió el chaman.

-Eriol, novato azul y blanco, Tomoyo, novata morada y blanco – comenzó el hombre mucho más serio de lo que la nívea lo había visto antes – los hemos traído al centro del claro _Aquí Estaba_ a unirte a los vínculos fraternos de la gitandad.

-¿Eh? – soltó Tomoyo bajito – Pensé que iban a ayudarlo

-Primero tienen que unirlo al club – explicó Crunch Jr igual de bajo – o no podrán hacer los hechizos y rituales.

-¿En serio? – soltó Eriol emocionado.

-¡Si son capaz de fundir su sangre con la nuestra! – gritó Crunch, nada pasó – con la nuestra, ¿qué pasó con el fuego?, dije fundir su sangre con la nuestra.

Un gitano adulto joven se exaltó y de inmediato lanzó una llamarada de fuego por la boca provocando una extraña reacción en la fogata.

-Fundir su sangre.

-Ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo ajojojo ajoaji ajojojo – comenzaron los cantos nuevamente.

Florcita llegó con una daga enfundada con incrustaciones de oxidiana.

-Adelante, tómala – le dijo a Tomoyo, la chica obedeció y desenfundó la daga.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó.

-Fundir tu sangre con la nuestra – repitió Crunch – en el fuego de nuestros ancestros – con las cejas señaló el fuego entre ellos.

-Oh – Daidoji comprendió, vio detenidamente la afilada cuchilla y después su mano – bueno, ¿pequeñito?

Crunch fue suplantado nuevamente por el chaman antes de poder contestar, el anciano pasó un dedo por su palma indicando lo que debían hacer.

Tomoyo pasó saliva viendo la navaja nuevamente, sacó aire un par de veces antes de hacerlo, pasó la punta de la daga por su palma haciendo un corte y se lo ofreció a Eriol. El chico, igualmente vio la filosa hoja, expulsó aire un par de veces y cerró la mano alrededor del filo de la daga produciéndose un corte limpio, largo y poco profundo. Seguidamente, juntos dejaron caer algunas gotas de sangre sobre el fuego que volvió a crepitar y se alzó espléndido durante apenas unos microsegundos.

Los cantos cesaron nuevamente y el chaman lo observó brevemente.

-A partir de este momento – dijo fuerte y claro caminando hasta ellos – llevarás el nombre – levantó la mano de Tomoyo dejando ver el corte – de Meducita.

- Meducita ujaja – gritaron los gitanos al unisón.

-Bienvenida hermana Meducita – siguió el chamán.

-A partir de este momento – repitió levantó la mano de Eriol dejando ver el corte – llevarás el nombre de Tortuguín.

- Tortuguín ujaja.

-Bienvenido hermano Tortuguín.

- Tortuguín ujaja.

-Suficiente con el Tortuguín – soltó el chaman.

- Tortuguín Uj – gritó Crunch, el resto de los gitanos se limitó a verlo – a.

Algunas mujeres se acercaron a ellos con pequeñas cajas de madera.

-Y ahora, siendo parte de nuestra gitanes – siguió el chaman comenzando a buscar entre las cajas, les colocó un tótem de una meduza y una tortuga en el cuello – serán siempre aceptados por nuestra familia – siguió haciéndoles un par de línea bajo los ojos con pintura silvestre – y recibirán nuestra ayuda cuando lo necesiten.

Terminadas estas palabras, los gitanos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a celebrar como solo ellos sabían, canticos, gritos, bailes y abrazos rápidos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola a tods.

Yo sé que en estos momentos seguramente querrán matarme por actualizar hasta ahora, no tengo perdón de Merlín, ni excusas (excepto tal vez falta de inspiración).

Bueno, ahí tienen a Tiburonsín... digo, Tortuguín. Espero que les haya gustado y reído un rato, es la intención después de todo.

Recuerden los Reviews son el alimento de un aspirante a escritor.

XD


	13. Aceptación

**Aceptación**

Algo raro estaba pasando, que si ella lo sabía. Se notaba en el aire, en su pureza, en el azul del cielo, en las montañas semi ocultas por las copas verdes y frondosas de los árboles, en el vaivén del césped y el color de las flores, se notaba, se sentía, algo raro estaba pasando.

Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el no tan alíen la besara esa mañana.

No, para nada, en lo absoluto.

La tonta sonrisa que apareció en su rostro con el simple recuerdo lo demostraba.

Si había algo raro ahí, eso era el extraño comportamiento del aliencito inglés. Más extraño de lo normal, o mejor dicho, de lo que la tenía acostumbrada. Esa mañana, por ejemplo, Salió primero de la carrosa y cuando ella salió la sorprendió con un fugaz beso, le deseó buen día y se fue a la carroza del chamán.

Tomoyo tenía un par de hipótesis para el repentino cambio de Eriol (dícese principalmente de ese beso) y todas tenían alguna relación con el chamán, con quien, el chico pasaba prácticamente todo el día desde que fueron aceptados en la _"gitandad"_ hacia 4 noches.

-De seguro lo droga – pensó agitando la cabeza para intentar refrescarse las ideas. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Las pistas habían terminado, la amatista sabía que la información con la que contaban no era suficiente, seguramente Pamplona no era una ciudad pequeña y sin un domicilio específico estaban prácticamente perdidos. Necesitaba pensar detenidamente en su siguiente paso, solos, perdidos y sin dinero no eran una buena combinación y temía profundamente tener que llamar a su madre para que los sacara de ese lío.

-Aquí estás Meducita – era Crunch con su hijo agarrado fuertemente de su pie – ya nos vamos.

Para su fortuna, en ese momento ya lo tomaba por fortuna pues cuando se lo avisaron parecía más bien una desgracia, los gitanos alargaron el viaje, en parte por querer disfrutar del paisaje y la naturaleza, en parte por cruzar los dos pequeños pueblos para vender sus artesanías y en parte también (debían admitirlo) para "ayudar" a tortuguín.

Viajar con los gitanos se estaba convirtiendo en una de las experiencias más significativas en la búsqueda de su hermano, conocer sus costumbres y tradiciones, así como su forma de vida, le enseñaron a cocinar, zurcir y hacer artesanías con herramientas rudimentarias, observar su alrededor de otra manera, hacer negocios a su manera, además de un sinfín de cuentos y leyendas.

Extrañaba la ciudad y todas sus comodidades, el internet y su cama principalmente, pero estaba disfrutando de la naturaleza más de lo que se había imaginado, al igual que de la extraña compañía que se había conseguido. Se prometió internamente realizar viajes al campo más seguido y convencer a su madre de acompañarla.

Esa noche, la sexta y última que pasaban con los gitanos, acamparon cerca de un río. Encendieron las fogatas, prepararon sus alimentos y se reunieron para escuchar las sabias palabras de los ancianos. Eriol se había sentado al lado del chamán y parecía encantado con las historias, por un segundo, solo un segundo, la chica deseó estar sentada a su lado, después reaccionó.

Tras un grito de júbilo, los gitanos se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas carretas. Crunch, su esposa e hijo pusieron las hamacas para pasar la noche al aire libre. La chica tomó el pedazo de hilo con el que estaba trabajando y comenzó a divagar. Primero sobre el viaje, luego sobre Eriol, después Ian y finalmente Eriol volvió a colarse en el pensamiento. Suspiró, ¿por qué el oji-azul lograba filtrarse tan fácilmente en su cabeza?

-¿Sabes que los suspiros son besos no dados?

Levantó la vista y ahí estaba él, sonriendo y con un nuevo tatuaje en el hombro que el chamán le había hecho, una extra combinación de sol y luna.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó usando toda su fuerza en no sonrojarse.

-… – el chico sonrió emocionado, después se puso serio – no puedo decirte, ¿qué haces?

-Un collar, Florcita me enseñó este tejido.

-¿Para tu hermano? – la chica asintió – yo quiero uno.

-Puedes decirle a Florcita que lo haga.

-No, hazlo tú – le sonrió, Tomoyo se sonrojó fuertemente, desvió la mirada y tomó un vaso de agua para disimularlo – me quieres mucho ¿cierto?

Daidoji dejó salir toda el agua que se había llevado a la boca empapando gran parte de la mesa y un poco al chico.

-¿Qué?

-Que me quieres – repitió un poco asustado por la reacción de la chica.

-¿Porqué dices eso?

-Por que estoy contigo – le explicó – solo yo.

-Créeme, no fue por decisión mía.

-¿Fue mía? – preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules, mecánicamente Tomoyo dio otro sorbo al agua – debo de quererte mucho.

Nuevamente la mesa quedó salpicada de agua.

-¿Estás bien? – Eriol se apresuró a ayudarla con su ataque de tos.

-¿Cómo que debes quererme mucho? – la amatista se sonrojó aún más e intentó alejarse un poco de él.

-Si no fuera así ya no estaría aquí.

-Fueron Lee y Nakuru los que planearon todo esto – le dijo – no fue ni decisión tuya, ni mía, así que no digas esas cosas.

-Si no fuera así, hace mucho que me hubiera ido por mi parte – dijo el chico cabizbajo – o llamado a mi padre para que viniera por mí, pero no lo hice, entonces…

-No digas tonterías – lo reprendió – tu no tienes ningún sentimiento por mí y yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por ti (desprecio o frustración tal vez, pero no más), ahora vamos a dormir – se apresuró a la habitación más nerviosa que en toda su vida.

-Tu no decides eso – soltó Eriol notablemente dolido – no puedes decir si te quiero o no.

-Vamos Eriol, tu no me quieres, puede que estés un poco confundido por que estamos viajando solos y todo eso, pero no es lo que sientes, de acuerdo – Tomoyo intentó razonar con él, controlar su sonrojo y el rápido palpitar de su corazón – ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre, ¿Cómo podrías quererme?

-Eres Meducita – respondió rápidamente.

-Ese no es mi nombre – casi gritó sintiendo el horrible impulso de llorar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el níveo con miedo.

-¡Tommy!

-Qué lindo nombre – sonrió.

-Vete a dormir – le pidió la chica.

-Ok – Eriol entró a la habitación.

-Usa la otra habitación, esta vacía.

-No quiero.

-Entonces la uso yo – el brazo del chico impidió que cruzara la puerta – oye.

-Necesito mi peluche para poder dormir – rápidamente y sin que ella supiera cómo, la abrazó y disparó su pulso cardiaco nuevamente.

-Crunch Jr tiene muchos peluches – intentó zafarse del abrazo.

-Pero no son tamaño natural y tampoco son cómodos – dijo acomodando la cabeza en el omoplato de ella – duerme conmigo.

-Esa es una propuesta muy indecorosa y comprometedora – repuso la chica – _además dudo que pueda dormir_ – pensó.

-¿Porqué? Solo dormimos – dijo el chico – una pelea de almohadas tal vez.

-No y suéltame.

-¿Porqué? – la vio directo a los ojos casi con suplica.

La chica se quedó muda unos segundos viéndolo, se perdió en sus lagunas azules y sintió el terrible deseo de eliminar la distancia que los separaba, deseaba besarlo. Pero cerró fuertemente los ojos y de un tirón se liberó.

-Por que no quiero – le espetó molesta empujándolo dentro del cuarto – y deja de molestarme – le cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella respirando agitadamente y presionando su pecho, le dolía, dolía demasiado y sintió como un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos.

/

Sobre cama de gitano, la chica de ojos amatista se removía incómoda intentando conciliar el sueño. Había llorado un poco y aún una lágrima rebelde se desprendía de sus ojos, seguía punzándole terriblemente el pecho y le costaba respirar, un enorme nudo se anidó en su garganta y la cabeza le explotaba a cada gota de sangre que atravesaba su cien. Nunca, nunca había sentido algo parecido y tenía tanto miedo de que fuera lo que intentaba (con poco éxito) no pensar.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Crunch Jr abrirse e inconscientemente se incorporó apoyándose en un brazo.

-Tuve una pesadilla – dijo Eriol frotándose los ojos con una mano.

Tomoyo sabía que el chico ya había olvidado su discusión, hizo un intento por controlar la voz.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-No sé, pero fue horrible – dijo él acercándose temerosamente como niño pequeño – ¿puedo quedarme?

-¿Para que me preguntas si aun que diga que no te quedarás? – repuso la amatista acomodándose de tal forma que le daba la espalda.

Una presión del otro lado del colchón le indicó que el chico se estaba acomodando, respiró pausadamente y apretó un poco la almohada con la mano.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-No.

-¿Con alguien más?

-No.

-Entonces estás triste.

-¿Porqué dices eso?

-Se nota – dijo en un susurro muy cerca del oído de la chica – así no vas a poder dormir.

-Solo duérmete alíen.

-Pero…

-Duérmete o te saco de la carroza.

-Ok, solo no te alteres – el chico se reacomodó – ¿cuál carroza? – escuchó que susurró.

Dos minutos después, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que Eriol se había quedado profundamente dormido dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombre (de ella), nuevamente su corazón se aceleró como loco y un par de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

/

Unas tenues ojeras se marcaban debajo de los ojos amatistas de la chica demostrando lo poco y mal que había dormido, por que sí, pese a sus suposiciones logró dormir un par de horas con todo y alíen al lado.

Las carretas se habían puesto en movimiento, Eriol había desaparecido, muy posiblemente con el chamán, antes de que ella despertara. Y menos mal que se había ido, no deseaba verlo, en el fondo tal vez sí, pero no.

-Lindo collar – dijo Florcita sobresaltando a la chica – ¿es para alguien especial?

-¿Eh? Oh no, Eriol… quiero decir tortuguín me pidió que lo hiciera.

-Entonces si es especial – la mujer sonrió.

-No, claro que no – se apresuró la chica soltando una risita nerviosa.

-¿Aún lo niegas? – la gitana se sentó a su lado – sabes, uno de los mayores placeres de esta vida es sufrir por amor.

-Yo no sufro por amor – repuso la amatista volviendo a soltar la misma risita nerviosa.

-La ventaja de este placer, es que podemos elegir cuando dejar de sufrir – siguió Florcita poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo – y entonces solo será amor.

Sin esperar una nueva respuesta de la japonesa se puso en pie y siguió con lo suyo. Tomoyo en cambio se quedó donde estaba, pensando una y otra vez ¿qué significaba ese chico raro con desorden de memoria para ella? No, no quería aceptarlo, no debía aceptarlo.

Los gitanos detuvieron la caravana frente a una ciudad de grandes edificios y techos naranjas, Tomoyo quedó boquiabierta al verla, era una ciudad inmensa, dar con su hermano en esa ciudad sería prácticamente imposible.

-Todo se ve igual – comentó Eriol al ver los edificios – mismo color, misma estructura, ¿qué piensas?

La despedida de los gitanos fue más emotiva de lo que Tomoyo había imaginado, todos salieron de sus carrozas y arreglaron lo necesario para compartir una última comida con ellos. Cuando terminaron, los niños corrieron con Eriol intentando convencerlo de que se quedara y se convirtiera en su hermano mayor, el chamán le dio unos remedio-pociones y se despidió de ambos. Pero lo más emotivo de todo fue cuando se despidieron de Crunch, el hombre parecía una Magdalena llorando el río de lágrimas y diciendo lo mucho que los extrañaría.

-Lleven esto consigo – les dijo Florcita entregándoles un morral gitano a cada uno – es su ropa limpia, algo de comida y un poco de dinero.

-No podemos aceptarlo – se apresuró la chica.

-Todos cooperamos, es de la venta en los pueblos a los que entramos – les explicó – lo necesitarán.

-No sé cómo podemos agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros – dijo la amatista con profunda sinceridad.

-Cuídense – repuso la mujer – verás que encontrarán lo que están buscando y no me refiero solo a tu hermano.

-Waaaa, adiós niños – chillaba el inglés – ¿puedo llevarme a este? – le dijo a Tomoyo levantando al más pequeño.

-Dudo que su madre te lo dé.

-Waaaa… los extrañaré peques.

-La flor que florece en terreno inhóspito es la más extraordinaria y fuerte, pero si no te acercas lo suficiente no lograrás ver que también es la hermosa de todas – le dijo el chamán a la chica cuando estaban ya yéndose.

-¿Disculpe? – le preguntó la chica sin comprender.

-Solo los valientes logran descubrir esa belleza – vio momentáneamente al oji-azul que seguía despidiéndose de los niños – y créeme, no se arrepienten.

El viejo se retiró a su carroza dejando a la chica con una gran incógnita.

Los pelinegros siguieron su camino escuchando los cascos de los caballos gitanos alejarse lentamente. A su paso, todas y cada una de las personas los recorrían con la mirada mínimo una vez. Tomoyo no podía culparlos, eran dos jóvenes vestidos de gitanos de los pies a la cabeza, un poco sucios y desaliñados, además de que uno de ellos se sentía soldado y caminaba como tal.

Pensando que por algún lado tenían que comenzar, subieron a un autobús que tenía la inscripción _plaza del castillo_ en letras verdes. El níveo no tardó en sacar su "querido diario" y acurrucarse para escribir, desde el día del incidente en tren que la amatista no veía esa libreta y solo logró sentir una punzada de rencor, por ella iban de ilegales por toda la unión europea.

El viaje duró una eternidad, recorrieron cientos y cientos (eso le pareció a ella) de calles perfectamente rectas y apenas diferentes una de otra. Incluso las plazoletas por las que pasaron se veían idénticas. La ciudad era una bella estructura repetitiva y unicolorida.

-Me duele la cabeza – dijo el oji-azul con tan solo bajar del bus.

La plaza del castillo era magnífica, grandes edificios alrededor, un casino, portales, café, el hermoso palacio en rojo y amarillo, la estátua del rey Carlos III con su corona chata, túnica larga y pergamino en mano; árboles y banquillas distribuidas alrededor y el quiosco en el centro. Una plaza bastante familiar y por lo que se apreciaba, tranquila.

-No sé por dónde empezar – dijo la chica al aire asustándose cada vez más, no era cómo si llegando ahí su padre y hermano aparecerían delante de ella, por un momento lo pensó pero obviamente era imposible – ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Primero responde ¿a qué venimos? – le preguntó el chico acercándose a ella.

-A buscar a mí hermano.

-Pues busquemos – repuso el chico – mira, ahí hay gente – se acercó a una familia que descansaba en una banquilla – ¿disculpen, han visto a su hermano?

Sin responder los padres tomaron a sus hijos y se apresuraron a alejarse.

-Les hablaste en japonés, de seguro pensaron que les echaste una maldición gitana – le dijo la chica intentando no reírse.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En España – respondió la amatista – ¿también hablas español?, ¿qué clase de robot eres?

-No soy robot, soy humano… creo – repuso el chico tocando su tórax – mejor les hablo en inglés, intentaré con ellas – se acercó a un par de chicas que platicaban cómodamente – hola, ¿han visto a su hermano?

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo un segundo, intercambiaron una mirada y soltaron la carcajada.

-Definitivamente primero debemos cambiarnos – dijo la amatista tomando al chico por el brazo.

Pero eso no sería tarea fácil, en todos los lugares a los que entraban los sacaban antes de dar dos pasos, en uno incluso con guardias y amenazaron con llamar a la policía.

-Polibobos – susurró el chico – mejor no meterse con ellos.

-Vamos, busquemos un hotel.

No era precisamente el mejor hotel en el que estuvieron desde que iniciaron su viaje, pero si el más barato, una cama, un baño diminuto, un sofá de madera y una televisión que apenas podía llamarse así. Como toda chica educada e higiénica, Tomoyo decidió tomar un baño rápido… pero cierto alíen le ganó la ducha.

Salieron del hotel tomados de las manos, lo que provocó (1) un fuerte sonrojo en la chica, (2) una mala impresión en el dependiente.

Decidieron preguntar en los establecimientos por alguna pista o solo mención de Alexander o Ian, sin embargo, la cantidad de personas por entrevistar era exuberante, algunas se reusaban a escuchar su inglés y sin una fotografía reciente las cosas se les complicaban.

Se detuvieron solo cuando el pelinegrodestellosazules se quejó de jaqueca por hambre. En una banca cercana al quiosco comieron algo de lo que los gitanos les dieron, Eriol también tomó la medicina que el chamán le preparó (por recordatorio de ella) y siguieron.

Pronto se hizo de noche y tuvieron que regresar al hotel con éxito nulo. Fue entonces cuando nuevamente la chica entró en un dilema existencial.

-Duerme en el sillón – le dijo al chico que se había inclinado para encender el televisor.

-¿Porqué? – se quejó – mi pobre espalda no lo soportará.

-Debes de ser caballeroso y dejarme la cama.

-Pero… – la chica lo vio feo – cabemos los dos.

-No pienso dormir contigo – le soltó la amatista sonrojándose fuertemente por la idea, intentó disimularlo arreglando la cama.

-¿Por qué? – le espetó Eriol y en un acto de rebeldía se subió al colchón.

-Bájate – le advirtió Tomoyo, el chico soltó un puchero y se cruzó de brazos – bájate – le dio un almohadazo.

-Guerra de almohadas – gritó emocionado tomando su arma.

-No.

Pero ya era tarde, el chico le estampó un golpetazo entre cabeza y hombro. La nívea molesta repitió el ataque subiendo al colchón e intentando empujarlo fuera. El oji-azul por su parte tenía otra intención, en un rápido movimiento la tomó por los hombros y se dejó caer de tal manera que ambos quedaran acostados. Ella ligeramente sobre él.

-Te dije que cabíamos bien – le espetó sonriendo.

Tomoyo se sonrojó fuertemente, sintió como su pulso se disparó como loco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, intentó alejarse, pero sus músculos no le respondían, quiso gritar, patalear, llorar, algo… simplemente se quedó shockeada.

La sonrisa ladina de Eriol comenzó a disminuir lentamente mientras la veía directo al rostro, lo escaneaba de un lado al otro, sus ojos, mejillas, labios, los mechones rebeldes cayendo por su frente, esa chica era realmente atrayente para él, sabía que era mucho más… se odiaba por no poder recordar su nombre.

No fue hasta que la amatista se dio cuenta del pequeño movimiento que hacía el níveo por acercarse a ella cuando comenzó a reaccionar, ¿qué intentaba?, ¿besarla?, ¿estaría bien si no se movía?

No, no podía, debía reaccionar, pero sus músculos seguían sin responderle. La nariz del inglés chocó momentáneamente con su rostro, estaba petrificada, no podía siquiera pestañear. Ella no lo sabía, pero el chico estaba la mar de nervioso, igual que ella, lograba moverse solo imantado por esa fuerte atracción que lo forzaba a hacerlo.

Y sus labios se tocaron.

La chica se alejó inmediatamente. Se incorporó dejando un tanto pasmado (y asustado) al níveo.

-Lo siento – se excusó él.

-Descuida – no se atrevía a voltear, una lágrima recorría su rostro en ese momento y disimuladamente apretaba su corazón que parecía querer salir de la caja torácica.

-Dormiré en el sillón – dijo Eriol incorporándose y acomodándose rápidamente en el sillón hasta cubrirse hasta la cabeza con una manta. No sabía lo que había pasado, no sabía por qué había actuado así, atreviéndose a besarla, se sentía extraño, más extraño que en toda su vida (o todo lo que recordaba haber sentido), era insólito, un poco incómodo pero también alucinante.

/

La noche se fue en una eternidad, ninguno de los dos pelinegros había podido dormir decentemente, uno más que el otro, pero ambos con una telaraña de pensamientos.

-Oye, oye – el pelinegrodestelosazules movía débilmente a la chica para despertarla – oye.

-Mmmm… – la amatista abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la cara sonriente del inglés, se sobresaltó y alejó rápidamente – ¿qué haces?

-Te despierto – respondió el chico – es que tengo hambre.

-Que novedad.

-¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó él intentando mantener la conversación.

-Como bebé.

-Qué bien, yo no dormí mucho – se quejó – el sillón es horrible.

Tomoyo sintió un horrible vuelco en el estómago que sabía nada tenía que ver con hambre, ella no había podido dormir por estar pensando en él, principalmente y él no había podido dormir por incomodidad, la vida era injusta, mucho.

Regresaron la plaza a continuaron con su interrogatorio, Tomoyo no le veía ya mucho caso, seguramente su padre se había ido hacia varios años, tal vez nadie lo recordaba, además, tenía otras cosas en que pensar y el echo de que una de ellas estuviera brincoteando a su alrededor no la ayudaba en nada

-¿Estás molesta? – le preguntó el oji-azul por tercera vez consecutiva.

-No.

-Entonces…

-Ya casi no tenemos dinero – dijo cabizbaja – esta noche podremos regresar al hotel, pero es todo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – cuestionó el chico, ella lo vio mal – solo tenemos que ganar dinero.

-Claro, y eso es tan fácil, sobre todo cuando estás de ilegal en el país – dijo sarcásticamente, claro que el chico no lo vio así.

-Veamos – Eriol observó todo a su alrededor analizando la situación – oh, mira – dijo a los cinco minutos señalando a un chico castaño que tocaba la guitarra – vamos.

El joven tenía una pequeña multitud reunida y en la funda de su instrumento unos cuantos billetes.

-Dame dinero – le pidió el níveo cuando el joven termino su canción y comenzó a recoger sus ganancias.

-Estás loco, no tenemos casi nada y quieres darle a él.

-Es una estrategia – repuso Eriol urgiéndola – vamos.

A regañadientes, la amatista le dio un poco de dinero, vio como el loco alíen se acercaba a él e intercambiaba unas palabras, el joven músico lo vio extraño, volteó a verla a ella, después se rio, lo vio fijamente y le entregó la guitarra. El pelinegro la llamó.

-Él es Franco – la presentó con el joven – va a tomar un descanso y me prestará la guitarra. Después repartiremos lo que ganemos.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? – preguntó incrédula.

-Creo que sí – le dijo – más difícil que el piano no puede ser.

-Estás de broma – la chica rodó los ojos, seguramente quedaría en vergüenza.

-No, para nada – dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos – detenme – le entregó el bolso, se puso detrás del estuche y rasgó las cuerdas.

El guitarrista Franco y la joven japonesa intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, Eriol realmente sabía tocar la guitarra, pero no solo simples rasgueos, una melodía completa salía del instrumento.

-Sinceramente pensé que no sabría usarla – dijo el joven castaño – pero parece que obtendremos buenas ganancias.

Una multitud curiosa comenzaba a cercarse a escuchar. Pronto dejaron caer monedas y billetes al estuches, un par soltaron grititos de júbilo, un grupito de chicas se acercó sonriendo, una de ellas incluso sacó el celular para tomar video.

Tomoyo no podía creerlo, todo parecía indicar que ese chico con Efecto Dory tenía más suerte que un gato negro en la oscuridad, se perdía y lo encontraban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía un accidente y lo rescataban personas que terminaban queriéndolo, necesitaba dinero y lo conseguía, así de fácil. Comenzaba a tenerle envidia.

Bajó la vista y sus ojos dieron con algo que llamó fuertemente su atención. Era la libreta-diario de Eriol que sobresalía en su bolso. Le pareció muy extraño verla ahí, generalmente el chico la llevaba siempre consigo, en el interior de su chaqueta o algo por el estilo, nunca la perdía de vista.

¿Y si la revisaba un poco?, ¿estaría mal?, la ética y moral le valieron un comino cuando recordó la pésima noche que pasó por culpa suya por culpa suya principalmente y la tonta excusa que él le dio para su falta de descanso.

Se alejó un poco, revisando que él no lograra verla pero si viceversa. Tomó la libreta y comenzó a leer.

Iniciaba el día en que habían subido al avión en Japón con destino a Venecia…

Seguía sin poder creer como un chico que olvidaba todo a los cinco minutos pudiera narrar tan bien los sucesos, experiencias y sentimientos que había tenido con tanta claridad. Contaba sus miedos y lo emocionado que estaba por cada cosa que veía, contaba lo que pensaba e incluso hacia un par de bromas al respecto.

Contaba su historia, su viaje.

Finalmente supo lo que el apuesto chico italiano le dijo y Eriol no quiso traducir _"¿Porqué no paseamos y vemos que sucede?_"

A ella (Tomoyo) la mencionaba mucho, a menos que la _"linda chica de hermosos ojos"_ fuera alguien más. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cada vez que leía ese apodo, la mencionaba como una linda persona, amable y tierna que lo ayudaba pero que creía necesitaba tanta o más ayuda que él, además de un poco de cariño.

No pudo seguir leyendo, ya era tarde o al menos ese fue su pretexto, tenía miedo, miedo de descubrir que más pensaba él de ella. No quería saberlo, no en ese momento. Se acercó a donde seguía con la guitarra y notó a Franco sumamente emocionado. El estuche tenía un fondo de monedas y billetes, más de lo que ambos esperaban ver.

-A comer – gritó el níveo cuando despidió a su audiencia alegando un descanso.

Esa noche pudieron regresar cómodamente al hotel. Mientras Eriol y Franco seguían ganando billetes ella siguió interrogando gente más por distraerse y no pensar en el diario que por ganas.

-Usa la cama – le dijo la amatista.

-¿Porqué? – entrecerró los ojos – el sillón no a de ser cómodo, cabemos los dos.

-No tengo sueño, aún – se excusó la chica aun que lo cierto es que moría de cansancio.

-Pero…

-Solo duerme.

-Pero…

-Que te metas a la cama – le dijo la chica – para cuando salga del baño quiero que estés dormido.

Sorprendentemente el oji-azul la obedeció. En la parte de la cama que le sobraba seguramente hubiera cabido ella (no tan cómodamente), pero no quería ni intentarlo. Se acurrucó en el sofá y nuevamente comenzó a pensar, ¿qué eran lo que debían hacer?, las probabilidades de encontrar a su hermano se habían reducido al menos de 10%, debía de resignarse a no encontrarlo y regresar derrotada a casa, pero ¿cómo?, ¿llamar a su madre?, por otro lado, ¿la libreta de Eriol contendría aquel recuerdo persistente sobre lo ocurrido en la torre Eiffel?, ¿describiría algo más sobre ella, un sentimiento por ejemplo?

Tomoyo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se había quedado dormida, ni cuál había sido su último pensamiento, pero al despertar ese día, el chico despeinado que se incorporaba de entre las sábanas fue lo primero que pensó y siguió pensando después de darse una ducha.

Encontraron a Franco en el mismo lugar que el día anterior y pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras Eriol tocaba, Tomoyo interrogaba gente más mecánicamente que el día anterior. La libreta que llevaba en el bolso de Eriol seguía tentándola aún más que en la noche anterior y no sabía cómo combatirlo.

-¿Alexander? Sí, lo recuerdo – le tomó un par de segundos asimilar la respuesta de aquel hombre de barba espesa – tenía un hijo, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-¿Ian? – apremió la chica aún incrédula.

-Sí, Ian, lindo niño, muy juguetón – repuso el hombre enrollando su periódico.

-¿Sabe dónde están?

-Hace tiempo que no los veo – dijo el hombre – Alexander venía seguido a tomar café y a veces algo más fuerte – le cerró un ojo – un día de pronto comentó que tenía una buena oferta de trabajo y la aceptó.

-¿Sabe dónde? – preguntó un tanto esperanzada.

-En Inglaterra – respondió el hombre.

-¿Inglaterra?, pero ¿dónde? – la interrogante nació en su rostro.

-No lo sé – repuso el hombre negando con la cabeza – nunca lo mencionó.

Las esperanzas que nacieron en la amatista se hicieron añicos al instante. Inglaterra, ¿acaso era una broma? Primero los habían mandado a buscar en una ciudad y ahora en todo un país, eso era aún peor que encontrar una aguja en un pajar, mejor dicho en una granja, jamás los encontraría.

Por otro lado, Eriol era inglés, su casa estaba más cerca que la suya en Japón, posiblemente esa sería su única escapatoria para no pedirle ayuda a su madre.

-Hola – saludó el susodicho sorprendiéndola al abrazarla por la espalda – quiero café y donas.

-¿Café y donas? – repitió – mejor una hamburguesa.

-No, café y donas – siguió el chico – como es señor – señaló a un policía.

-Oh no – si los encontraba sin papeles estaban perdidos – actúa normal.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo estoy actuando ahora? – se preguntó el chico – esto es normal – hizo una extraña pose con sonrisa falsa, después perdió la compostura y comenzó a voltear a todos lados.

-Vamos por tu café y donas – le dijo después de recuperarse de la impresión.

Afortunadamente para ellos, el policía se marchó y los chicos pudieron continuar con su negocio.

Teniendo resuelta (y aniquilada la esperanza) la ubicación de su padre, la tentación de seguir leyendo el diario de Eriol fue mayor que cualquier otra cosa y terminó por sucumbir.

Su viaje a París, perfectamente descrito y con pocas lagunas, su llegada con el juego de policías y ladrones, la torre y el beso… lo describía tan perfecta y poéticamente que se obligó a leerla una y otra vez más sonriendo sin querer y ruborizándose un poco. La había besado por que pensó que eran una pareja más visitando la torre, de inmediato supo que no era así, pero le importó poco cuando llegó el segundo beso (el que ella había iniciado).

Siguió leyendo y leyendo y leyendo, a partir de ahí las cosas se ponían más interesantes, describía más sentimientos, ella aparecía más y por fin, Tomoyo descubrió lo mucho que a él le dolía no poder recordar su nombre, se culpaba y sufría por eso.

-"No poder recordar el nombre de la persona que me gusta es lo más patético que podría pasarme – había escrito – me odio por no recordarlo, aunque sé que es lindo, el más lindo de todos los nombres, por que es el suyo"

-Le gusto – susurró al viento – le gusto.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, su corazón y respiración se aceleraron, se sintió repentinamente avergonzada pero feliz, inmensamente feliz. Volteó al cielo, más hermoso de lo que recordaba, azul y brillante… volvió a sonreír.

Siguió leyendo, su aventura con los gitanos, lo mucho que le preocupó verla herida por los rápidos, los juegos con los niños, la iniciación y los extraños rituales que el chamán realizaba con él que incluían hierbas y agua sabor amarga. Por lo que podía leer, el chico se había quedado dormido mientras se suponía debía meditar y el chamán tuvo que despertarlo cada tanto.

La última hoja de la libreta narraba cómo la había besado aquella noche después de la guerra de almohadas y lo confundido que se sentía al respecto, temía haberla molestado por eso.

Tomoyo decidió regresar a donde estaban los chicos, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y estaba un poco fatigada por el día. La escena que vio la dejó un tanto sorprendida. Franco tocaba la guitarra y Eriol cantaba al ritmo. Nunca lo había escuchado cantar, nunca se lo había imaginado cantando. La simple visión la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse aún más.

Y es que, los sentimientos de Eriol por ella eran correspondidos, era ya imposible negar la atracción que sentía por él, y muy a su pesar, temía que no era simple eso, sus sentimientos habían crecido hasta convertirse en algo más.

Ese día, ante esa visión y siendo las dieciocho horas con cuarenta y dos minutos y tres segundos, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Eriol, el paciente de Efecto Dory.

/

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el oji-azul recogiendo algo de la cama.

-Un collar – respondió la nívea al ver lo que le mostraba el chico – debió caerse cuando salimos en la mañana.

-¿Para tu hermano? – preguntó observándolo.

-No, es para ti – corrigió ella sentándose a su lado.

-¿Para mí?, ¿en serio? – Eriol se emocionó, parecía realmente feliz – gracias, ¿cómo puedo pagártelo?

-Tú me lo pediste – murmuró apenada – no tienes que pagarlo, si no fuera por ti creo que estaríamos durmiendo en la calle. Además es un regalo.

Eriol sonrió mostrando esa sonrisa ladina que tanto le gustaba (sí, lo aceptaba, le gustaba esa sonrisa). Se puso el collar de estrella abstracta y lo contempló unos segundos.

-Siempre hay una forma de agradecer – repuso viéndola fijamente – si te quedas así…

Comenzó a acercarse sin apartar la vista de la de ella. Nuevamente la chica se quedó paralizada, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que el oji-azul pensaba hacer y tal vez le agradaba la idea, solo tal vez. La distancia se acordaba y Tomoyo no tenía idea de que hacer o que no hacer.

-Eriol – apenas logró recobrar la voz, estaban a cinco centímetros de separación – no creo que sea buena… – el chico la ignoró y unió sus labios unos segundos – idea.

-¿Porqué?, ¿no te gusta? – se habían separado apenas lo necesario para poder articular palabra – ¿o no te gusto yo? – esperó respuesta, pero la chica seguía igual de shockeada que él, dado las sensaciones que la caricia les dio – porque a mí si me gusta… y me gustas tú.

Tomoyo hizo chocar sus frentes viéndolo directo a los ojos, puso una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo? – le preguntó dibujando una fina sonrisa.

-Por los genes, mis padres son lindos – respondió él con toda sinceridad – si crees que soy lindo entonces te gusto.

-Que confianzudo – repuso entrecerrando los ojos.

-Solo di que te gusto – le pidió el oji-azul haciendo puchero.

La amatista no pudo evitar sonreír, simplemente se inclinó hasta volverse a besar. Al zafiro ni siquiera se le ocurrió protestar, simplemente cerró los ojos, ambos lo hicieron y se perdieron en su mundo, aquel en el que nada existía, nada mas que ellos.

* * *

Se pone romanticona la cosa. Podemos notar a un Eriol más cariñoso y Tomoyo que finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos, ahora que sucederá?

Espero que les haya gustado, capítulo largo no les parece?

Nos acercamos a la recta final, Efecto Dory en sus últimos capítulos yeah...

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, tomatazos...

XD


	14. A Londres

**A Londres**

-Estás molesto.

-No lo estoy.

-Sé que estás molesto, no intentes negarlo Syaoran Lee – le gritó la chica esmeralda.

-Relájate Sakura – pidió el chico volteando a los lados comprobando que no los viera mucha gente – no estoy molesto.

-Yo lo estoy – soltó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, no es tan malo – Lee se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro – nos la pasaremos bien.

-Oye tu mocoso, quita tu mano de mi hermana – gritó Touya detrás de ellos.

-Lo dudo mucho – la cerezo bajó la vista – ¿porqué tenía que escucharnos cuando hablábamos?

-Hace tiempo que no voy al cine – dijo el mayor abriéndose espacio en medio de los dos, una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro – creo que nos divertiremos.

-Hermano – se quejó la castaña.

Syaoran por su parte, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, la razón tenía nombre y apellido, y los iba a salvar de ese sobreprotector que seguramente pretendía joderles la tarde.

-Llegaron – gritó una potente voz que hizo sobresaltar a dos, sonreír a uno y poner piel de gallina a otro – Touya – Nakuru se abalanzó sobre el susodicho que de la impresión no pudo ni moverse – ya casi empieza la película.

-¿Fue idea tuya? – le preguntó Sakura, Lee asintió – eres un genio Syaoran.

-Lo sé – sonrió con suficiencia y la tomó de la mano, Touya Kinomoto estaría demasiado ocupado para ponerles un poco de atención.

-Si sabías esto, entonces ¿por qué te notabas tan preocupado? – le preguntó la esmeralda.

-Estaba pensando en Eriol y Tommy – dijo el chico – sé que están bien, pero me pregunto ¿en dónde están?

-Los extraño – repuso la castaña soltando un suspiro – ojalá vuelvan pronto.

Syaoran soltó su mano para pasar el brazo alrededor de su cuello, cómo le gustaba hacer eso, tomarla de la mano, abrazarla como en ese momento… besarla. Todo aquello que le provocaba un ligero sonrojo a ambos y les hacía recordar sus discusiones de hacía apenas un mes. Lindos días aquellos.

-Oye, ¿y si entramos a otra función? – le susurró el chico al oído haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

-¿A cuál?

-¿Importa? No pienso ver mucho la película – levantó las cejas pícaramente.

-¡Syaoran! – se exaltó.

-¿Qué?, no podemos besarnos con tu hermano presente – repuso él.

-Tienes razón – aceptó la chica – dejemos que vayan primero.

-Descuida, Nakuru sabe que hacer – Syaoran sonrió, que bien le caía su prima postiza.

/

Las diez con cuarenta y ocho minutos y treinta y tres segundos rondaban por Pamplona España. El manto celeste bañado en estrellas, la luna en cuarto menguante.

La joven amatista estaba recargada sobre la pared apenas consiente de lo que pasaba gracias principalmente al chico que descansaba la cabeza sobre su regazo con los ojos entre abiertos. Tímidamente acariciaba su cabello cada tanto y cuando lo hacia una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo naciente de las yemas de sus dedos.

El oji-azul tarareaba una canción que había llegado a su cabeza, estaba bastante cómodo así, creía sin temor a equivocarse haber encontrado una nueva almohada favorita y pensaba presumirla, si es que lo recordaba, además, los dedos de aquella linda chica recorriendo su cabello era el analgésico más poderoso que pudiera existir, al menos para él…

¿El tiempo total de su beso? Segundos, minutos tal vez… realmente que importaba, para ellos había sido la eternidad de un suspiro. Al final, demasiado apenados para decir algo se limitaron a sonreírse y para cuando menos ella se dio cuenta el chico ya estaba acomodándose en su regazo.

-¿Qué canción es esa? – preguntó Tomoyo intentando controlar su voz.

-Tu sabes – tarareó un poco más alto – esa.

-¿Recuerdas su nombre? – se inclinó un poco para verlo mejor.

- I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, creo – respondió abriendo los ojos completamente al verla.

-¿Recuerdas mi nombre? – preguntó haciendo que el chico se girara hasta verla de frente, su mirada comenzó a entristecerse – dime ¿te gustaría ir a Inglaterra?

-¿Inglaterra? – repitió sin percibir el cambio de tema – ¿quieres conocer a mis padres?

-No – repuso después de unos segundos de impacto y rubor – es mmm, está más cerca que Japón, tal vez puedan ayudarnos a regresar si es que regresarías conmigo.

-¿Y? – apremió el chico sabiendo que no era solo esa la razón.

-Ian y mi padre fueron allá, sé que es imposible encontrarlos, pero…

-La esperanza muere al último – dijo Eriol incorporándose – ok, vamos a Inglaterra.

-No creo llegar a conocer a otra persona que iría conmigo a donde yo diga sin oponerse al menos una vez – dijo rozando su mejilla.

-Es tu viaje no el mío – repuso el níveo apretando la mano de la chica contra su mejilla – te acompaño a donde sea, siempre y cuando no vaya otro pretendiente.

-¿Otro?, ¿acaso tu eres un pretendiente?

-No sé – lo pensó un poco – ¿lo soy?

La chica le dio un coscorrón.

-Vamos a dormir – dijo ella sonrojándose un poco, ¿cómo es que iban a acomodarse ahora?, ¿juntos?

La imaginación de Tomoyo comenzó a hacer revolución de inmediato, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y unas extrañas cosquillas se hicieron presentes.

-No tengo sueño – dijo Eriol interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la nívea.

-¿Porqué te acuestas entonces? – renegó al chico que volvía a acomodarse en su regazo.

-Para que me hagas piojito – dijo Eriol sonriendo, la amatista se limitó a levantar una ceja – aquí – siguió colocando la delicada mano de la chica sobre su cabello.

-Lee tiene razón, eres un consentido – repuso después de soltar una ligera sonrisa.

-Soy consentible, no tiene nada de malo – afirmó – consiénteme.

-Yo también soy consentible – soltó la morena – es mi turno.

El chico lo pensó detenidamente unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

-Ok – aceptó y palpó sus piernas, pero la chica no se movió – anda – repitió el gesto.

Tomoyo esperó un par de segundos más para acomodarse en las piernas del chico. Debía admitir que era cómodo a pesar de la fuerte presión que apareció en su estómago. Eriol le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y comenzó a tararear nuevamente a la vez que pasaba los dedos entre su pelo. La amatista podía sentir la mirada zafiro sobre ella y esto la apenaba… pero le gustaba (tal vez).

-¿Cuál es tu primer recuerdo? – le preguntó el níveo de pronto.

-¿Porqué preguntas eso?

-Quiero saber – fue la respuesta y Tomoyo no necesitó más para contestarle. Comenzaron a hablar como nunca lo habían hecho, hablaron mucho, hablaron de todo y nada.

Fue entonces cuando la joven Daidoji se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía al paciente de efecto Dory, era casi un desconocido para ella gracias principalmente a su negativa por conocerlo desde aquel segundo encuentro.

Si bien Eriol no recordaba mucho de su vida, podía contarle aquellos momentos que por el simple echo de ser recordados eran importantes para él de una u otra manera. La credulidad e ingenuidad que en algún momento le molestaban de él parecían ser ahora uno de sus atractivos. Tomoyo estaba casi segura de que sus padres lo habían mimado y consentido tal vez un poco más que a ella (también hija única) pero a la vez había aprendido a ser un tanto independiente para lograr sobrevivir al ED.

Sin duda era un sujeto simple pero a la vez complejo.

Y travieso, muy travieso.

-Ya es un poco tarde – dijo la chica al darse cuenta de que su charla llevaba cerca de tres horas – ¿sigues sin sueño? – preguntó y lo sorprendió en medio bostezo.

-No – dijo interrumpiendo el bostezo como pudo.

-Te convertirás en zombie si no duermes bien – le dijo seria y evitó sonreír con la mirada de terror del chico.

-No quiero olvidar – dijo despacio y bajito – ya no me acuerdo de cómo empezamos a hablar (tengo algo en mente pero es casi imposible) y si me duermo lo olvidaré por completo.

Tomoyo se incorporó y le dio un beso rápido.

-¿Eso era lo que tenías en mente? – le preguntó al chico que la veía sin poder creer lo que había echo, asintió – así fue.

-¿En serio?

-Puedes escribirlo en tu libreta y te obligo a leerlo cuando despiertes – le propuso.

-No me la creeré – dijo después de analizarlo.

-¿Y si yo lo escribo?

-Tampoco me la voy a creer – repuso entristeciendo.

-Mmm, y si yo lo escribo y al final firmas de consentimiento.

-Eso puede funcionar – dijo emocionado.

-Dame la libreta – el chico obedeció y ella comenzó a escribir en una hoja nueva, el rubor iba aumentando en sus mejillas y el alíen que se inclinaba para leer no ayudaba en lo absoluto (-Nos besamos, genial – había dicho – ¿me enseñas cómo?). Intentó poner todo lo que había pasado con el mayor detalle posible y cuando terminó, más roja que nívea, se lo pasó al chico para que firmara – ¿qué esperas? Fírmalo.

-Lo reviso, debo ver que sea cierto lo que pusiste.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdas.

El sujeto hizo diferentes asentamientos, caras y sonidos al ir leyendo. Tomoyo se obligó a contar hasta diez para no golpearlo. Finalmente el chico pareció complacido, tomó la pluma y firmó.

-¿Estas de broma? – le preguntó la chica cuando recuperó la libreta – "Yo Eriol Hiraguizawa, estando consiente y en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales (-que mentira), y siendo las… no sé exactamente que hora es y el día tampoco, afirmo que lo que dice aquí es la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad… y si no que me parta un rayo" – leyó y soltó un suspiro, ese chico era definitivamente especial – con tu nombre bastaba idiota.

-¿Ya me enseñas como nos besamos? – le preguntó sin inmutarse.

-No y ya duérmete – le dijo un tanto molesta.

-Aguafiestas – soltó el chico, se giró y acomodó en la almohada dándole la espalda a la chica.

La amatista rodó los ojos divertida e hizo lo propio de su lado.

/

A la mañana siguiente y con solo obligar al alíen oji-azul a leer su diario (mientras ella se perdía de su vista), recogieron sus pocas pertenencias y dejaron el hotel.

Antes de iniciar su viaje pasaron a la plaza principalmente para despedirse de Franco. Sin embargo, el joven no estaba dispuesto a despedirse aún y partió con ellos alegando necesitar nuevos aires.

Lo más fácil y rápido sería cruzar a Inglaterra desde territorio francés. No sería un viaje corto ni fácil y seguramente el alíen recibiría un par de golpes, pero sería su último empujón.

Pronto Tomoyo se dio cuenta que llevar una guitarra entre su equipaje les ayudaba a conseguir aventón, con solo salir de Pamplona un camión los recogió y llevó hasta pasada la frontera española. La amatista sintió el corazón en la boca del estómago cuando cruzaron e incluso dejó de respirar por casi un minuto, Franco se burló de su nerviosismo.

-Yo también vengo de ilegal – les dijo – soy francés, pero perdí mis documentos hace mucho y no puedo sacar nuevos por que no tengo dirección fija.

-¿Y si te atrapan? – le preguntó la nívea.

-Me han atrapado un par de veces – confesó el castaño – me escapé – sonrió – solo compórtense normal, no levanten sospechas… aun que parece que él siempre llama la atención – agregó señalando al otro chico, Tomoyo le dio la razón.

El camión los llevó hasta Bayonne. Decidieron seguir en autobús para continuar con el "negocio". Con un piedra papel o tijeras y Franco comenzó. Eriol se sentó cómodamente en un asiento, tomó su libreta-diario y se dispuso a escribir.

-No – gritó la amatista llamando la atención de muchas personas – lo siento – se disculpó y tomó asiento al lado de un muy asustado inglés – no creo que sea buena idea, tu pulso no será bueno cuando tomemos velocidad y al final no sabrás lo que escribiste.

-Descuida, siempre escribo en movimiento – la tranquilizó – incluso cuando camino – intentó abrir la libreta pero la chica se lo impidió

-Insisto, ¿porqué mejor no tomas una siesta?

-No tengo sueño – repuso el joven – quiero escribir – de nuevo intentó abrir la libreta.

-Que no – insistió la nívea arrebatándole la libreta.

El chico comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Dame mi libreta – pidió con una lágrima a punto de caer. Repitió el puchero y el estómago de la chica dio un vuelto, ¿cómo podía ser tan condenadamente lindo? Devolvió la libreta – Aja, mía.

-Me engañaste – rugió la chica.

-No sé de lo que hablas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, abrió la libreta – esta no es mi letra – frunció el ceño, después abrió los ojos y giró a verla despacio. La chica estaba más roja que un tomate. Siguió leyendo – esto es… interesante.

-Eso creo – dijo bajito sin atreverse a verlo.

La amatista volteó a ver su mano cuando sintió una ligera y cálida presión. Era la mano del pelinegrodestellosazules que lentamente tomaba la suya y hacía lo posible por entrelazar sus dedos. La chica sonrió un poco y lo ayudó.

-Así es más fácil – repuso el chico – creo que ahora si tengo sueño – dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el hombro de ella, sin soltar su mano.

/

Les tomó todo un día (veinticuatro horas y seis minutos) para llegar hasta Tours en distintos camiones en los que pudieran tocar la guitarra. Tomoyo harta de no hacer nada más que esperar el turno de uno u otro chico, decidió aportar con su voz y comenzó a cantar de vez en cuando.

Nuevamente a Franco y su súper guitarra no les fue difícil conseguir quien los recogiera en la carretera, no pasó mucho para que la amatista comenzara a desear seguir caminando.

Una de las pasajeras comenzó a coquetear (descaradamente cabe mencionar) con Eriol, una rubia oxigenada con falta corta.

-Me encantan los músicos – repitió la rubia como por cuarta o quinta vez – hay mucho que tocar.

La nívea no pudo más que apretar los puños con la frente pegada a la ventana, demasiado furiosa como para siquiera ver a esa tonta flirteando con su… sí exacto, con su Eriol.

-Si, mucho que tocar – dijo el oji-azul, Daidoji estaba a punto de golpearlo, Franco por su parte contenía la carcajada

-¿Porqué no vamos a un bar y me enseñas tu repertorio?

-¿Cómo en una cita? – preguntó el chico, eso era más que suficiente para los oídos de la japonesa.

-Sí, eso estaría bien – dijo ilusionada la chica.

-No puedo, tengo novia – se excusó Eriol, la amatista volteó a verlo – bueno, eso creo, no lo dice exactamente así, pero es lo que da a entender – repuso repasando algunas líneas en su diario con el dedo – ¿cierto?

-Bueno – tartamudeó la joven Daidoji, el chico le sonreía, como podía pensar claramente así – es… ahm.

La carcajada de Franco terminó de interrumpir el balbuceo de la chica.

-¿De que hablan? – les preguntó – si cuando nos conocimos en la plaza Eriol te señaló como su novia.

-… – la nívea rememoró ese momento: el alíen acercándose al chico de la guitarra, ambos intercambiando unas palabras, Franco volteando hacia ella, sonriendo y asintiendo… tenía sentido – ¿porqué hiciste eso? – reprendió al joven.

-¿No somos novios? – preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules.

-… – la chica se tragó una completa negativa principalmente por que no estaba segura de eso – en ese momento estábamos lejos de serlo.

Bajaron en Le Mans; llegados a ese punto y frente a la entrada de estación de trenes, Franco se despidió de ellos deseándoles un buen viaje, afortunadamente Eriol contuvo las lágrimas y se alejó teatralmente.

-Cuídalo – le dijo el castaño a la amatista – se lo hubiera dicho a él, pero creo que tiene más sentido y lógica que te lo diga a ti.

-También lo creo – aceptó la chica, hizo una reverencia estilo japonesa y siguió al alíen.

-Tren, me encantan los trenes – le dijo el joven Inglés – yo siempre tomo trenes, son mejores que los autobuses… y es menos probable que atropellen a un transeúnte y un edificio les caiga encima.

-En serio tienes problemas – soltó Tomoyo – vamos alíen.

Tomaron un vagón por la mitad del tren, Eriol casi salta de la emoción, la chica optó por sentarse y comenzar a planear su discurso para con su madre. ¿Qué rayos le diría? Aun que por otro lado ¿importaba? de cualquier manera estaría castigada hasta el día de su funeral.

-Oye – la llamó el oji-azul, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar ya la estaba besando.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

-¿Porqué fue eso? – le preguntó sin atreverse a separarse más de un palmo de él. De su madre ya ni se acordaba.

-Nada más, ¿no te gustó?

-Sí – balbuceó – solo es un poco extraño, aún – Eriol sonrió y el simple gesto hizo que eliminara nuevamente la distancia entre los dos.

Dos horas después y sin saber cómo distraer al hiperactivo pelinegrodestellosazules, se pudieron a jugar…

-Veo veo algo verde y extenso – soltó el chico emocionado.

-Por cuarta vez, es césped – dijo ella rodando los ojos – esto ya no es divertido.

-Veo veo a alguien enojado – murmuró el albino.

La ceja de Daidoji se levantó amenazadoramente y pensaba responderle (tal vez darle una ligera palmadita en la cabeza) cuando un grito proveniente del pasillo le puso los pelos de punta.

-Boletos – gritó un hombre de voz gruesa y aburrida – boletos.

-Oh no – dijo la chica aterrada – estamos perdidos.

-¿No sabes a dónde vamos? – preguntó él alarmado.

-Están pidiendo los boletos y seguramente nos pedirán el pasaporte – comenzó a caminar por el vagón – estamos perdidos. Nos detendrán y meterán a la cárcel.

-Tranquilízate – le dijo el oji-azul obligándola a volver al asiento.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Van a atraparnos.

-Y más rápido si sigues gritándolo – repuso él – por que no duermes.

-¿Van a atraparnos y solo piensas en dormir?

-No, si estamos dormidos no nos pedirán nada – observó él – y si nos piden algo yo despierto, le doy los boletos y ya.

-Boletos – gritó el hombre a una puerta de la suya.

-De acuerdo, hagamos eso – aceptó Daidoji no viendo otra opción.

-Sí, a dormir.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de acomodarse y cerrar los ojos cuando el hombre entró. Tomoyo, recargada en el hombro del chico, evitó respirar, pestañear, pasar saliva… hasta que escuchó como la puerta se cerró y el hombre pidió los boletos en el siguiente vagón. La chica dejó pasar un par de minutos más antes de abrir los ojos.

-Lo logramos – le dijo a Eriol, pero él no respondió, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

/

Despertar a Eriol para transbordar fue toda una proeza, la amatista no sabía de dónde provenía todo ese sueño si el chico había dormido bien durante todo el viaje. Holgazanería pura, sin embargo, el que al despertarse saltara de la emoción al verla hizo que se le pasara el enfado de minutos antes.

Finalmente y tras tres horas más de viaje, llegaron a Londres.

-Londres – gritó el alíen – vamos al London Eye, tiene una vista – hizo un gesto mostrando el gusto.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso – repuso la chica que por dentro se moría por turistear – sabes donde vives ¿cierto?

-En Notting Hill – respondió Eriol – como a media hora de aquí, vamos en autobús.

-Dijiste que prefieres viajar en tren – recordó la chica – por tener menos índice de mortalidad en transeúntes y derrumbe de edificios.

-Pero pasaríamos por St. Jame´s Park y Kensington Gardens – repuso el chico – mucho verde.

-Bien, vamos.

-Primero al London Eye – exclamó el oji-azul y salió corriendo.

-No, Eriol vuelve aquí – le gritó la amatista sin poder creer que el alíen se le haya escapado – ¡Eriol!

* * *

Hola a todos!

Se que el capítulo no fue completamente del agrado para muchos... pero tenía que mandarlos a Inglaterra :P el próximo será más interesante.

Espero sus reviews

XD


	15. Encuentro, Accidente

**Encuentro, Accidente**

No sabía cómo, pero lo había perdido de vista.

En esos momentos la joven amatista recorría sola y semi perdida las calles londinenses en busca de su alíen compañero que de alguna u otra manera había encontrado la forma de escabullirse y salir revoloteando a hacer de las suyas.

-Cuando te encuentre – murmuró por quinta vez para sí misma apretando la mandíbula – juro que te regreso a tu planeta.

La chica no tenía idea de por donde ir y temía perderse y no llegar a encontrar nunca al oji-azul. Estaba casi segura de que él estaría bien y feliz de la vida de estar en su país, pero ninguno llevaba celular y ella no sabía su dirección y aunque la supiera no podía llegar a su casa a preguntar si el chico que supuestamente estaba en Japón había llegado. Se masajeó la sien, ahora tenía que encontrar a alguien que ni siquiera sabía que estaba perdido y lo buscaban… otra vez.

Se detuvo en una esquina e intentó pensar a donde iría si ella fuera un extraño ser con problemas de retención. La gente ahí iba muy deprisa y con un destino en mente, pocos parecían estar paseando, ese no era un lugar idóneo para el pelinegrodestellosazules. Él había gritado algo sobre el London eye, pero la última vez que lo vio pareció pensárselo mejor y fue en dirección contraria. Seguramente había recordado (si es que su frágil mente podía realizar ese proceso) un mejor lugar al que visitar. Ahora tenía que descubrir que lugar era ese. Por lo que conocía al alienito debía ser un lugar:

1. Donde comer

2. Donde correr

3. Con helado

Un parque sería ideal, y pensándolo bien él había comentado algo sobre lugares verdes. Ahora ¿dónde había un parque en Londres, cerca de ellos y lo suficientemente importante para ser recordado por el alíen?

Si tan solo tuviera su preciado celular lo sabría. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Perseguir y mantener cerca a ese chico por medio continente europeo estaba agotándola física y mentalmente. El viaje que por mucho tiempo había deseado hacer sola se volvió sin querer en una larga sesión de juego para el oji-azul y un trabajo de niñera mal remunerado para ella.

Entró a la primera tienda que vio, tomó una botella de agua, un paquete de goma de mascar y una barra de chocolate.

-¿Puede decirme cuál es el parque más cercano? – le preguntó a la cajera después de entregarle el dinero.

-Está St. James´s Park Lake – respondió ella amablemente.

-¿Es importante?

-Eso creo – dijo después de ver momentáneamente a la chica japonesa – es un lindo parque.

-¿Por donde queda?

/

Caminaba, trotaba y corría por ratos sobre el verde césped. Ese parque le gustaba mucho, era grande, tenía un lindo lago donde algún día nadaría, muchos patos para perseguir y una gran vista, el London eye por un lado, el palacio de Buckingham por el otro y mucha arquitectura más, eso y un puñado de árboles trepables por todo el lugar.

Siguió caminando un rato más, si tan solo pudiera encontrar un helado sería un día perfecto. Él, un helado y… y… se detuvo de tope, había algo que se le estaba olvidando, algo importante. Se rascó la cabeza.

-Oh no – dijo nervioso – ¿qué es?

Reanudó la caminata, la felicidad se había ido, paseaba las manos entre su pelo y barbilla, tenía que recordar. Comenzó a ir en círculos, se detuvo, hizo un ejercicio de respiración y una imagen borrosa y distorsionada llegó a su cabeza.

-¿Eriol? – preguntó una voz suave y tranquila.

El chico giró hacia ella.

-Oh – soltó apuntando a la chica – Amy.

-Eriol – repitió la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos claros corriendo hacia él – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Paseo – repuso el oji-azul.

-Se supone que estabas de viaje – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Volviste a perderte Eriol? – preguntó un joven de cabello negro y corto llegando hasta ellos y saludando al níveo.

-Eso creo – entristeció – se me perdió algo, pero no recuerdo que – intentó aclarar la imagen que seguía vaga y lejana en su mente.

-Te ayudamos a buscar – ofreció el joven.

-Ok.

-Es increíble que estés aquí – repuso Amy evidentemente emocionada – tus padres no nos dijeron que habías vuelto de Japón.

-Japón – repitió el otro chico – desearía volver a Japón.

-¿Has ido a Japón Charley? – preguntó Eriol.

-Sabes que sí, nací en Japón – repuso él – y me llamo Ián, ¿cómo es que sigues sin recordarlo?

-Ián – repitió Eriol deteniéndose – es un lindo nombre.

-Pronto irás – le decía Amy.

-Eso espero.

-¿Quieres hacer turismo? – le preguntó Eriol.

-Sería divertido – repuso el pelinegro – pero lo que en realidad quiero es ver a mi hermana, si es que aún vive ahí.

-¿Tienes una hermana Flavio?

-Ián.

-Soy Eriol.

-Y yo Ián, mucho gusto – repuso el chico y hasta le dio la mano al níveo – y sí, una hermana menor, ¿no la habrás conocido Eriol?

-Eso sería increíble – Amy sonrió divertida – ¿conoces a Tommy, Eriol?

-¿A quién?

-Tommy – repuso Ián – bueno, se llama Tomoyo, pero Tommy de cariño.

-¿Tomoyo? – repitió el oji-azul – ¿Tommy? – una imagen llegó a su cabeza – To-mmy – y de pronto una película borrosa y de mala calidad se reprodujo en su cerebro… Japón, una chica bastante singular, Venecia, París, la torre Eiffel, un tren en movimiento, gitanos, una guitarra, un collar… el que palpaba en esos momentos, un beso y de nuevo esa chica que sabía (creía) le gustaba de sobremanera – Tommy – susurró aclarando la imagen – Ián.

-Dime – repuso el susodicho.

Y esos ojos, ojos amatistas.

-Ián – repitió abriendo los ojos, ya recordaba lo que había olvidado – Ián, eres tú – corrió hacia él atrapando su rostro entre las manos – eres tú – lo abrazó – por Merlín, te encontré.

-¿De qué hablas Eriol? – preguntó con dificultad por la fuerza del abrazo.

-Eres tú – repitió emocionado – estás aquí, te encontré.

-¿Me encontraste? – repitió sin comprenderlo – e vivido frente a tu casa los últimos cinco años.

La sonrisa del oji-azul se borró poco a poco.

-No se lo digas, va a matarme.

-¿Quién va a matarte? – preguntó Amy.

-Andy… Ally – intentó – ¿Carly? ¡Tu Hermana!

-Tommy.

-Sí, Tommy – gritó el chico.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – soltó el pelinegro elevando un poco la voz.

- Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, todos, eres bueno para esconderte – resumió Eriol – y va a matarme cuando sepa que vives frente a mi casa.

-¿Te sientes mal? – le preguntó el chico preocupándose – ¿quieres que te llevemos con tu padre?

-Que no, ella en serio está aquí – aclaró elevando la voz nuevamente – bueno, se me perdió ¿o yo me perdí?, cómo sea, está aquí, buscándote y va a matarme.

-Dramatizas Eriol – repuso Amy.

-Para nada, la conozco – dijo preocupado – en serio va a matarme.

-Déjame ver si entendí – pidió el chico – ¿dices que en Japón conociste a mi hermana, han estado buscándome y ahora está aquí?, ¿qué bicho te picó?

-Ninguno – respondió – primero Italia, después París, o ¿París primero? – comenzó entrecerrando los ojos – venimos desde España con los gitanos, pero regresamos por Francia y…

-Eriol eso es completamente ridículo – dijo él intentando restarle importancia y alejarse.

-Rue Scheffer 750, París – dijo Eriol e Ián se detuvo en seco.

-No puede ser – dijo lentamente sintiendo un enorme peso en el cuerpo como si de pronto toda la sangre, huesos y músculos bajaran a sus pies – en serio está aquí.

-Sí, vamos, es por… ahí – apuntó hacia atrás y los obligó a ir con él.

-¿Cómo es posible? – cuestionó Ián dándole alcance.

-Solo sé que quiere encontrarte – repuso encogiéndose de hombros – ya lo verás, ella están linda y golpea tan fuerte.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada.

/

La amatista estaba furiosa, más que furiosa estaba preocupada. Necesitaba encontrar a Eriol o se volvería loca. Le aterraba no encontrarlo y perderlo para siempre. La sola idea…

Se sentía extraña, algo dentro de su caja torácica le dolía, un mal presentimiento tal vez, preocupación y un terrible deseo de ver a ese chico. Si alguien en Japón le hubiera dicho que en ese viaje desarrollaría un sentimiento especial por el chico ED se hubiera reído en su cara, pensándolo mejor lo hizo, se burló de Syaoran, Nakuru e incluso de Sakura. ¿Qué se supone que les diría cuando los viera de nuevo? Imaginó la sonrisa burlona de Syaoran y la mirada soñadora de Sakura cuando les dijera que ellos tenían razón (desde hace meses) y estaba más que colada por ese raro chico de ojos azules.

Bufó, ya estaba cerca del parque. Realmente esperaba encontrarlo ahí, deseaba (contra su propio juicio) abrazarlo, se reprendió mentalmente, debía aceptar de una buena vez sus sentimientos y comenzar a dejarlos fluir.

-Me gusta, me gusta mucho – dijo para sí cerrando los ojos y prometiendo decírselo en cuando lo viera – me gusta más de lo que quisiera.

Abrió los ojos y casi de inmediato se vio obligada a cerrarlos de nuevo ante el inesperado abrazo que la envolvió.

-Te encontré – dijo el chico emocionado.

La amatista se alejó lo suficiente para cerciorarse de que era él.

-¿Dónde rayos te metiste? – dijo lentamente por el terrible deseo que tenía de golpearlo – ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

-Lo siento – se disculpó el chico sustituyendo su sonrisa por un puchero.

-¿Crees que con un "lo siento" lo arreglas todo? – reclamó con los ojos crispados.

-Lo siento, no llores – le pidió preocupado y triste.

-¿Porqué siempre haces lo mismo? Sales corriendo a divertirte y me dejas atrás, como si yo no importara, como si no existiera – las lágrimas corrían por el fino rostro de la amatista – ¿qué es lo que debo hacer para que permanezcas a mi lado?

-No volveré a hacerlo – repuso el chico intentando limpiar las lágrimas de la joven, cosa que ella no permitía.

-Ni tu lo crees – mostró una sonrisa falsa – eres tan…

-No estés triste, yo lo encontré – le dijo y él también comenzó a llorar – lo encontré.

-¿Encontrar qué? – más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

-Lo encontré.

-¡Tommy! – gritó alguien del otro lado de la calle.

Ambos níveos voltearon.

-¿Ián? – preguntó la chica en un susurro apenas audible al vislumbrar al sujeto – ¿Ián?

Ambos oji-amatistas estaban boquiabiertos decidiendo si lo que veían era real o un mero producto de su imaginación. Sus rostros asustados mostraban indecisión, el estómago se les contrajo y el ritmo de su corazón dolía dentro de su pecho.

Finalmente la joven Daidoji cedió y cuando sus piernas reaccionaron a la orden, corrió directo a él fundiéndose en un abrazo que ambos deseaban desde aquel fatídico día de su separación.

-¿Realmente eres tú? – le preguntó la chica separándose apenas para recorrer su rostro, sus facciones y revisar sus pupilas gemelas.

-Lo mismo pregunto – sonrió – y si eres tú, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

-Esa es una larga historia – respondió palpando su rostro suavemente.

Y en ese mágico e íntimo momento, un ruido chirriante y aterrador los forzó a regresar a la realidad. Sus sentidos se encendieron y sus cerebros tardaron varios segundos para comprender lo que había pasado.

-Eriol – logró susurrar la amatista.

/

La espera era más que una agonía, era un cruel castigo.

Tomoyo recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su recién encontrado hermano, ambos sentados en la sala de espera de un hospital cuyo nombre en esos momentos no les importaba. Cabizbajos esperaban noticias de su oji-azul amigo, tan consternados ambos que permanecían en un silencio sepulcral que ni uno ni otro se atrevía a romper.

Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, la nívea seguía sin entender cómo había pasado, de dónde había salido el auto y cómo es que Eriol había cruzado sin voltear a ambos lados. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar la escena. Su alienito tirado a media calle en una extraña posición con los ojos cerrados y un charco de sangre brotando de quién sabe donde.

-Tranquila – le susurró su hermano – estás temblando.

-Él estará bien – le dijo Amy frente a ella – Eriol es fuerte como un tronco, no es la primera vez que tiene un accidente.

-La última vez fue en un paseo con bicicletas de montaña – relató Ián – se tropezó con una roca, rodó varios metros y se fracturó un par de costillas, entre otras cosas.

-Es propenso a accidentes – dijo Amy.

La chica dibujó una ligera sonrisa que no pudo mantener más que por unos segundos.

-Será mejor que llame a papá – dijo Ián de pronto, haciendo sobresaltar a la japonesa, hasta ese momento no había pensado en su padre.

Las dos chicas quedaron solas y en silencio. Tomoyo sabía que esa persona más que ser amiga de Eriol, había sido su novia y la pregunta que intentaba no escupir era: ¿cómo rayos había pasado?

-Qué increíble – dijo Amy después de un rato – Eriol realmente es bueno para encontrar personas.

-Eso creo.

-Antes de que se fuera a Japón, Ián volvió a hablarle de ti – le contó – y él le dijo que iba a ayudarlo a encontrarte.

-Me dijo algo similar cuando le conté de Ián.

-Él estaba preocupado sobre lo que harías cuando supieras que conoce a Ián desde hace tiempo – siguió Amy – dijo que golpeas fuerte.

-Ese tonto – murmuró la chica después de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces. Amy sonrió divertida.

-Tratar con Eriol puede ser muy desesperante, pero sé que no estaría contigo si no fueras especial para él – la amatista levantó la vista hacia ella – cuando una persona no le gusta o le agrada, simplemente se aleja de ella.

-Bueno, él siempre está corriendo y escondiéndose, tal vez no le agrado.

-Está jugando contigo – la corrigió – cuando no le agrada alguien es… desagradable.

Silencio.

-Realmente tengo que preguntarlo – soltó la amatista sin poderse contener – ¿cómo es que ustedes dos… – buscó la palabra adecuada.

-Sabía que era eso – Amy sonrió – siempre me gustó Eriol y un día le pedí que saliéramos.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, creo que lo confundí un poco – desvió momentáneamente la vista – él siempre fue atento, nos divertimos mucho, al menos yo – suspiró – fue bueno mientras duró.

-¿Porqué terminaron?

-Me di cuenta de que él no sentía lo mismo que yo – sonrió ante la cara de incógnita de su acompañante – él nunca me dio la mano o un beso, esa era mi parte. Además siempre estaba intentando recordar que éramos novios, en su libreta, con alarmas en su celular, anotándolo en su mano, una vez intentó ponerme una pegatina – recordó y negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos – era lindo pero muy egoísta de mi parte.

-Pensé que él había terminado contigo.

-Sabes mucho – dijo después de pensarlo un poco – cuando terminamos me encargue de borrar casi todo, no quería que al leerlo se sintiera mal y dejar como que él termino evitaba que me preguntara si hizo algo malo, que lo aceptara más rápido y también darle un par de puntos a su ego.

-Entiendo.

-Es diferente contigo ¿cierto? – le dijo interrumpiendo su fugaz pensamiento, Tomoyo se sonrojó – lo supe cuando corrió a abrazarte. Hace un tiempo yo hubiera echo cualquier cosa para que me abrazara de esa manera.

-Bueno – comenzó a "peinar" su cabello – yo tampoco sé exactamente lo que sucede.

-Nada pasa por casualidad – repuso la chica – ten un poco de fé en él y en ti.

-¿De qué hablan? – interrumpió Ián, ninguna respondió – papá vendrá pronto – la chica intentó decir algo – le dije que había alguien que le gustaría ver, pero no le dije que eras tú.

Los nervios la atacaron de pronto. ¿Cómo se supone que debía comportarse ante su progenitor? Con su hermano había sido fácil, pero con ese hombre al que prácticamente no recordaba, ¿se molestaría?, ¿le daría un largo sermón sobre responsabilidad o cualquier carácter moral que hubiera corrompido al huir de casa y viajar al otro lado del mundo acompañada de un chico?, ¿qué le diría primero, hola?, ¿siquiera podría reconocerlo sin que Ián lo señalara?

-Señor Hiraguisawa – dijo Amy levantándose junto con Ián.

Daidoji giró por inercia. El hombre frente a ellos era indudablemente el padre de Eriol, llevaba el cabello corto y bien peinado, gafas redondas encubriendo aquellas facciones tan propias de los de su apellido. Eriol estaba a centímetros de alcanzar la estatura de su padre, además a ese rostro le faltaba la sonrisa y los ojos azules que a ella tanto le gustaban.

-Rasguños, golpes, una pierna rota y una contusión en la cabeza – resumió el señor Hiraguizawa bastante serio, Tomoyo intentó imaginar el impacto del hombre al ver a su hijo en su país y además herido – ha tenido peores.

-¿Podemos verlo? – preguntó Amy.

-Está dormido – respondió Hiraguizawa – dejémoslo descansar, cuando despierte se alterara al ver que está en el hospital.

Los dos chicos hicieron una mueca de desagrado. El hombre dio media vuelta y se alejó, Tomoyo se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-Señor Hiraguizawa – lo llamó, ¿qué se supone que le diría? El hombre le dirigió la mirada – lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? – repitió levantando las cejas – ¿puedes explicármelo?

-Yo… se supone que debía cuidarlo y…

Hiraguizawa sonrió, hasta ese gesto era similar al del oji-azul.

-Cuando me enteré que mi hijo no estaba en Japón como se suponía, sino vagando por Europa me asusté mucho – le dijo – aun cuando mi loca sobrina me aseguró que estaba con una persona de confianza y que nada le pasaría no le creí, conozco a mi hijo, es despistado, confiado y un imán para los accidentes – la chica apenada intentaba mantener el contacto visual – me molesté mucho, grité un poco, ese par tendrá su merecido.

-Recibiré su castigo – dijo la amatista – se supone que ellos intentaban ayudarme.

-Todos los días esperaba una llamada con malas noticias o que él hablara desde… Alemania para que fuera a recogerlo – le contó – no sé como lo hiciste, pero lo mantuviste a salvo – sonrió con picardía antes de agregar: – hasta ahora, lo cual es un alivio y te lo agradezco mucho. Mi familia está en deuda contigo.

Apoyó la mano en su hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Podría perdonar a Syaoran y Nakuru? – le preguntó tímidamente.

-Mmmm – pareció pensárselo, definitivamente no era un hombre tan serio como su porte mostraba – solo si tu perdonas a Eriol por no recordar conocer a Ián – Tomoyo frunció ligeramente el ceño – Nakuru me contó algo y al verte con este Ián lo relacioné.

-Ya veo.

-A pesar de que es un nombre corto, Eriol siempre a tenido problemas para recordarlo, suele cambia el nombre – le explicó – jamás pensamos que sería un problema, hasta ahora – hizo un gesto gracioso y dramático… Daidoji ya sabía de dónde había heredado Eriol su teatralidad.

La amatista redirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de espera. La situación había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, sentía un peso menos de encima, tal vez dos y para sentirse mejor solo necesitaba ver al pelinegrodestellosazules. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginar lo que el chico haría cuando despertara y el berrinche que tendría para que lo sacaran de ahí. Seguramente el consentidor de su padre vería la manera de complacerlo y llevarlo a su casa.

Tomoyo se detuvo a la entrada de la sala de espera, Ián y Amy ya no estaban solos, aquel hombre castaño y de barba espesa debía de ser sin lugar a dudas su padre, la persona que en el fondo no deseaba o temía ver.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

Desenvainen las espadas y perdonen la tardanza, no hay excusa, simplemente las palabras no fluían o.O

Y finalmente conocemos a Ián, que no es más ni menos que vecino de Eriol, cosa del destino?

Tal vez a algunos no les guste el accidente de carro... pero había que poner un poquito de dramatismo al asunto... por otro lado, el señor Hiraguisawa me parece un personaje muy divertido (y esperen a conocer a su esposa).

No me queda más que decir: Feliz cumpleaños Dany-kun!

Y nos leemos pronto (espero).

XD


	16. Enfrentamiento

**Enfrentamiento**

-No fue tan malo – dijo Ián pasándole un hombro por el cuello a su hermana. La chica hizo una mueca – estaba sentimental, él generalmente no suele llorar.

Tomoyo suspiró, ella también había llorado. La gente que pasaba por la sala de espera seguramente había pensado que algún pariente suyo estaba en grave estado.

-Eso espero.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Porqué los hombres siempre están pensando en comida? – preguntó acariciando su sien.

-Eriol come mucho por que olvida que ya comió – repuso conteniendo la carcajada – envidio su metabolismo.

-Lo sé – dijo la nívea entre dientes.

-Vamos a casa entonces – la apretó contra sí.

Hablaron de todo un poco intentando conocerse y saber de sus vidas, la escuela, sus amigos, sus gustos. Omitieron el viaje, sobre eso hablarían después. Ián le contó lo poco que recordaba del día en que su padre y él habían abandonado su casa en Japón.

-¿Tú sabes porqué se separaron? – le preguntó la amatista.

-No exactamente – respondió Ián – ambos evitamos el tema.

-Mamá y yo también – agregó Tomoyo.

-Creo que aprendí a vivir con eso – el chico sonrió – ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó con timidez.

-Fuerte como un león, siempre activa – respondió la amatista – en su trabajo parece una colegiala.

-¿Y contigo?

-Es una gran madre.

-Me alegro, papá es igual – dijo pateando una piedra – esta es la casa de Eriol.

Tomoyo volteó rápidamente hacia el punto que su hermano señalaba. Una casa al mero estilo ingles lograba divisarse entre los árboles y follaje de la entrada; tres pisos, chimenea, numerosas ventanas y un hermoso arco en la puerta principal, varios bloques sobrepuestos de paredes que alargaban la casa hacia un lado y un par de terrazas; la casa terminaba en pico con bellas ventanas, seguramente ahí se encontraban los cuartos principales. Azul arriba, crema en medio, tabique abajo, rodeada de césped y árboles colocados estratégicamente, cercada finalmente por una muralla a juego con la casa y una reja negra que daba acceso a la cochera. Una verdadera casa de ensueño.

-¿En serio es su casa? – preguntó la nívea apoyando la cabeza en uno de los barrotes de la reja.

-Linda cierto – dijo Ián – y por dentro – soltó un silbido – nosotros vivimos en la esquina.

-Sigo sin creer que sean vecinos.

-¿Vas a golpearlo? – le preguntó levantando las cejas un par de veces – se veía un poco asustado por eso.

-Idiota – susurró la chica.

-Nunca pensé que mi hermanita fuera agresiva – la amatista se sonrojó fuertemente haciendo que Ián soltara una carcajada – espero que Kate esté en casa.

-¿Kate?

-Ehm – se aclaró la garganta – mi madrastra, bueno, técnicamente también es tu madrastra.

Daidoji se quedó muda de asombro, internamente siempre había pensado en la posibilidad de que su padre había echo una nueva vida (probablemente la razón de su divorcio), pero nunca llegó a imaginar la posibilidad de conocer a esa persona. No deseaba hacerlo, ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo se presentaría, cómo la otra hija de su actual esposo?

-Sé en lo que estás pensando y no, ellos se conocieron hace siete años en París – le dijo Ián – ella fue el contacto para el trabajo en Pamplona y cuando nos mudamos aquí ellos se casaron de inmediato – la chica se quedó un tanto pasmada – también tenemos un hermano de tres años, Jason, Jas de cariño.

-¿Qué?

-Jas de cariño.

-Me refiero a…

-Lo sé – la cortó – es mejor que te lo diga ahora a que llegues a casa y lo sepas allá.

-Será mejor que vuelva al hospital – hizo el ademán de irse.

-Ella es genial, va a gustarte – la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar – en serio, ya verás – la chica cedió a regañadientes – ¿y no hay otros hermanos?

-No, mamá no volvió a casarse.

Ián se detuvo justo en la esquina, frente a una casa un poco más modesta en tamaño a la casa Hiraguizawa pero muy similar en estilo y forma. La amatista fue guiada a través del pequeño patio y hasta la puerta principal, su hermano le sonrió antes de entrar.

-Vamos entra – la animó.

-¿Ián? – llamó una voz femenina, una mujer de cabello y ojos castaños salió por una de las puertas laterales, sonrió – que bien que llegaron – se les acercó – su padre llamó diciendo que ya venían, estaba un poco… sensible.u hermatravés del pequeño patiapuerta principalasa

-¿Aún? – Ián no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tu debes de ser Tomoyo, ustedes dos se parecen mucho – dijo acercándose un poco más a ella – yo soy Kate – la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla – me alegro de al fin conocerte.

-A sí, yo… – balbuceaba la chica – es… yo…

-Y él es Jas – apuntó a una manita que se aferraba fuertemente de su falda, el niño de apoco fue asomando la melena castaña y cara rijiza – vamos Jas saluda, ella es tu hermana – el niño la vio fijamente unos segundos, se sonrojo y volvió a ocultarse tras la falda de su madre.

-Es un poco tímido – lo excusó el mayor – se le quitará en un par de días, uno si le das golosinas. Vamos, te enseñaré mi cuarto.

Dos días… dos días y aún no podía hablar seriamente con su padre. Tal parecía que el hombre la evitaba, siempre salía huyendo cuando repentinamente se encontraban solos, sacaba a Jas de cualquier lugar y se ocultaba tras él ó fingía dolor estomacal. Ián y Kate solo se reían, decían que acostumbraba evitaba hacer cualquier cosa desagradable el mayor tiempo posible, como ir al dentista.

-¿Soy desagradable?

-Solo lo que le quieres preguntar – respondió Ián.

-Y ¿qué piensas que le quiero preguntar?

-Sobre el divorcio – la chica hizo un puchero – por que no mejor vamos al hospital, Eriol ya despertó.

La amatista desvió la vista, mientras su padre la evitaba, ella evitaba al chico ED, ¿porqué? No lo sabía exactamente.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? De seguro quiere verte, Amy irá más tarde, podemos ir juntos.

-¿No te da un poco de celos? es decir, ellos eran novios y… – dijo la chica ante la mueca divertida que se formaba en el rostro de su hermano – ahora ustedes están juntos.

-Creo que quien está celosa eres tu – canturreó el moreno, la chica comenzó a tartamudear – ellos son amigos nada más, Eriol nunca vio a Amy de manera especial y a ella se le pasó con MI ayuda – se auto alabó.

-Ayúdame con tu padre – le rogó la chica intentando desviar el tema.

-Qué va, también es tu padre.

-Ayúdame – repitió poniendo ojos de cachorro herido, su hermano se le quedó viendo intentando imitar el gesto.

-Qué linda eres – la abrazó fuertemente – ok, solo porque te vez bonita cuando lo pides así, y después de que sepas lo que quieres saber…

-Tú también quieres saberlo.

-Iremos con Eriol – terminó la frase con su alegría habitual.

-Su padre llegó chicos – interrumpió Kate ("la informante") asomándose rápidamente por la puerta.

-Perfecto – Ián la tomó de la mano salieron al recibidor, el hombre apenas colgaba su abrigo cuando lo abordaron – oye anciano – el hombre volteó hacia ellos – tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte y no te irás de aquí hasta que respondas – se cruzó de brazos haciéndole gestos a la nívea para que lo imitara.

-O por dios, olvidé… algo… de suma importancia, tengo que regresar a la oficina – se giró e intentó huir.

-De eso nada – Ián lo tomó de los brazos – ahora nos lo dirás todo – de a poco lo hizo caminar hasta la sala, lo sentó-empujó en un sillón y volvió a encararlo – Tommy, apóyame – la hizo ponerse a su lado.

-Chicos, seamos amigos – balbuceó el hombre, Ián lo vio fijamente – ya ya ya, ustedes ganan, Tommy acabo de llamar a tu madre.

-¿Qué? – soltó la chica – ¿por qué?

-¿No era eso lo que querías que hiciera? – le preguntó.

-¡No!

-Con lo que me costó llamarle – se quejó el hombre – casi me mata vía telefónica, estuve así – dedo índice junto a pulgar – de sentir la bala.

-Exageras – interrumpió Ián – ahora dinos lo que queremos saber.

-¿No prefieren esperar a su madre?

-¿Ella vendrá? – preguntaron al unisón.

-No – se desinfló – la convencí para que dejara quedarte el resto de las vacaciones.

-¿En serio? – la chica se emocionó – ¿cómo la convenciste?

-Es mi mayor cualidad, ¿cierto amor? – gritó.

-Por algo estamos casados – respondió Kate en un grito.

-Ián pasará navidad en Japón – agregó el hombre.

-¿En serio? Genial, eres grande viejo.

-Lo sé – se levantó triunfante – ¿somos amigos?

-Por supuesto que no – Ián siguió sonriendo y volvió a sentar a su padre.

-Chicos.

-Padre – Ián imitó el tono – es hora de que lo digas.

-¿El qué? – tartamudeó el hombre.

-Porqué mamá y tú se separaron – soltó Tomoyo tomando valor.

El hombre se quedó paralizado sin saber que decir, vio a uno y luego al otro, desvió la vista al suelo con la duda plantada en las pupilas y una ligera capa de sudor naciendo de su frente, suspiró, lo pensó un poco, suspiró, intentó decir algo, cerró la boca, volvió a suspirar esa vez derrotado…

-Tenemos todo el día – dijo Ián.

-Bien, bien, ¿por dónde empezar? – acarició su sien, su semblante había cambiado a uno serio en extremo, de pronto se veía cansado, temeroso, un poco shoqueado – éramos jóvenes, nos descuidamos, se volvió insoportable – resumió.

-Ahora explícate – pidió Ián poniéndose serio también.

-Ambos comenzamos a crecer en nuestros trabajos, ambos, pero nadie me notaba, todo era la gran Sonomi Daidoji hizo esto, hizo aquello, logró esto – comenzó a relatar con cierta incertidumbre y culpabilidad – y yo me esforzaba más y nos veíamos cada vez menos, los veíamos cada vez menos a ustedes, fue una época muy rápida, muy osca, recuerdo muy poco de aquellos días, lo único que hacía era trabajar y trabajar y trabajar – hizo una pausa para pensar y tomar valor para lo que venía – pero entonces, una noche en una aburrida fiesta (cómo las odio) lo oí.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la amatista.

-En lo que me había convertido, era la comidilla de la sociedad, la burla – sonrió amargamente, contarlo en voz alta sonaba peor y más estúpido de lo que había imaginado – yo era _el señor de Sonomi Daidoji_.

-¿Cómo dices? – soltó Ián frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Me esforcé mucho por salir de ese apodo, era una obsesión, un capricho, me maté en mi trabajo por subir de puesto era lo único que pensaba y cuando al fin lo logré, nadie lo notó, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera ella – movió la cabeza, volvió a suspirar, internamente sabía que lo que estaba contando haría que sus hijos lo repudiaran y odiaba el sentimiento.

-¿Terminaste con mamá por que nadie aplaudía tu trabajo? – preguntó Tomoyo con resentimiento.

-No, eso fue solo el inicio – sonrió con tristeza o al menos eso intentó – de un día a otro su madre dejó de notarme, en su momento no me importó, después de todo para ella lo más importante, su verdadero amor era su trabajo, siempre lo supe pero comenzó a notarse más… al final lo único que logramos fue ignoramos mutuamente – los chicos intercambiaron una mirada – la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando en una de esas fiestas "importantes" (y aburridas) la escuché reír con mis socios sobre el pobre y estúpido _señor de Daidoji_.

-Entonces, ¿fue culpa de mamá? – preguntó la amatista sin poder creer lo que oía.

-No, claro que no, fue mi culpa – exclamó dándose un golpe en el pecho – estaba tan ocupado intentando sobresalir en el trabajo para obtener su aprobación y no sentirme inferior que olvide la parte importante.

-¿Cuál era la parte importante? – preguntó Ián un tanto molesto.

-Olvidé ser su esposo… estaba tan obsesionado por salir de la etiqueta que olvidé amarla – suspiró – me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando ya no había nada que salvar.

Silencio. Ninguno de los tres presentes se atrevía a romper la afonía que se había apoderado de la estancia, uno demasiado afligido y dos apesadumbrados, tres puntos distintos en su vista, intentaban entender lo que acababan de escuchar y decir. Por un momento se pusieron unos a otros en piel ajena e intentaron comprenderlo nuevamente desde ahí.

-¿Porqué nos fuimos de Japón? – se atrevió a preguntar Ián.

-Me ofrecieron un asenso en el trabajo, uno fuera del país, era lo mejor que podía hacer – sus ojos enrojecieron, la desesperación se marcó en su rostro – lamento mucho haberlos separado.

-¿Entonces porqué? – preguntó el chico casi gritando.

-No quería renunciar a ustedes, ella tampoco y estábamos tan molestos uno con el otro, queríamos terminar todo rápido, no lo pensamos – respondió el hombre – solo pensamos que un niño necesitaba más a su padre y una niña a su madre, que tontería ¿no lo creen? – bajó la vista – la verdad deseábamos lastimarnos, arrebatar a uno de ustedes de nuestro lado, no permitir visitas, llamadas, romper todo contacto, era el castigo perfecto para ambos. Nunca nos preocupamos por el daño que les hacíamos a ustedes – dejó correr sus lágrimas semi cubriendo su rostro con una mano e intentando detener el movimiento espasmódico de su pecho con la otra – nunca tuve el valor para volver a Japón… verte aquí Tommy, tan grande y hermosa hace que me de cuenta de lo mucho que nos perdimos de tu vida y sé que nada de lo que haga alcanzará para que me perdonen.

Los hermanos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada. Después de tantos años al fin conocían la historia de sus padres, la razón por la que habían sido separados, una muy estúpida a su juicio, ¿cómo sentirse?, definitivamente felices no, desilusionados tal vez. Frustración laboral, ¿realmente era una buena razón para un divorcio? Ninguno de los dos lo creía.

-Pudo ser peor – le susurró Ián poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Eso creo, pero no me hace sentir mejor – murmuró e intentó sonreír.

-A mí tampoco – aceptó el chico, ambos intentaban ocultar el lagrimeo de sus ojos – ¿alguna idea de que hacer con este hombre llorón?

-Tú fuiste quien dijo que no suele llorar.

-Intentaba hacerlo quedar más varonil pero no coopera, la verdad es que es un bebé quejicoso.

La chica paseaba de un lado a otro frente al portón de la casa Hiraguizawa. Le había tomado treinta y seis horas de acumular valor para llegar ahí y seguía dubitativa. Se había librado de visitarlo en el hospital ante la mirada de reproche de su hermano y cuando este había vuelto de su visita le informó que el oji-azul ya estaba en su casa e intentó animarla para ir a visitarlo, incluso le pidió que llevara a Jas, aun que el niño ya había corrido a ver a su amigo.

Detuvo su andar, regresar en un par de horas seria lo más sensato.

-Sabía que aún estarías aquí – le dijo Ián cruzando los brazos – sabes que entre más lo postergues más difícil será.

-Tal vez está descansando – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Toma, una ofrenda de paz – le ofreció un pequeño paquete – son galletas de chocolate, no importa que tan molesto esté contigo, con esto se le pasará.

-¿Porqué estaría molesto conmigo? – intentó sonar inocente.

-Bueno, si mi novia no fuera a visitarme al hospital me sentiría dolido – dijo Ián pícaramente.

-No somos… novios – repuso la nívea bajando la voz.

-Como digas – Ián le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, se acercó a la reja y tocó el timbre – vamos, te acompaño.

Caminaron a través del jardín delantero de la casa, la amatista aún ofrecía un poco de resistencia, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido por cada paso que daba, deseaba tanto ver a su alienito y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, ¿qué le diría cuando lo tuviera de frente?

-Suerte hermanita – le dijo Ián cuando la chica puso un pie dentro de la casa.

-Ián – soltó la chica con miedo y sin poder evitar que su hermano cerrara la puerta dejándola del otro lado.

Tomó un par de bocanadas antes de girarse. El mayordomo con su porte recto y calva prominente la veía con un poco de curiosidad, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Tal como Ián lo había dicho, la casa era espectacular, el exquisito decorado ingles abundaba por todos lados, techo alto, pinturas al oleo, muebles rústicos y floreros con hermosas flores multicoloridas, la japonesa alcanzó a ver de reojo la sala de estar con sus mullidos sofás, mesa de te y la chimenea decorada con un puñado de marcos de fotografía donde suponía Eriol aparecería en distintas etapas de su vida, tal vez podría pasar a verlas después.

-Por aquí – le indicó el hombre vestido de pingüino.

La hizo entrar a una habitación que si no se equivocaba era el cuarto de juegos de Eriol. El decorado era más ligero, había un televisor con varias consolas y silloncillos cómodos, un librero con una buena cantidad de piezas para armar y algunos libros, las paredes ya no eran decoradas con cuadros al oleo, sino por rompecabezas de todo tamaño y estilo y al fondo de la habitación, apoyado sobre un amplio escritorio estaba el joven inglés muy entretenido con un centenar de coloridas piezas de cartoncillo.

Se acercó tímidamente, ver su pierna enyesada le provocó una punzada de dolor, al acercarse los rasguños y golpes que tenía eran más visibles, algunos se notaban profundos y dolorosos. Se detuvo a un palmo de él.

-Hola – dijo tímidamente, el joven detuvo la inspección de sus piezas y volteó hacia ella, sonrió débilmente y volvió a lo suyo, la amatista se acercó un poco más – debes estar molesto conmigo, yo solo no sabía cómo venir y… – se detuvo, el chico ni siquiera le prestaba atención – tu casa es hermosa y los rompecabezas son grandiosos, se ven muy bien.

Eriol no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada, seguía tan entretenido con sus piezas que seguramente ni la escuchaba, la chica entristeció, la situación estaba yendo peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Yo solo quería saber cómo estabas – logró decir lastimando su garganta con el nudo que se le había formado – será mejor que me vaya.

Dejó el paquete que Ián le había entregado y tras ver al níveo una vez más se giró y encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Tommy – la chica se detuvo de golpe sin saber si lo que había oído era real o un producto de su imaginación, se giró, Eriol la veía directamente y sostenía el paquete entre sus manos – me alegro de que hayas encontrado a tu hermano.

Una lágrima, la que intentaba no derramar recorrió su mejilla, muda de la impresión no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos azules. El chico sonrió y con una mano le hizo señas para que se acercara a la vez que se ponía en pie apoyándose de la mesa. Esa vez, la amatista no lo dudó, se acercó y lo abrazó haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

Dejó correr sus lágrimas libremente, se sentía culpable de no haber estado con él cuando más la necesitaba, de haber ocasionado el accidente, le había gritado y hecho sentir mal… y después de eso había temido tanto perderlo. Lo estrujó un poco más, seguía temiendo que no fuera real.

-No llores Tommy – le pidió separándola un poco de sí y logrando que se sobresaltara por el simple echo de decir su nombre (algo que había deseado desde… siempre).

-Lo siento, sé que estás molesto conmigo – la chica se vio interrumpida por la caricia del joven que pretendía limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No estoy molesto – le dijo – estoy triste – hizo un puchero de los que solo él sabía hacer – desperté en el hospital y tú no estabas, pensé que todo había sido un sueño.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas mi nombre? – él levantó los hombros en señal de no saber – ¿recuerdas algo más?

-Algunas cosas – dijo después de afirmar con la cabeza – no sé si hayan pasado pero son lindos recuerdos, ¿nos besamos en la torre Eiffel?

-Sí – confirmó la chica ruborizándose.

-Genial – soltó él, después su expresión cambió a una temerosa, se acercó a su oído y susurró – ¿me hiciste "eso"?

-¿Eso? – repitió y casi al instante recordó la explicación que él le había dado – claro que no alíen pervertido.

-Tenía que confirmar – repuso Eriol un tanto apenado.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, observándose.

-¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó atreviéndose a acariciar la mejilla del joven.

-No sé, tal vez por esto – señaló la pierna enyesada – o por el chamán, o por Japón.

-Hablando de Japón, ayer hablé con mi madre – comentó la amatista bajando la vista – está muy molesta conmigo por haber huido de casa – agregó como para intentar refrescar la memoria de Eriol – pero dijo que se alegra de que haya encontrado a Ián, también dijo que está agradecida contigo por haberme acompañado.

Eriol sonrió, tener ahí, frente a él a la joven que tanto le gustaba, abrazarla y confirmar que aquellos recuerdos que ahora tenía eran reales, era una sensación placentera, sentía un pequeño retorcijón en el estómago y una aceleración en la caja torácica, pero era agradable.

-Eriol que te parece si… – la recién llegada se interrumpió, la mujer era hermosa de piel marmolea, cabello largo y claro sin llegar a rubio y sus ojos zafiros idénticos a los del alienito, definitivamente era su madre. Daidoji instintivamente se alejó un poco del chico – tienes visita, que bien.

-No es una visita, es mi novia – explicó Eriol sentándose, Tomoyo intentó decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

-¿Novia?, ¿desde cuando tienes novia peque? – la mujer se acercó – pero que linda es, tienes buen gusto – les guiñó un ojo.

-Verdad que sí – repuso el chico – mamá, Tommy; Tommy, mamá – presentó.

-Un placer – dijo la señora H saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo no… es… – intentó la amatista, pero ¿valía la pena?, después de todo no podía negarlo por completo – mucho gusto – dijo torpemente.

-¿Vas a algún lado?, estas muy guapa – le preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules.

-A una cena con los diseñadores – respondió la mujer – espero a tu padre, inviten a Ián y Amy a ver una película.

Eriol asintió y la mujer se retiró diciendo algo sobre su abrigo y chuletas de cerdo.

-Así que ahora soy tu novia.

-Sí, aquí dice – dijo el oji-azul mostrándole el paquete de galletas que ella le había entregado donde, con plumón rojo rezaba para: Eriol, de: su novia… con un montón de corazoncitos alrededor.

-Ián – murmuró con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Estás enferma? – le preguntó el inglés preocupado poniendo una mano en su frente – parece que tienes fiebre.

-Estoy bien – dijo ella – solo tengo un hermano problema.

-Al fin viniste a visitarlo – dijo el señor H desde la puerta de la habitación – Eriol comenzaba a impacientarse por que no venías.

-Sí yo… tardé mucho – dijo la chica apenada hasta las orejas – lo siento.

-Mamá está arreglándose para… algo – le informó Eriol.

-¿Algo? Debe de ser la cena con los diseñadores… que fue hace dos días – repuso el hombre pensando – la llevaré a un lindo lugar entonces, iré a cambiarme.

La amatista vio al oji-azul sin comprender.

-Papá aprovecha cuando mamá olvida que ya pasó algún compromiso para tener una cita – le explicó.

-Eso es muy tierno de su parte – dijo ella intentando recuperar el color natural de su cara.

-Aún estoy triste – dijo Eriol de pronto, la joven lo vio interrogante – me abandonaste… un montón de días.

-Solo fueron cuatro – intentó defenderse.

-Una eternidad – soltó el chico dolido componiendo sus mejores gestos de sufrimiento.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – le preguntó Tomoyo siguiéndole el juego por primera vez.

El oji-azul lo pensó un momento, asintió para sí mismo.

-Consiénteme – dijo acercándose a ella.

Daidoji sonrió, sabía que Eriol le pediría algo así, le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y se inclinó hasta besarlo. Sentir como él le correspondía hizo que se reprendiera por haber durado tanto en ir a visitarlo, no había querido verlo herido sí, pero lo había extrañado tanto, su cercanía, su calor, sus locuras y comentarios extraños en momentos inoportunos. Si tan solo le hubiera creído la primera vez que le dijo que ella le gustaba, aquella tarde en Japón.

Eriol por su parte estaba en una nube. Besarla era mejor recompensa que todas las galletas de chocolate del mundo. Pensaba que, si ese era el regalo que le daba la vida por padecer los estragos de la perdida de memoria a corto plazo no lo cambiaría por nada.

-No se vayan a atragantar – dijo alguien sobresaltándolos.

-Hola Amy y ahm hermano de Tommy – saludó Eriol, la amatista que estaba más roja que nunca.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la nívea evitando la mirada de Ián que contenía la carcajada.

-Comprobando si hicieron las pases y vaya sorpresa que nos encontramos – soltó Ián encantado de la vida – que descarados son chicos, en tu casa Eriol, con tus padres rondando por aquí… ¿qué dirían si los vieran?

-Ni idea, puedo ir a preguntarles – hizo ademán de pararse.

-No – lo detuvo la amatista – quedémonos con la duda.

-Pero…

Ián y Amy no pararon de reírse mientras Daidoji le explicaba al chico ED por qué no era correcto hacer ese tipo de preguntas a sus padres, finalmente, después de cinco minutos de explicación y ya un poco fuera de sí, le dio un pequeño (diminuto) zape que regocijó más a los dos espectadores.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Tomoyo se reconciliara con Eriol, todos los días iba a visitarlo a su casa y se quedaba un largo rato con él, a veces iban también Ián y Amy, incluso Jas (quien ya había entrado en confianza con ella) como en esa ocasión. Pronto partiría a Japón y la idea de que Eriol no regresara la alteraba un poco.

-Volverás conmigo a Japón cierto.

-¿Japón?, ¿por qué tan lejos? – le preguntó – mejor vamos al parque.

-Yo vivo en Japón, ¿recuerdas? – la memoria del chico ED parecía haber mejorado un poco, los recuerdos iban y venían y si le ayudaban un poco conseguía más detalles. Su padre se encontraba realmente emocionado aunque no podía explicarlo con certeza.

-Recuerdo algo – dijo emocionado – ¿cuándo nos vamos?

-¿Crees que tus padres estén de acuerdo?

-Si no lo están podemos escaparnos, esta vez hacemos el tour por Asia – le propuso con una chispa de travesura en los ojos – por cierto, mamá dijo que puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo si no me haces "eso".

-¿Qué?, ¿cuándo dijo eso? – preguntó alarmada.

-Cuando le pregunté.

-¿Porqué le preguntaste? – la amatista se coloreó a más no poder de solo imaginarlo.

-No creo que haya aceptado sin que le preguntara antes – pensó unos segundos – no, de seguro se enoja.

-No voy a dormir contigo – soltó intentando controlar su voz, Jas estaba cerca después de todo.

-Pero si ya dormimos juntos, en ese lugar y aquel otro – dijo señalando puntos invisibles.

-Por casos de extrema necesidad – repuso ella – deja de hacer tantas preguntas a tus padres, de lo contrario no creo que pueda volver a verlos de frente.

-Pero entonces, ¿quién me dirá lo que puedo y no hacer? – preguntó preocupado.

-Solo… no hagas preguntas vergonzosas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – aceptó con un dejo de tristeza.

Algo en su interior le decía que se arrepentiría, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Se había propuesto a sí misma no discutir tanto con él por cosas que (sabía) no hacía con intención, solo esperaba que los señores Hiraguizawa pensaran igual que ella.

Una presión extra en sus piernas le indicó que Eriol se había recostado en ellas, ese chico definitivamente había llegado para voltear su mundo de cabeza, ya no recordaba el último día que tuvo de paz y tranquilidad y en el fondo no deseaba tener un día más de esos si conllevaba alejarse de ese extraño ser.

-No Eriol, ella mía – dijo Jas intentando levantar a Eriol del regazo de su hermana.

-Descuida, cabemos los dos – le dijo él.

-Que no – el niño se apresuró a abrazarla.

-Oye – Eriol se apresuró a imitarlo.

-Así que esta es tu verdadera edad mental – se mofó ella.

-Así te gusto – repuso él y le robó un beso rápido.

-No – gritó Jas molesto.

-Ya, no lo hagas enojar – le pidió Tomoyo sin poder evitar sonreír por la escena, el chico volvió a besarla – Eriol.

* * *

_FIN?_

Sobre el capítulo anterior, Eriol llamó a Ián con los primeros nombres que había dicho para él (Charley y Flavio), nadie lo descubrio...

Que les pareció la familia de Ián? y la de Eriol?

Review?


	17. Definitivamente ED

**Definitivamente… ED**

Debía encontrarlo, esta vez su querido hermano no se salvaría de la furia Daidoji. Y es que el muy…

Sus padres habían cumplido su promesa. Tomoyo había pasado el resto de sus vacaciones en Inglaterra, cuando regresó a Japón, su madre más preocupada que molesta la había abrazado brevemente y esperó hasta llegar a su mansión para soltarle la reprimenda de su vida.

Tomoyo con la vista baja, aguantando unas cuantas lágrimas y fingiendo profundo arrepentimiento pensó que aquello pudo haber sido mil veces peor.

Los hermanos tuvieron que esperar cuatro meses para volverse a ver. Y por primera vez en su vida, Tomoyo vio como su madre rompió su armadura de acero y estalló en llanto al ver a su hijo por primera vez después de tantos años. El rencuentro con su padre pasaba a ser unas suavecitas palmadas en la espalda en comparación con _La reunión Ián-Sonomi_. Se abrazaron, lloraron a pulmón abierto y balbucearon en un idioma inentendible (ellos si que lo entendían) por más de dos horas para finalmente, acurrucarse juntos en un sillón resoplando de vez en cuando.

-Hermanita – saludó Ián cuando lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol por donde la nieve no había llegado.

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? – le soltó con frustración.

-Que tiene de malo, ¿no te agrada la idea? – Ián sonrió con picardía.

-Sabes que con Eriol no se puede bromear de esa manera – repuso Daidoji sonrosándose.

El paciente de efecto Dory había vuelto a Japón con ella, para su gran sorpresa. Un día los señores Hiraguizawa le dijeron que Eriol tenía que volver a Japón para revisiones en el hospital y la escuela. Serios, le pidieron que cuidara de su hijo y que no volvieran a escaparse para otro tour, pero la sonrisa divertida del señor Hiraguizawa daba a entender que no le molestaría.

La _Dory familia_ había decidido intentar la experiencia de Eriol esperando una respuesta similar, Daidoji no sabía exactamente la razón dado que era el tratamiento de Japón el que parecía haber dado la mejoría pero, después de todo y en palabras de la madre alíen, valía la pena intentarlo. Por "casualidad" y dado que no creía que eso fuera relevante, Tomoyo había omitido algunas cosas de su viaje, como el salto en tren y viajar de ilegales por ciertos países. El primer reto de la familia fue encontrar a los gitanos, la tribu los recibió con los brazos abiertos y se reunieron en torno suyo para escuchar sobre el resto del viaje de _Tortuguín_ y _Meducita_.

Hacía dos meses que habían llegado a Japón para recibir el mismo tratamiento que Eriol, la emoción del chico rayaba en la exageración y se las ingenió para avergonzarla (sin clara intención, obviamente) en los primeros treinta minutos. La mansión Lee nunca había tenido tantos visitantes.

-Tommy – gritó alguien a su espalda haciendo que se sobresaltara y un escalofrío recorriera su medula – ¿por qué no me esperaste? – le preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules mostrando un puchero.

-No quería que me vieras cometiendo un asesinato – repuso ella y el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido.

La relación que habían comenzado en Europa y llevado hasta Japón era "especial", no estrictamente en el sentido romántico. La amatista no tenía nada de que quejarse, fuera de lo que había pensado, Eriol era un buen novio, cuando recordaba que lo era, y es que, en un solo día el alíen podía recordar, olvidar y recordar que ellos eran más que amigos. Extrañamente y para su sorpresa, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando Eriol lo recordaba corría a abrazarla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando no lo recordaba, Tomoyo se divertía ante la cara de asombro y desconcierto que el chico ponía cuando lo besaba y le explicaba el motivo (a veces se tomaba su tiempo para contárselo), Eriol aunque sorprendido, sonreía y la tomaba de la mano.

-Pero va a ser el padrino – soltó el oji-azul.

-Por última vez Eriol, no vamos a casarnos – le dijo intentando controlar la voz.

-Pero… – intentó él, unas estruendas carcajadas lo interrumpieron.

Daidoji volteó lentamente hacia el origen del sonido y deseó que la tierra se la tragase, o la nave nodriza del alíen ingles llegara y los secuestrara.

Sakura y Syaoran se acercaban a ellos a paso lento por la risa. Daidoji recordó cuando ese par junto con Nakuru fueron a recogerlos al aeropuerto con sus macabras sonrisas de _te lo dijimos_. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan apenada con sus amigos y el hecho de que Eriol aparentemente los apoyaba y su madre estaba ahí con el cejo ligeramente fruncido intentando entender lo que pasaba, no la ayudaba en nada.

Desafortunadamente para ella, el _te lo dijimos_ seguía apareciendo constantemente en sus conversaciones.

-Descuida Eriol, si algo para nada sospechoso le pasa a Ián, yo seré tu padrino – le dijo Syaoran.

-Cielos Syaoran, ¿qué haríamos sin ti? – soltó Ián que, en menos de un día se había echo amigo de ese par – pero descuida, con tanto trabajo que le dio a mi hermanita encontrarme, sería incapaz de tocarme un pelo.

En respuesta la chica le dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Los castaños volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-Escucha Eriol, nosotros pensaremos en casarnos, después de la boda de estos dos – le dijo Tomoyo señalando a Sakura y Syaoran que callaron al instante, se colorearon y encontraron muy interesantes sus respectivos zapatos – ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien – aceptó Eriol sonriendo tras pensarlo un par de segundos – quiero un helado.

-Hace frío – objetó la amatista.

-Quiero – repitió acercándose repentinamente, tomándola de la mano y viéndola de forma seductora.

-¿Intentas coquetearme? – preguntó sintiendo un ligero tirón en el estómago.

-Robin…

-Ián – corrigió el susodicho.

-Ián me enseñó – respondió Eriol componiendo un gesto que provocó un doble tirón en las entrañas de la chica – ¿funciona?

Tomoyo intentó imaginar la lección, pronto se perdió en la ladina mirada de su novio.

-Me las pagarás Ián – murmuró la chica sabiendo que estaría perdida cada vez que el oji-azul hiciera algo así – nos vemos señores Lee.

Mientras se alejaban pudo escuchar como los mencionados le soltaban gritos y palabras humanamente incoherentes, giró rápidamente para verlos en plena rabieta con el sonrojo perdiéndose por el cuello de sus chamarras y evitando hacer contacto visual. Ián a su lado se partía de risa.

-Bien, vamos por helado – dijo la amatista como quien quiere la cosa.

-¿No tienes frío? Mi nariz está congelada – comentó el oji-azul tocando su nariz con la propia.

-Tu eres quien quiere helado – repuso la sonrojada amatista, entrecerró los ojos – ¿cierto?

-Quería robarte – confesó, se inclinó para besarla y se alejó rápidamente posiblemente temiendo ser reprendido.

Pero Tomoyo estaba lejos de molestarse. Ver la sonrisa temerosa de ese chico y saber lo importante que era para ella le obligaba a devolverle el gesto. Seguía sin saber desde cuándo correspondía esa sonrisa.

Un tremendo escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar su escena de paranoia de hacia dos meses, cuando en la escuela les preguntaron sobre sus planes a futuro, Eriol dijo algo sobre estudiar música en Inglaterra y a ella se le heló la sangre. Y es que, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que oji-azul regresaría a su país (mucho menos pronto). Lo que mejor pudo hacer fue evitar al chico por varios días, hasta que, Syaoran harto de escuchar los quejidos de su primo fue a hablar con ella.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Quieres decirme por qué rayos lo evitas? – le preguntó cruzando los brazos._

_-No lo evito, solo no coincidimos – se excusó ella._

_-Sí como no, ayer corrió hacia ti y tu saliste disparada sabrá Shiva donde – la reprendió – ¿qué hizo para que te molestaras? No creo que te haya incitado a hacer algo indebido – levantó las cejas con picardía._

_-Claro que no Syaoran, no seas ridículo – soltó ella evitando colorearse de la sola idea – no fue nada, en serio, solo eh tenido tarea._

_-Mientes._

_-¿Qué tal te va con Sakura? – le preguntó para despistar._

_-Ni siquiera lo intentes – repuso Syaoran negando con la cabeza – estamos hablando del alíen y la niña linda._

_-Lee – gritó, inhaló profundamente y exhaló – Eriol va a regresar a Inglaterra a estudiar._

_-¿Era eso? – cuestionó el otro sonriendo en burla – Tommy él no va a regresar a Inglaterra, tal vez era su plan inicial pero ya lo cambio, estudiará aquí._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Ehm no lo sé, tal vez por que vive conmigo y escuche la charla con sus padres – respondió – ahora que por fin un tratamiento está dando resultado ¿realmente crees que se irían?, están buscando casa, el tío comienza a trabajar en el hospital la próxima semana y la tía está planeando una hermosa colección de primavera._

_-¿No se irán? – preguntó sintiéndose aliviada por primera vez en muchos días._

_-Nop – negó con la cabeza – y has el favor de ir con él y darle un lindo besito de disculpa._

_La amatista lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Le compraré helado – dijo sabiendo que Eriol no podría resistirse._

_Fin Flash Back_

Una semana después de esa conversación, los Hiraguizawa consiguieron casa no muy lejos de la mansión Lee, aun así Daidoji no dejó de preguntarle a su novio ("curiosamente" sus padres estaban presentes) sobre su elección de universidad. El chico divagó un rato mencionando varias escuelas (entre ellas su guardería) hasta que sus padres le ayudaron concluyendo en el colegio de música de Tokio. Tomoyo no supo como, pero pudo contener su euforia hasta que llegó a su habitación.

-Tommy, ¿te gusto? – Eriol solía formular esa pregunta al menos una vez por semana.

-A veces creo que solo me lo preguntas por que ya sabes la respuesta.

-Te lo pregunto porque temo que cambie – repuso Eriol cabizbajo.

-No creo que eso suceda – dijo Tomoyo acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja – ¿porqué te preocupa tanto?

-Porque creo que me enamoré de ti – respondió Eriol sin dudarlo.

/

-Cielos hermanita, se nota que dormiste mal – la saludó Ián cuando la chica llegó al comedor.

Tomoyo se limitó a resoplar y tomar su lugar. Iba en pijama, con el cabello enredado y sujeto por una coleta improvisada, bajo los ojos unas marcadas ojeras vestigio de la noche en vela. Si tan solo Eriol no hubiera dicho… _eso_.

Desde que se despidió del oji-azul el día anterior, no pudo alejar de su mente la declaración de su novio, ¿cómo había podido decirle eso y sin chistar?, si se suponía que él olvidaba todo rápidamente, ¿cómo sabía que era lo que sentía por ella?, y más importante aún, ¿qué era lo que ella sentía por él? Sabía que le gustaba, sentía que lo quería pero, ¿sería algo más?

Nuevamente estaba echa un lío por culpa del alíen inglés.

-¿Qué te dijo Eriol para ponerte así? – le preguntó Ián.

-Nada importante – mintió la chica ocultando su sonrojo con una mano.

-Pues nada importante te tiene muy preocupada – soltó el chico levantando una ceja – ¿sabes lo difícil que será para ti terminar con él?

-No quiero terminar con él – repuso Tomoyo después de comprender la pregunta.

-Si algún día quisieras – arrebató el chico – apuesto a que tiene mucho escrito sobre ti… niña linda – soltó y la nívea no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, Syaoran se las pagaría – no creo que acceda a borrar todo eso como lo hizo con Amy, no lo aceptará y seguirá esperándote y siendo tu novio.

-Ya te dije que no quiero terminar con él – repitió la amatista comenzando a molestarse en serio.

-Entonces ¿por qué te molestaste cuando le propuse que te lo propusiera? – siguió el pelinegro con una sonrisa triunfante – todos sabemos que eventualmente va a pasar.

-No ahora – gritó volviendo a colorearse, su hermano sabía muy bien como sacarla de sus casillas (exactamente igual que Eriol) – ¿no se supone que deberías de ser un hermano celoso y posesivo? – no puedo evitar pensar en Touya Kinomoto.

-Créeme que si no fuera Eriol ya hubiéramos tenido una seria e interesante conversación – dijo Ián sin relajar su sonrisa – además, tu ya tienes un hermano celoso, ¿ya te dije lo molesto que se puso Jas cuando le dijimos que yo vendría a verte y él no?

La chica sonrió imaginando la escena y recordando lo celoso que era su hermano menor cuando Eriol estaba cerca de ella.

-Debiste traerlo – le dijo, aun que realmente dudaba que Kate lo hubiera permitido.

-Me mordió, en serio lo embobaste – siguió Ián rodando los ojos – me pregunto quién estará más enamorado de ti, Jas o Eriol.

La chica escupió la leche dejando a su hermano boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? – soltó alarmada – deja de reírte.

-Vamos Tommy, ¿en serio no te habías dado cuenta? – dijo entre risas – se nota a leguas que Eriol está prendido de ti.

-Eso no es cierto – intentó controlar la voz, el chico levantó una ceja interrogativamente.

-Te ama – le dijo lentamente para que comprendiera bien – y tú a él, ¿cuál es el lío?

-Él no me ama – afirmó la amatista – y yo no… – se detuvo – yo no…

-Ni siquiera puedes decirlo – observó su hermano.

-Claro que puedo – se defendió – yo no lo… lo amo ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó exasperada.

-Lo amas, de acuerdo – accedió el otro.

-¿Qué? No, dije que no – intentó ella roja hasta las orejas.

-Lo que digas – se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ián vuelve – le gritó – te digo que no, vuelve aquí.

/

Caminaba cabizbaja, resoplando de vez en cuando, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en el asunto si supuestamente no era tan importante? suspiró. Eriol se mantenía en su mente y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa pensando en él, sus sonrojos aumentaban, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y deseaba tanto verlo, ¿no se suponía que esa etapa ya había pasado?

-Hola – saludó el pelinegrodestellosazules inclinándose a centímetros de su rostro.

-Eriol – la chica dio un respingo y se sonrojó completamente.

-¿Estás enferma?, estás toda roja – preguntó alarmado poniendo una mano en su frente.

-Estoy bien – dijo retirando la mano del chico sin soltarla.

Eriol se sorprendió al sentir el apretón en su mano, sonrió sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba. La amatista le acomodó su rebelde mechón de cabello tras la oreja, el oji-azul se sonrojó no esperando ese gesto.

-Dime Eriol, ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorado? – no sabía por qué se lo preguntaba justamente a él, pero sentía que necesitaba escucharlo en sus palabras.

-¿Eh? – ¿porqué le preguntaba algo así? Se sonrojó aún más – bueno, creo que no es normal pensar tanto en una persona, lo que harías para hacerla sonreír y verla feliz, querer verla todo el tiempo y sentirte mal cuando están juntos, pero mal en buen sentido – intentó explicar – como cuando tu corazón se acelera y sientes que las piernas te tiemblan cuando te ve – pensó un poco – y cuando todo te recuerda a esa persona y lo que haces lo haces pensando en ella.

Pasaron unos segundos, los que tardaron en llegar bajo la sombra de un árbol, para que Daidoji dirigiera las palabras del inglés, sonrió un poco.

-¿Es lo que tu sientes? – le preguntó, el chico la vio sorprendido – no lo recuerdas – acertó y sin dejar de sonreír, bajó la vista entristeciendo de pronto.

-¿Recordar qué?

-No importa – un horrible nudo se le formó en la garganta.

-Sí importa – dijo poniendo una mano bajo su mentón para forzarla a verlo – ayúdame a recordar.

Se vieron a los ojos un largo rato, intentando descifrarse con la mirada.

-Me dijiste… – dudó, tal vez sería más sensato esperar a que él solo recordara, pero sabía que Eriol no desistiría – dijiste que te enamoraste de mí.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa y un poco de terror, se sonrojó y se quedó congelado. Tomoyo nuevamente retiró la mano del chico y desvió la vista.

-Me alegro de haber podido decirte lo que siento por ti – le dijo el oji-azul cuando pudo hablar.

La amatista sonrió un poco.

-¿Cómo sabes que es eso lo que sientes? – cuestionó sorprendiéndose a sí misma de poder formular la pregunta que había deseado hacer desde su encuentro anterior.

-Por que – pensó un poco – creo que no es normal pensar tanto en ti, lo que haría para hacerte sonreír y verte feliz, quiero verte todo el tiempo y me siento mal cuando estamos juntos, pero mal en buen sentido – intentó explicar moviendo las manos – como cuando mi corazón se acelera y siento que las piernas me tiemblan cuando me ves – pensó un poco – todo me recuerda a ti y todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en ti – se detuvo obviamente apenado – todos mis pensamientos me llevan a ti.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse por el cúmulo de sensaciones que llegaron con cada palabra del oji-azul. Le echo los brazos al cuello dejándolo inmóvil y tiró de él para besarlo. Un beso corto cargado de electricidad. Volvió a besarlo tras ver el brillo de sus zafiros, deseaba transmitirle lo que sentía en esos momentos, el efecto de sus palabras y sus acciones, con la lengua delineó su labio inferior hasta que Eriol quiso participar e iniciaron _la batalla_.

-Me gusta cuando me besas así – le dijo Eriol separándose apenas lo justo.

-La primera vez pensaste que intentaba comerte (literalmente) – le recordó – me pediste que no te mordiera.

-¿Me mordiste?

-Sí, fue divertido cuando intentaste huir – aceptó riendo por el recuerdo.

-Eres mala – le dijo supuestamente ofendido componiendo un gesto con el que casi lo vuelven a morder – te gusta asustarme.

-Y tú eres un alíen – objetó la amatista meditando sus siguientes palabras – y aun así me enamoré de ti.

-¿En serio? – preguntó en un tono bajo de voz, un nuevo brillo en los ojos y las manos en las mejillas de la chica.

-Definitivamente – le dijo la nívea después de replanteárselo.

Tomoyo solo pudo ver fugazmente la sonrisa del oji-azul antes de que este la estrechara en un abrazo, ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y sonrió levemente. Sí, definitivamente estaba enamorada de él y, contrariadamente a lo que había pensado inicialmente, no le molestaba… tanto.

Unos sollozos rompieron la burbuja, lentamente voltearon a la fuente de sonido sin soltarse del todo, eran Sakura, Syaoran, Nakuru e Ián, los primeros tres sonriendo como nunca con sus caras de _te lo dijimos_, el último soltando sollozos.

-Ustedes son tan tiernos snif – chilló el pelinegro – y tú que habías dicho que no snif – agregó acusadoramente hacia su hermana.

-¿Porqué aparecen en el momento más inoportuno? – se quejó Daidoji sonrojándose hasta el cuero cabelludo.

-Por que no se los contarías – respondió Eriol e importándole muy poco los presentes, volvió a abrazarla.

-Waaaa, tan tiernos – repitió Ián sollozando, la amatista supuso que lo llorón era de herencia.

/

Daidoji no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a su novio. Hasta cinco minutos antes la noche iba de maravilla, pero el muy travieso había decidido robarse la tarta completa y a ella se le había ocurrido intentar detenerlo. La consecuencia: media mascarilla de tarta.

-Ni siquiera en navidad puedes portarte bien – lo reprendió al verlo en el pasillo fuera del baño, esperándola.

Su madre había decidido hacer una cena de navidad para familiares y amigos, que se limitaba a los Kinomoto, los Hiraguizawa (con los que había simpatizado desde el inicio) y los pocos Lee que había en la ciudad.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el chico al borde del llanto – solo quería proteger el budín, Lee lo estaba picoteando.

La amatista resopló, cada vez era más difícil molestarse con él. Una de las ventajas del ED era que sus constantes discusiones nunca duraban mucho.

-Está bien, ya olvídalo – le pidió relajando los hombros, debía irse acostumbrando a ese tipo de espectáculos donde ellos hacían algo (gritar, llorar, romper, tirar, iniciar fuego) y el resto de los presentes los observaban raro – el señor Kinomoto trajo galletas.

-Galletas – exclamó el oji-azul – ahí tienes crema.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó intentando palpar el lugar que el chico señalaba.

-Yo te la quito – se ofreció.

El chico se inclinó y posó sus labios entreabiertos sobre la crema retirándola como si de su mano se tratara.

-No hagas eso – exclamó empujándolo sintiendo una inexplicable sensación recorriendo desde su cuello al resto del cuerpo.

-Todavía tienes poquito – repuso él intentando acercarse de nuevo.

-Lo hago yo – dijo pasándose la mano repetidas veces por el lugar, intentando a la vez alejar la sensación que el chico le dejó.

-Solo quería ayudar.

-Sí claro, alíen… pervertido – dijo entrecortadamente, le dio una palmada en la mejilla y tomó su mano – vamos.

-¿Te cuento un chiste? – le preguntó emocionado.

-Aunque diga que no, lo harás.

-Es una vaca, comiendo – comenzó, pero un ruido, un poco más extraño proveniente una habitación cercana distrajo a la nívea – y el granjero le pregunta ¿qué haces? – la amatista se encaminó hasta el origen del sonido, empujó un poco la puerta ya entreabierta – y ella responde leche.

Syaoran y Sakura (que milésimas de segundo antes se besaban apasionadamente) dieron un respingo y se separaron como si se quemaran uno a otro al escuchar la risa del oji-azul.

-¿Interrumpimos? – preguntó Tomoyo evidentemente divertida.

-En lo absoluto – respondió Lee más coloreado que un tomate.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen? – saludó Eriol reparando en ellos por primera vez.

-A Syaoran Junior tal vez – propuso la amatista.

-Claro que no – lograron entender de entre la sarta de palabrerías que soltaron los castaños.

-Puedo prestarles una de las habitaciones de invitados si quieren – siguió Tomoyo – estarían más _cómodos_.

-Tommy – logró decir Sakura roja hasta las orejas.

-Ya te dije que no – repitió Lee evidentemente avergonzado.

-Como quieran – Daidoji se encogió de hombros – cuidado con que los descubra Touya, señores Lee.

Cerró la puerta dejándolos solos de nuevo, aun así las replicas de sus amigos se escuchaban tan nítidamente como si estuvieran a su lado.

-¿Te divertiste? – le preguntó Eriol sonriendo.

-Claro que sí – respondió la amatista – viste como saltaron.

-¿Más que con mi chiste? – siguió componiendo un gesto de fingida tristeza.

-No, tu chiste fue muy bueno – mintió ella, del dichoso chiste solo había escuchado algo sobre una vaca.

-Sí – se felicitó – entonces, ¿qué fecha te gustaría?, yo digo que abril.

-¿Fecha? – repitió sin comprender – ¿fecha de qué?

-De la boda – respondió Eriol al instante – dijiste que cuando Lee y Saku se casaran, nosotros...

-¿Porqué recuerdas las cosas que se supone que deberías olvidar (y generalmente me dejan en una mala posición) y olvidas las que deberías recordar? – le preguntó exaltada coloreándose como Sakura momentos antes.

-El pastel de chocolate, no mejor de helado – siguió emocionado.

-Eriol no – intentó.

-Ya sé – su rostro se iluminó por la reciente idea – ¡mamá!

-Eriol – le tapó la boca con la mano – dije que lo pensaríamos, no que lo planearíamos. Además, ellos aún no se casan.

-Dijiste que estaban haciendo a Lee Junior – dijo el oji-azul un poco confundido.

-Solo estaba molestándolos.

-No te enojes – le pidió cabizbajo.

Tomoyo suspiró intentando controlarse, sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su novio y revolvió un poco su cabello.

-Oye – se quejó el chico intentando recomponer su peinado.

-¿Porqué siempre te adelantas? – le reprochó – apenas estoy acostumbrándome a… lo que siento por ti y tú… – soltó aire, Eriol se inclinó hasta chocar sus frentes, Tomoyo le echo los brazos al cuello – tienes que esperarme.

-Ok, yo te espero – aceptó y se inclinó para besarla, le agradaba eso, unir sus labios, sentirla correspondiéndole, las níveas manos hundiéndose en su cabello y esa electrizante sensación recorriendo sus conexiones sensoriales. Se separaron un poco, ella seguía pasando los dedos entre su cabello – ¿crees que Lee y Saku nos dejen ser padrinos de Junior?

Tomyo no pudo evitarlo y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Definitivamente los obligaremos – repuso encantada con la idea.

-Genial, podría jugar con nuestro Junior – Daidoji lo vio feo, él sonrió – bromeaba.

-¿Junior? – preguntó alguien alarmado, sin darse cuenta habían llegado al salón, todos los presentes los veían con la boca entreabierta.

-Ustedes… ustedes – intentaron Ián y la señora Daidoji.

-No me digan que ustedes – soltó el señor Hiraguizawa, el primero que pudo hablar coherentemente.

-No – exclamó Tomoyo intentando poner orden – ni siquiera… – mímica extraña con las manos – nosotros no…

-¿A qué juegan? – le susurró Eriol evidentemente perdido.

Tomoyo resopló con pesadez y se acarició la cien, definitivamente tenía que aprender a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones que se prestaban a malos entendidos y acostumbrarse a que, evidentemente a sus padres y todos a su alrededor no les molestaba.

-Si no fueras tú, ya estarías muerto – le murmuró al oído ignorando el barullo a su alrededor.

-Que bueno que me quieres – repuso Eriol levantando una ceja con la innegable intención de coquetearle (como Ián le había enseñado).

-Bueno para ti, para mí es algo así como una paradoja sentimental – alegó Tommy lista para aclarar la discusión e interrumpir la larga lista de nombres que ya habían formado – al menos nunca voy a aburrirme contigo.

-Nunca, nunca – prometió Eriol tomando su mano, tal vez necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

**Continuará…**

* * *

...en su imaginación claro, por mi parte es todo.

Disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia, mi favorita hasta ahora, así que a todos los que pasaron a leer, comentaron y vivieron la historia, gracias, ustedes lo hicieron aún más especial.

Y antes de que Boggartt se ponga sentimental, nos leemos XD


End file.
